


Sweet Tease

by KITSUBAKA



Series: Tease Me, Please Me [1]
Category: No Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Completed, F/F, Futanari, Intersex, Kidnapping, MILF, Marriage, Multi, Other, Pregnant, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Succubus, Sweet, Werewolf, fxfxf, vampire, vampirexsuccubus, werewolfxvampire, werewolfxvampirexsuccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 68,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KITSUBAKA/pseuds/KITSUBAKA
Summary: Octavia Montgomery is the next Alpha of the North Pack.  She cannot take over until she finds her mate (or in this case, mates).  She has been searching since she was 13, but now she's 19 and losing hope.That is, until Ms. Winifred Johnson shows up.Winifred Johnson is a 35 year old succubus that has been breezing through life without a real end goal.  Her parents are making her get married to a man she doesn't love because she hasn't found her mate yet, and they need an heir to take over the Tribe.Will Winifred call off the marriage to Archibald, or will she go through with it and ruin her chances at having a soulmate with Octavia?Throw a 400 year old vampire queen, Janessa Sylvanius, into the mix and you've got yourself a serious party!COMPLETED.
Series: Tease Me, Please Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862515
Kudos: 24





	1. Book Cover

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll go back and edit this proper. It's fully edited on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done by my lovely friend, CannibalisticNecro over on Wattpad! She does amazing work and I'll always go to her for my book covers!
> 
> I just recently found out that she deleted her account, so unfortunately, I no longer have her account link.

[](https://s224.photobucket.com/user/PoisonRoseToxicThorns/media/Book%20Covers/sweet%20tease_zpsqs0bes5q.jpg.html)  



	2. Chapter 2

{Octavia's Point of View}

I stretched and yawned, growling softly as I hit my alarm clock, making sure not to break the damned thing again. My blankets were barely covering me, only because of my morning wood. I sighed a bit harshly. Sometimes I hated being both male and female. I toss my blanket off and grab some clothes, not caring if my underwear matched, and head into the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I sleep naked, so I'm not worried about anyone coming in.

I grab a towel and place it next to the shower and set my clothes aside. I turn the water on and make sure it's cold. Moon Goddess knows I've got to calm my boner down before I go to class. I climb into the shower, groaning deep in my throat when the cold water runs down my body. I make sure to wash my hair and my body, along with all the nooks and crannies on my body, before rinsing off. When I'm finished, I turn the water off and grab my towel, water rolling off of my muscled body and onto the shower mat on the floor.

I wouldn't say I'm a body builder, but I am very toned. I've got a six pack, even though I don't look like it. I sighed softly as I dried my hair. Running my fingers through the white strands, I make sure that everything is in place and not tangled. I brush my teeth and pull my clothes on. For today, I've got a band t-shirt and some tight skinny jeans that show of my muscled curves, but not tight enough to show my large cock. I typically wear my hair down, but I carry a hair-tie in case I need it.

I grab my backpack and my car keys. My dad had gotten me a 1967 Pontiac Firebird for my eighteenth birthday. I keep her in pristine condition. That's my baby. She's cherry red with a cream white hard top. I've been tossing the idea of changing her tires to white walls, but I haven't decided yet. I chuckle as I make it to the kitchen, where my family is. 

"Luna. Alpha."

I place my clenched fist over my heart and bow to my parents, who bow their heads in recognition.

"Octavia. You're up early. I'm surprised. Normally we're having to send Ana up to get you up!"

I know they're joking, but they're right. Anastasia is always waking me up in the mornings so I can take her to college. I chuckle softly at them, and lean against the counter while I wait for Ana. 

"I feel like something is going to happen today, so I'm up early." I admit, almost shocked that that was how I felt.

My parents raise their eyebrows, and look at each other in shock. They don't mention anything, but I know they want to ask about it. I can't place it, but my wolf has been acting up all morning. Giddy, almost. When there was a loud thud at the bottom of the stairs, I looked and laughed.

"Are you okay, Anastasia?" I had to make sure I could breathe before I made sure she was okay. I gripped the counter and held my belly, and waited for her to come over to me. When the shorter werewolf gets to me, she punches me in the shoulder, growling at me.

"Why didn't you wake me up, bestie?!" 

I laughed some more, jumping my backpack further onto my shoulder. I placed my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against my muscled body.

"Oh come on, Ana, don't be like that! You need sleep, too!" 

She growls at me, and leaves the room. I laugh some more and waved a goodbye to my parents and followed her outside. I unlocked my car, which she was already leaning up against, and we got in. I revved the Firebird to life, and we took off.

Pulling up to the school a few minutes later was nothing new. We lived close enough in the Pack House that we could walk, but I liked having my car in case we needed to go to the town. It was convenient. We got out of the car, and I stilled. I could smell something sweet enough that had me drooling. Anastasia noticed my face and snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Hey, big bad Alpha, focus, you dumb mutt."

She laughed at me, when I scowled at her. We grabbed our stuff and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. We were best friends and pretty much sisters. When we get into the college, I scrunch my face. The sweet smell is stronger now, and my wolf is going crazy. I gripped a bit hard on Ana's shoulder and she growled softly at me. I let her go, apologizing, when I realized what I had done.

"Sorry. My wolf is on edge. I'm not sure why, yet..." I muttered, knowing she would hear me. She looked at me sideways and grinned at me. "Think it's because your mate is here?" I looked at her, my eyes wide. I was supposed to have found my mate when I was 13, but I'm 19 now, almost 20, and I still haven't found them. I can't take the pack over from my parents until I find my mate.

I sighed softly and looked away from Anastasia. "It's possible, but I'm honestly not getting my hopes up. It's been six years past the time I was supposed to find my mate, you know." I chuckled softly, stretching. Ana pushed me gently and we laughed. "You'll find your mate, big bad Alpha!" she joked. We both blanched when the bell rang. 

"Oh, shit! Gotta go!"

"Later!"

We yelled at each other as we took off towards our classes, which were in different directions from where we were at that time. I managed to get to the door of my first class, Language Arts, a few minutes before the tardy bell rang. I opened the door, and froze. My whole body stiffened and my eyes narrowed and darkened. The scent of warm cinnamon and honey was assaulting my senses and it smelled divine. I was almost drooling.

My eyes scanned the classroom and I noticed a woman sitting on a mans' lap in the teachers seat, his hands on her rump, rubbing in gentle circles. They were flirting shamelessly, and I was suddenly very possessive. From what I could see of her, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. She had waist length red hair, and she wasn't too thin, but she was just the right amount of thicc for me. I licked my lips and found my wolf growling loud enough for them to hear me.

"MINE."


	3. Chapter 3

{Winifred's Point of View}

I groaned softly as I rolled out of my soft bed. I always got up before the sun, because I had to be early to the college. I had been teaching there for a few years, and I love it. I took a quick shower, matching my panties and bra, making sure that everything was in the right place before I pulled on my tight black skirt that fell to my mid-thighs and a form-fitting button up white shirt with elbow length sleeves.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my bedroom. I nodded when I was pleased with my outfit. I could have put my hair up in a braid, but I wanted to wear it down today. After brushing out the long red locks out, I tossed it easily back over my shoulder. I was just finishing up my make-up when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. Goose-flesh rose on my arms and I knew it was my fiance. 

"Come in, Archie." 

I called for him, finishing my lipstick. I smacked my lips and smiled, satisfied. He came up behind me and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wasn't a small woman, but I also wasn't too big. I had curves in all the right places, if I did say so myself. He pressed gentle kisses along my shoulder and up my neck, until he got to my ear.

"I missed you last night."

I chuckled, hiding my disgust. I leaned my head to the side, looking away from him. I patted his hands and moved myself away from him. When he reluctantly released me, I went over to tug my heels on. I buckled them on and stood, fixing my skirt.

"I have to get to the college, Archie."

I look up at him, and he's opening my bedroom door before I get to it. I sigh softly when he opens the door for me. I don't like that my parents have set up this marriage, but I do understand why they did. However... My parents don't know that I don't like men. I know, I know. I'm a succubus. I'm supposed to like men and blah, blah, blah. Well, I don't, alright? I'm an anomaly. Can't help it.

I sigh softly as I grab my purse and keys, following Archibald out of my house. I can drive my car, but he prefers to drive me to work. I climb into the passenger seat and cross my legs. Within moments we arrive at the college. I get out of the car quickly, anxious to get away from Archibald. He gives me the creeps. I stiffen when I smell something very, very sweet.

Like lavender and vanilla. 

I licked my lips and shook my head. I needed to keep my head in the game. I could hear Archie talking to me, but I really wasn't paying attention. I made my way to my classroom without paying attention to him, and without a word, he sits in my desk chair. I set my purse down on my desk and he grabs my wrist and pulls me to his lap. 

His hands wrapped around my waist and began to rub circles on the higher part of my thigh, almost on my butt. He kept placing gentle kisses on my shoulders and my neck, and it was ticklish, so I was giggling. I stiffened on his lap when a growl was heard in the doorway.

_**"MINE."** _

I turned my face to look at the person who growled out that word. When I saw her, I froze. She was the one who smelled like the lavender and vanilla. I gulped a bit loud, trying to keep my heart from beating too fast. I was sure she could hear it, if I wasn't careful.

I watched as she sat in her seat, which was in the middle of the classroom, next to a man that looked similar to her. I pushed myself off of Archibald and he slapped my rear end, and I heard a throaty growl from the girl in front of us. 

"Archie, class is going to start, so I need to get these guys started."

I waved him off when he tried to kiss me, which got another growl from the girl. I placed my purse underneath my desk and reached into a drawer and pulled out a stack of worksheets. I had made them before, as a way to get to know my students for this year. 

"I know that you guys don't want to do this, but I figure we can finish this and have the rest of this period off for the first day, if you'd like." I looked around at everyone, smiling warmly at everyone. 

"When you finish this, I'll answer whatever questions you've got for me." I mention, as I pass all the papers out. I stiffen when I pass the girl that smells like lavender and vanilla. I gulp a bit loudly and I notice that she stiffens and moves to cross her legs under her desk.

When I finish, I sit at my desk and cross my legs. I wave my hands and motion for them to get started. As they work, I stare at all of my students, staring past them.


	4. Chapter 4

{Winifred's Point of View}

I continued to stare past my students as they filled out the worksheet that I asked them to. I didn't even realize when I started to daydream about a certain student of mine. 

_I let out a soft sigh and crossed my legs under my desk. Then I uncrossed them and crossed them again. I closed my eyes briefly when there was a clatter in the middle of the room. The student I now knew as Octavia Montgomery (thank you seating chart) stood up and started stomping towards the door. I lifted my head and stood up, going to follow her. When she flung the door open, I held it and called her name. She stopped and growled at me._

_I could feel my lace panties getting soggy. I squeezed my thighs together to try and keep that wet she had me feeling from slipping down my thighs. I saw her bite her bottom lip and before I knew it, she had picked me up, my knees supported by her inner elbows. My back was against the wall, and the skirt I had chosen was pooled around my waist, showing my lace panties to the whole classroom. Octavia growled close to my face, and I squirmed under her hold._

_Her fingers dug into the wall, and she ground her crotch against mine. She got closer to my face and nipped my bottom lip, rubbed her bulge against my crotch. I whimpered and tried to lean forward to get her to kiss me. She pushed me back against the wall, grinding her bulged crotch against me, that wet spot on my panties just growing with my growing lust._

_"You belong to me."_

_I squirmed under her, pressing my hips against her, whimpering in need, with her words. I needed her. I needed to feel her. But the way she was holding me against the wall had me getting wetter, and I know she knew it by the way her eyes darkened and widened. I tried to press against her again when she moved one of her hands and pushed my panties aside, shoving two of her fingers into my core._

_I screamed in pleasure, arching against her, my legs trembling already. I could feel my nipples hardening against my thighs, and she used her hips to push her fingers deeper into me. I moaned every time she pushed her fingers into me. When she pushed a third finger into me, I tossed my head back and screamed in pleasure. I was so close. I could feel my wet sloshing against her fingers and down my ass. Her fingers picked up their pace and I met her fingers with my bucking hips._

_I was on the verge of cumming when the sound of a chair screeched across the floor._

I was forced out of my daydream. I shook my head and squirmed in my chair. Oh, my. My panties are soaked. I looked up to see who was the one that had screeched their chair, and it turned out it was none other than Octavia. I placed my hands on my desk and was thankfully able to use the desk to hold my weight as I stood.

"Ms. Montgomery? Where are you going?"

She stomped towards the doorway and I was going to follow her, but a low growl came to my direction and when she flung the door open she glared at me.

"Bathroom."

Was all she said and then she closed the door. I let out a sigh I hadn't known I was holding and looked back to the class.

"Alright. Please continue on your worksheets. I'll be collecting them in ten minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. Don't like it, don't read it. There's a lot in this series.

{Octavia's Point of View}

I growled and closed my eyes when I left the classroom. I clenched and unclenched my fists. God _damn that woman._ She knew what she was doing to me. I took a deep breath and walked away from the classroom. I'm glad that my pants are tight enough that they don't stretch with my boner, but goddamn, they're so tight now. And my thigh looks like it has a tumor on it. I ran my hand through my hair and scowled. I needed to leave that side of the building. I began to walk through the halls, just walking. When there were open windows, I looked in them.

When I was walking past the library, I felt a tingling in my body and looked through the windows. My eyes widened when I saw one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in the library. I gasped when she looked at me and stiffened. She narrowed her eyes at me and started walking towards me. I bee-lined into the library and met her halfway. I looked down at her, and she lifted her hands to touch my face. I closed my eyes and growled when the sparks traveled through my whole body.

_**"MATE."**_

I growled again, reaching my hands down to wrap around her waist. I had meant to hug her, but she jumped up, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her arms snaked around my neck and into my hair, pulling me to kiss her roughly. _Fuuuuuuuuck, she tasted amazing._ I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed, teasing. She groaned into my mouth and I pulled away long enough to ask her if there was somewhere private we could go.

"My office. Second door on the right."

Her breathy voice hit my ears and I nearly came right there. Holy shit. And she kept grinding against my tip, which had me gripping her ass hard, rolling my hips against her. I walked us into her office and set her down, much to her displeasure. She whimpered in need and began running her hands over my body, causing goose bumps to break out over my body.

I locked the door and looked around and noticed the camera in the corner. I grinned and looked around, finding some paper and a marker. I wrote a note on the paper and reached up to tape it to cover the lens. I laughed, because whomever looked at the camera would see, "BRB TAKING A POOP." Licking my lips, I turned back to the woman. I held my hands on my hips and stared at her.

"Clothes off. Turn around. Ass towards me."

I could smell her arousal and dear Goddess, it had my erection going crazy. I watched as she practically ripped her clothes off of her. I chuckled, and she looked at me, her eyes darkening to a deep red. 

"Slow down, Kitten. I'm not going anywhere."

I licked my lips when she shuddered at my words. I groaned and bit my lip, bringing blood into my mouth, when she turned around and turned her perfect ass towards me. I stepped closer to her, watching as she trembled under my gaze. My wolf was pacing back and forth in my head and it took everything in me to keep her reined in. I placed my hands on her cold ass, rolling the flesh in my hands.

"Such a perfect ass..." I murmured, leaning down to kiss her freckled back gently. I rolled the flesh of her ass in my hands while she squirmed under me. Her heady lust was driving me crazy. 

"Spread your legs."

I demanded and pulled my hands away from her, undoing my own pants and tugging them and my panties down far enough to bring my throbbing cock and balls out. I groaned hard as the cold air hit my warm flesh. I placed my hands back on her ass and spread her leaking pussy so I could position my tip at her entrance.

"I'm a bit bigger than the average human male, Kitten. Tell me if I hurt you..." 

I groaned as she pushed her hips against my hands, whimpering in need. Wolves had large dicks, and I was no exception. While I was a decent ten or eleven inches long, my girth was almost six inches around. I held her open as I pushed my thick rod into her. I kept the lust I felt at bay long enough to get all the way inside her. When I was all the way inside, I didn't start moving, making sure that she was okay. Just because I was horny as fuck didn't mean I want to hurt my mate.

"You okay, Kitten?" I managed, holding myself still while she panted. She whimpered and nodded, gripping the table I had her pushed against. "Yes, Daddy." I groaned hard and started to thrust. Damn her for being so sexy. Her hips met mine as I thrust, which got me going more. I moved my hand to slap her ass as I thrust into her, which caused her to tighten on me. I groaned, which were matched by her own breathy moans. 

Our fluids were sloshing together on the floor and I slapped her ass again. With my other hand, I moved to get my thumb wet from our fluids. When I was satisfied with it being wet enough, I moved my hand and pushed my thumb into her asshole. I felt her stiffen and start to protest, but I slapped her ass harder. 

"Mine. This body belongs to me, Kitten."

I felt her shudder under me with an orgasm. A deep chuckle came from me as I continued to thrust. Who knew talking dirty to a vampire would get her off? I huffed, thrusting a few more times. I was getting close. I groaned and slammed harder into her. 

"I'm cumming, Kitten. Beg for it. Inside or outside."

I hissed through clenched teeth. I had just enough time to do what she wished, but not much more than that. 

"Please, Daddy.... Inside!" 

She rolled her head back to look at me, and I fucking lost it. I slapped her ass hard and slammed into her, tensing and shooting my thick splooge into her. Honestly, I didn't care if it was a safe day or not for her. In addition to being Alpha of my pack, it was my job to give the pack children. I would prefer to plan having kids, though. When I had finished cumming, I sighed and leaned down to kiss between her shoulder blades. I turned and pulled the rolling office chair towards us.

I pulled myself out of her and sat on the chair, tugging her onto my lap. I held her close and rubbed her thigh and her upper back while she panted. 

"Was that too much, Kitten?"

I asked her gently, still horny myself, but I could handle it. Besides, we were still in school. She rested her head on my shoulder and I let out a loving purr. She moved her hand to my belly and rubbed my six pack gently. 

"No, Daddy. I thoroughly enjoyed that..."

I chuckled softly. I laid my head back, closing my eyes for a moment, but groaned a bit when I heard the bell ring for all of us to go home. I looked back at the vampire in my lap.

"My name is Alpha-to-be Octavia Montgomery. I should have introduced myself before I fucked you. My apologies."

She chuckled and squirmed closer to me, our sweaty bodies complimenting each others very well. I felt a ping in my chest from the other mate that I had. I guess she was looking for me. Er, us.

"My name is Queen Janessa Sylvanious, of the Vampire Clan. Mm, you should have, but I also didn't help when I jumped on you." she chuckled, leaning up to give my jawline a gentle kiss.

I nodded and yawned lightly. I hadn't slept well the night before because my wolf had been acting up. I guess this was why. I looked at Janessa, and her eyes were changing between red and that light green.

"We have another mate, Janessa. She's another teacher here." I mentioned, to which she looked at me. She grinned at me. 

"So we're both cougars?" 

I busted out laughing at her comment, but nodded. 

"I suppose you are, Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex. Don't like it, don't read it.

{Janessa's Point of View}

I've been the librarian here for many years. I moved here almost ten years ago, because I could feel in my gut that something was going to happen here and I needed to be here. Sometimes I wondered what my gut was thinking. But, I listened. I've made quite a reputation for myself, and even got some successful library aides. My current aide is a cute like vampire girl by the name of Kiara. She's not my type, but she's good at her job. 

She works part time, which works for me, because the library here isn't all that busy, honestly. I can run the library by myself, but it's always nice to have someone to cover for me when I have to leave for meetings or something of that ilk. Being the Queen of vampires is nice, especially since I get to travel all over the world visiting my own subjects and other clans. I was humming softly to myself and cleaning one of the tables in the library when I felt a soft buzzing in the back of my skull. I was going to ignore it, but it just got louder.

I clicked my tongue and looked behind me. When I looked, I froze. I felt my body prepare for mating, and my lower body was throbbing almost painfully. Eyes that looked like tiger's eye stared back at me and I gasped when she started towards me. I made my way to her, and when she touched me, my body felt like it was on fire. I jumped on her, and when we went to my office, we fucked. She fucked me like nobody has ever fucked me before, and I didn't even care that she came inside me. Hell, I wanted her to get me pregnant, and I don't even know where those thoughts came from. 

When she told me that we had another mate, I wasn't all that shocked, but for it to be another teacher at the same university that we were at was unlikely. That didn't normally happen. We cuddled naked on my office chair and while we collected ourselves, I could feel her getting hard under my thighs. I bit my bottom lip and squirmed on her lap, moving to where she was pressed against my still sloppy entrance, both of our cum mixing as a lubricant. Octavia groaned underneath me, her grip tightening on my thigh.

"C-can I, Daddy?" 

I asked her, moving my face to her jaw, nibbling softly. She growled softly at me, which just got me more turned on. I moved my hand to guide her into me, and slid her all the way in, which caused me to gasp and groan softly. She filled me up so well. It's like I was made for her. Which, by the statutes of her Moon Goddess, I was. In the vampire world, our Bond was the same as the werewolf mating pull. 

I wrapped my arms around her neck and rolled my hips, pushing her in and out of me, panting hard in her ears. Her hands held me on her lap and one of her hands made its way to my breast, teasing my hard nipple. I moaned loudly into her ear and pushed her deep inside me. 

"P-please Daddy..."

I whimpered, rolling my hips against her, drooling a little as she pumped into me. She was going to cum again, and I was happy to accept. I leaned up to nibble on her ear, which made her growl at me deeply. She moved her hand to slap my ass again and I tightened on her. She moved to bite my shoulder and I leaned my head back, moaning as she filled me again. We rode our orgasms out and were panting hard when we stopped moving.

"We should get dressed and figure out how we're going to handle there being three of us."

I nuzzled into her neck, purring as my fangs teased against her flesh. I felt her stiffen under me and she leaned back in the chair. Her hands were still teasing my ass and I was enjoying it. She didn't pull out of me yet, and I didn't mind at all. It had been a long time since I had had a partner that I enjoyed like this. I groaned softly when I felt a pull in my chest. I closed my eyes and huffed a sigh against her neck.

"Was that pull our other mate?"

I ask her, not knowing exactly how this three mate partners thing worked. When her rumbling chuckle sounded under me, I knew the answer. With a soft kiss to my neck, up to my jaw, and then to my lips, she grumbled a purring noise.

"Yes. We should go meet her, so we can figure this out."

I grumbled my agreement and pulled her out of me, which earned me a hiss of pleasure from her, and went over to get dressed. After we were both dressed, I unlocked the door and she pulled the paper she had put up on the camera. When we left my office, I reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled myself against her side. I wasn't even sure why I felt so comfortable with her so soon after meeting her, but I wasn't going to question her Moon Goddess or our own gods. 

"Kiara. You've got the library while I'm gone. I've got some things I have to take care of. You have my number if you have any issues?"

I made sure that my aide had everything under control before we left the library. As someone as old as I am, I probably shouldn't have been hanging on this young wolf like I was, but I felt like if I let her go, she'd vanish from my sight. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked down the hall, looking for this other mate of ours.


	7. Chapter 7

{Winifred's Point of View}

The class had gone fairly smoothly after Octavia had left. Everyone was quiet, which was a huge plus for me. It gave me time to go over the next lesson plans I had for the next day and the rest of the week. We weren't going very fast with this class, but we were doing well. I sighed softly, moving my hand to my face, rubbing my eyes. It had already been a long day, and it was just a little bit more than halfway done. 

I didn't like the feeling I had in my gut after Octavia had left. I felt... Empty. Like half of my soul had left. I sighed softly and placed my head on my desk. My eyes closed and I felt my body heat up. My lower body tightened and I was getting very wet. Oh, my. I could feel fire rolling beneath my skin, and what felt like soft lips trailing across my skin. Goosebumps rolled across my body and I trembled.

I could feel my panties getting wetter, and I'm sure that the other supernatural beings could smell my arousal. I wanted to touch myself and take care of the aching between my legs. I let out a shaky sigh and tried to calm myself. When the feeling got to be too much, I felt a familiar tightening deep inside me, and when it released, I almost let out a loud moan. I had cum, and I hadn't even done anything to cause it. I was panting softly and I needed to get to a bathroom to clean myself up.

My panties were sticky and I needed to get them off, or replaced. I lifted my head and noticed that all the supernatural beings were looking at me lustily and I knew why. I stood quickly, my legs barely able to hold myself up. Thankfully, my desk helped me for the time being.

"Class is over. I apologize it's a little early, but something came up and I have to leave early. Please place your finished papers on my desk and leave when you're finished."

I let out a shaky breath, took my purse and left without another word. I walked down the hallway, a knowing pull in my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had never felt this pull before and I knew exactly what it was. The mate bond. I had heard stories, and I didn't know I would ever feel it. I had heard voices, and I knew it was my mate. I followed the voices, and when I turned the corner, I noticed that Octavia had her arm around another woman. I thought I would be angry, seeing as she was my mate. 

But I wasn't. As soon as I saw both of them, I knew they were both mine. We were made for each other. Octavia looked up at me, and smiled warmly. She held her hand out for me, and I made a beeline for her. When she wrapped her arm around my waist and I pressed myself against her body, it felt right. I purred softly, almost like a cat. Octavia chuckled softly, tightening her grip on both of us. We shouldn't have been doing this, as student and teachers, but here we were, walking down the halls as if she was a pimp and we were her whores.

I chuckled softly at the thought. But, I honestly didn't care. This felt right, even with there being three of us. I wasn't sure who this other woman was, but at the same time, she felt right, too. We'd get to know each other soon, I felt. 

Before I knew it, we were at Octavia's car and heading towards what I could only assume was her house. I found that it didn't matter, as long as the three of us were together.


	8. Chapter 8

{Octavia's Point of View}

Pulling up to my house, I parked the car and was out and opening the doors for both my mates before they were able to. Just because they were older than I am doesn't mean I was going to stop being a gentlewoman. When they had gotten out of my car, I shut the doors and took a breath. I wasn't sure how this meeting with my parents was going to go, but we had to figure out exactly how this whole three mate thing was going to between us, especially since they were both teachers at the school I went to.

I sighed softly as I wrapped my arms around their waists and opened the Pack Link.

_"Anna, can you make sure my parents are in the kitchen? I've got both my mates here and they've been as adamant as you about meeting them once I find them."_

_"Got it, Big Bad Wolf. I'll get them. See you and your mates soon!"_

I blinked my eyes, shaking my head softly, chuckling as Anna went on about the plural of mates, instead of the singular. I rub my fingers in circles on the girls' hips and looked at both of them.

"I know this is sudden, but I hope you're ready to meet my parents and my Beta. Anna is getting them now." I looked at both of them and continued. "If you don't want to do this now, we can do it another time, or not at all. But, if we're going to be mates, you'll have to meet them eventually." I explained, hoping to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

"I'm okay with it, Daddy." 

Janessa spoke her agreement while Winifred bit her bottom lip, looking nervous. I raised my eyebrow at her and leaned down to look at her face.

"Hey." I got her attention. "What's bothering you?" She didn't answer, but that didn't settle the unease in my stomach. I sighed and looked back to the house. "We'll figure it out inside, and I expect answers, Kitten." I told her, squeezing her hip and starting to the house with both of them. I released both of them and opened the door for them, waiting until they got inside to close the door.

The pack house was huge, if you weren't used to that kind of thing. From the entrance way, you could see the open kitchen to the left. There was a large dining room attached to that, and quite a few glass windows and doors that made up the kitchen and dining room wall that opened to a huge in ground pool. There was a fence around the pool, and past that, there was a huge open field that had trees in the distance that acted as the fence. 

Past the woods there were several ponds and waterfalls and things of that nature. That side of the property butted up to another pack, but many miles further in. To the right of the entrance way, there was a living room and another open area that we had made into a game area. There's a huge television in the living room, several couches and chairs, beanbags and tables. In the game area, we have electronic games, board games, and a bunch of other games.

Directly in front of the entrance way, there is a short hallway that leads to stairs that head up to the bedrooms. There's three stories. There are all the pack members on the second floor, and the higher ranked members on the third floor, with their offices. Each bedroom has a bathroom attached, but we always have a huge community bathroom if anyone wants to use it. That's mostly used for our guests when we don't want to share our private bathrooms. It makes them feel safer when they know where all their members are.

I lead the two women to the kitchen, where I could already hear the voices of my parents and my beta. I sighed softly and we came into view. They all stopped talking and looked at me. I smiled like an idiot and there was silence for a long, long time before Anna spoke.

_"NO FUCKING WAY."_

I winced at her voice. Janessa and Winifred tilted their heads when I winced and Anna walked over to me to get right in my face, while pointing at our teachers.

_"YOUR MATES ARE OUR FUCKING TEACHERS?!"_

I chuckled stupidly, rubbing the back of my neck nervously while my parents just watched. I nodded, and sighed softly.

"Believe me, I was just as shocked. Even more so when it happened to be both of them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a threesome.

{Octavia's Point of View}

I sighed softly when my mother placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and urged her away. The look on her face told me that she'd ask me a bunch more stuff later, and that I was only getting away because the Luna was having her leave. While my mother got Anna away from us, my father stood in front of me, his arms crossed in front of me and an eyebrow raised.

"Two mates, eh?"

I stood straighter in front of him, stepping in front of my mates. Staring right at him was seen as a challenge to any Alpha, but I honestly wasn't scared of him when it came to my mates. I felt like I could beat him, even if he kicked my ass every single time. He was the only wolf I couldn't beat in a fair fight.

"Yes, Alpha."

I answered shortly, making sure that I didn't growl at him. He chuckled softly and looked at both of my mates and I growled ever so softly. He may have been my father and my Alpha, but these women are mine.

"And both your teachers? Always knew you'd take after your old man!"

His serious demeanor cracked and he laughed loudly as he moved to put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a noogie. I squirmed against him, growling and pushing on his arm against me. My mates were whimpering and trying to get to me, but my mother and beta were holding them back. My mom and Anna were laughing as my father finished his noogie and let me go. 

I groaned and pushed him away while my mates rushed over to me and pulled me down to look at my head and make sure I wasn't hurt. My mother moved to place her hands on my fathers' forearm and made soft noises.

"Look at how much they love her already, and they've just met."

I glared at my mother. She knew just as well as I how the mate bond works. I bowed gently to my father.

"Yes, Alpha. Janessa is our librarian, and the Queen of the vampires. Winifred is our Language Arts teacher, and a Succubus."

My parents froze and narrowed their eyes. The air was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. My mother was the first to speak, and even my father was shocked.

"Well, this is one way to merge the packs. Or whatever your groups are called?" she tilted her head, unsure. She had been born and raised by the wolves, so she had no idea about anything other than the packs. She brought our attention back to herself when she clapped her hands. "So, when is the wedding and when can I expect grand-pups?"

I blushed very hard and wasn't even able to answer right away. Winifred raised her hand to reply, but then dropped it and hid her face in my shoulder. Janessa chuckled softly and seemed like the only one who wasn't bothered by the topic.

"I, for one, am ready and willing whenever Da - _Octavia_ \- is ready for both of those."

I sent her a dark glare when she almost called me "Daddy." There was no way in Hell I wanted my parents to know that I enjoyed being called Daddy by them. Well, that's the end of this conversation with my parents.

"I'd love to keep talking, but now we have to go and talk about how we're going to handle this while we're at school. We'll be back down later. Don't bother us."

I gave them all a dark glare, especially Anna, because I knew she would try to open the door while we were in the middle of anything, and Goddess knows she wouldn't let me live it down. I grabbed both of their hands and led them to the third story and to my room. I opened the door for both of them, waiting for them to walk in before I shut the door. I noticed when Janessa stiffened in the center of my room. 

I didn't have a lot of furniture, but it was a homey room. My bed was off center to the right, next to a window. To the left, there was a door that lead into my huge bathroom. I had a stand-up shower and a garden tub. Next to the bathroom, there was a large walk-in closet. Against the wall to our direct left was a wooden dresser that I never used. I used dark purple sheets and bedding on my canopy bed (and a light purple fabric that hangs around the canopy).

I raised my eyebrow when Janessa turned around and her eyes were dark red. She stalked over to me and pushed me against the wall, kissing me roughly and biting my bottom lip. I gripped on her upper arms and groaned. She licked my bottom lip and took advantage of when I groaned to shove her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for a little bit, before I let her win. She tugged me against her and turned us around, pushing us until we made it to my bed.

With a growl, she pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of my lap. She looked over to Winifred for a moment. 

"Ride her face. I'm riding her dick."

I blushed very hard and that damned cock of mine twitched under her, and only got harder when she started taking her clothes off. My legs were hanging off the bed, so I sat up and held her against me, moving us back to where my head was on my pillows, which were against my headboard. Winifred looked nervous, but the smell of sex was getting to her.

Janessa stripped completely naked and started working on my pants. I hissed when the cold air hit the warm flesh of my cock. She pulled my dick out of my panties and left my balls and pussy in my panties. She looked over to Winifred as she stroked me, and I whimpered as my hips started bucking under her gently. 

"Are you going to get over here?"

Janessa sounded almost angry. She narrowed her eyes and stroked me harder, and I moved my hands to her thighs and bucked under her touch. I gasped and bit my bottom lip to try to keep from moaning. All the rooms were sound proof, but that didn't mean I wanted to moan while my parents were in the same house. She squeezed the tip of my dick when the bed dipped and Winifred moved to hover her panty covered crotch over my face. 

I moved my hands to Winifred's thighs and groaned when Janessa used her free hand to slap Winifred's ass above me. Winifred yelped above me, and I noticed that the wet spot on her panties get bigger. I moved her panties aside and urged her down so I could start licking her crotch. Janessa slid herself onto my now throbbing cock and I groaned hard at how tight she still is.

Winifred gripped the headboard above me, and I assaulted both her entrance and her clit with my tongue. I groaned against Winifred's crotch with all the wet that Janessa was slapping on my belly. I moved my fingers to use both her wet and my wet to get two of my fingers wet. When I was satisfied they were wet enough, I moved them to Winfred's butt hole and smeared that cum until I was satisfied. 

I continued to lick her crotch and slowly pushed my fingers into her rear hole, making sure that if she was uncomfortable, that I'd stop. When she moaned and rolled her hips against my face, I rubbed the inner wall against her vaginal wall to tease her A-spot. The moans she was making were enough for me to keep going. Janessa moved her hips in a different way and I hit her cervix just right enough that I bucked my hips and moaned. 

I was so close. And from what I could tell, Janessa was, too. I wasn't sure how close Winifred was, but I'd keep going until she had orgasmed. I continued to lick and stroke while Janessa continued to ride me and slap Winifred's ass every now and then. Winifred started gripping the headboard fairly hard, and Janessa was tightening on my dick. I continued teasing Janessa and Winifred, and both of them moaned loudly as they came. I had bucked my hips as I came, filling Janessa with my splooge.

All of us panted hard as we came down from our high. Janessa slid my length out of her and flopped onto the bed next to me, laying her arm across my taut belly and her head on my shoulder, while Winifred still held onto the headboard. I pulled my fingers out of Winifred and licked my face to clean what I could of her cum off. I held her thighs so she didn't fall, feeling how hard they were trembling. I sighed softly.

"Let's all get a shower, and then we'll discuss this mate thing, okay?"

I rested my cheek against Janessa's head, rubbing Winifred's ass as we continued to calm ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

{Winifred's Point of View}

I sat on Octavia's bed, hanging my legs off the side. I had my legs crossed at the ankles, and Octavia was braiding my waist length hair. I didn't mind it, since I loved feeling her hands on my body. However, I felt like I was betraying Archibald with my feelings. I sighed a bit hard and Octavia leaned forward and kissed my shoulder, sparks shooting through my body at the simple touch.

"What's bothering you, Winifred?"

I jumped when she spoke directly to me. I know Succubi are supposed to be these confident, sexy women, but I certainly didn't feel like that now. I toyed with the engagement ring that was on my hand. I didn't really care for it, but Archie had given it to me, and my mother approved. Would she approve of this relationship? I wasn't even sure if Octavia could give my kind kids. I sighed again and leaned back against her, making her yelp in surprise, but she wrapped her arms around my waist anyway. She kept playing with my hair as I closed my eyes and spoke.

"I'm already promised to someone else."

I felt Octavia stiffen underneath me. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. I didn't dare look at her. Before she could say anything, Janessa spoke up.

"Is it serious? Do you love him?"

I winced at her questions, still toying with the engagement ring. Did I love him? I mean, sure. I did love him. But, not like I should. He's a man, and well, I'm totally gay. I groaned softly. I heard Octavia take in a deep breath and her thighs stiffened. Was she trying to keep her dick from getting hard? 

"I..." I sighed. "I want to. My mother picked him years ago to continue our breed. I am expected to carry many children for my race as the Princess, and soon to be Queen. As for love..." I toyed with the ring a little more. "I do love him, but not in the way I'm supposed to?" I scrunched my face, getting off of the bed and pacing in the bedroom. "If I were to marry him, I would like to believe that I could come to love him like I'm supposed to?" I raised my hands and sighed again.

"If you want to be with him, you will have to reject both of us."

Octavia spoke, and I could feel the sadness in her. She didn't want that, and it didn't feel like Janessa wanted that, either. And then Octavia chuckled, looking at Janessa and then back to me.

"Although, if your family, er, mother, is worried about you getting pregnant, I am more than capable of getting you both pregnant. I do have the proper parts."

I could see Octavia blushing while Janessa moved herself from her pillows and poked Octavia in the inner thigh. 

"I knew you had the dick from our previous romps, but you have the rest of it, too?"

Octavia blushed harder and sighed, getting closer to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs. 

"Here. This is what I have. No touching. We're talking important things now." With those words, she glared at Janessa. Without another word, we both got to our knees in front of her. She sighed softly, blushing very, very hard and tugged her panties down. She touched her limp dick and moved it aside to show us her attached balls and her pussy. I was shocked. I had never seen anyone like her before and it made my loins tremble. 

I was still a virgin, which was a part of my Tribe's customs. The Royalty had to stay virgins until they were married or they lost their spots. I don't know how they knew, but they did. I could hear Octavia growl and curse.

"Fuuuuck. I can smell both of you getting turned on. This was a terrible idea." she groaned as she shoved her appendages back into her panties with difficulty. Without another word about her junk, she looked back at me, and I squirmed under her darkened yellow gaze. Ah, shit, my panties were getting very wet.

"You have to make a choice, Winifred." I gulped a bit loudly. "You can stay with this man that you're engaged to and reject us both, or you can call off the engagement." Octavia stated, her eyes darkening a bit more, and I could smell not only her arousal, but Janessas' as well.

"However. I cannot stop the.... Urges we have. I can keep mine under control enough around you until I get back to Janessa. When her and I fuck, you will feel everything until you reject us. I cannot mark either of you as mine until you decide to be with us, or reject us." 

I knew what she was saying, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. At the same time, I didn't love him. If I did choose to marry him, I would be miserable. Whereas with Octavia and Janessa, I could physically feel how they felt about me and each other. I rested my cheek against Octavia's knee, and closed my eyes. I felt weightless when I was with this two. With Archie, I just felt uncomfortable. Janessa moved back to the bed to cuddle up with Octavia and I groaned as my mind raced with all the possibilities.

"If it will help any, Winifred, I can meet your mother and let her know about my, well, baby maker." 

I heard Janessa snort into the pillow and try to hide her laughing. I sat up on my knees, looking at both of them on the bed.

"I... Have no intention of rejecting either of you, but I don't want to hurt him, either. If... We go meet her, maybe I can convince her to call off the wedding, since she was only doing this because I hadn't found my mate at my age..." I bit my bottom lip and heard Octavia groan a bit.

"When do you want to go?"

I jerked my head up to find that both Janessa and Octavia were staring at me. I suddenly felt very nervous and exposed.

"As soon as possible, preferably."

I could feel Octavia pull me atop her and her junk touched my crotch and I felt fire lick up my whole body and my nipples got harder than they've ever been with my encounters. She rested her hands on my hips and I tried as hard as I could to keep from rubbing myself against her, even though that was all I could think about in that moment. Thankfully Octavia growled to bring me back.

"Set the meeting and we'll head that way in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

{Octavia's Point of View}

I normally didn't let anyone drive my car. But here we are, with Winifred driving my baby with Janessa in the passenger seat and myself in the back. Janessa wanted to sit in the back with me, but I quickly declined, knowing she just wanted car sex. She was always trying to fuck, which I didn't mind, but we had to get all of this triple mate shit solved before we focused on us and our future.

I sighed softly, rubbing my face before dropping my head back against the seat and stared at the roof. I closed my eyes and just breathed. I didn't want to think about how this meeting with Winifred's mother was going to go. I honestly didn't like any of this, but what else could I do? One of my mates was engaged to a man, of all things, and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

I understood that. But, not making a choice hurt those involved, too. And if she didn't make a choice that would make her happy, she'd always be miserable. She may not have wanted to hurt anyone, but she also couldn't be miserable her whole life, could she? I blew out a puff of air and jumped slightly when Janessa placed her hand on my knee.

"Is everything okay, Daddy?"

I chuckled softly, the sound coming from deep within my chest. I lifted my head, looking at her sleepily. I honestly hadn't been sleeping all that great since I found these two. Winifred didn't want to ruin anything by having sex with us, and Janessa couldn't get enough sex.

As it was stated on one of my favourite cartoons, "The spirit is _willing_ but the _flesh_ is spongy and bruised."

"I honestly don't know how this meeting is going to go, and I'm a bit nervous?" I ended the statement as a question, not really knowing why there was a growing ball of nerves growing in my stomach. I couldn't quite place why I was nervous, but I could see that it was affecting Janessa and Winifred. I sat up, leaning forward with my face between the seats so they could both hear me clearly.

"If I'm honest, I think Winifred's mother is going to have an issue with her trying to break this engagement, and I don't think Winifred will fight her on it." I sighed softly, meeting Winifred's eyes in the rear view mirror. "I think she wants to make her mother happy, and I think there's an ulterior motive for her mother wanting her to marry this man she's engaged to." I didn't like what I was saying, but they'd know if I was lying to them. I looked back to Winifred's eyes in the mirror and I smiled sadly.

"We'll support whatever you want, Winifred. Just please do what makes you happy, okay?"

I know I couldn't force her to make a choice that she didn't want to, but Goddess, I didn't want her to be miserable. She smiled softly and went back to watching the road. We turned off the main road and I had hung my head, and Janessa moved her hand to play with my hair. I groaned softly as she softly massaged my head.

"We're here, you two."

Winifred killed the engine and didn't attempt to get out. Her heart rate had increased, and I looked up at her. She was biting her bottom lip and gripping the steering wheel like she was trying to crush it. I tilted my head and was about to say something when she turned to look directly at me.

"My mother is the Queen of the Succubi. She's... Very powerful and I'm sure she'll try something to take you away from... From us."

I could tell she was nervous about being with both myself and Janessa, but I was glad she was trying. I nodded softly, not sure what she wanted me to say. Without another word, we all got out of my car and she lead us to the mansion that her race lived in. She was very nervous and shaking. I rested my hand on her lower back, but not low enough to be on her ass, as much as I wanted to touch it. She relaxed a bit, but she was still nervous.

She pushed on the front doors and they opened with a loud creak. When she stepped inside, there was a few maids and butlers that froze and then bowed when they saw her. Whispers about her having returned were heard throughout the hall. A clearing of a throat was heard and our attention was brought to the woman sitting on the throne at the end of the long hall.

She looked gorgeous. Confidence rolled off of her in waves, which is always hella sexy. Her legs were crossed, and she was leaning back against the throne in such a cocky manner. I couldn't stop my eyes as they trailed over her body, starting at those slender, muscled legs. When I got to her thin waist, she uncrossed her legs and I noticed rather quickly that she wasn't wearing any panties. Oh, jeez.

She then crossed her legs again, and my gaze traveled further upwards, landing on her breasts. Holy shit the tits on this woman. I could bury my face in them and die a happy woman. I forced my gaze further up, and I winced slightly when I noticed that she was licking her lips and staring at me. I shuddered, not knowing how to react to any of this. Sure, I was into older women, but this woman had to be old enough to be my great, great, grandmother.

I felt Janessa and Winifred stiffen next to me, and Janessa pressed herself against my side. I could feel the jealousy coming off of her. The jealousy wasn't as strong from Winifred, but it was there. I took a shuddering breath and wrapped an arm around Janessa's waist, pulling her closer against me. I looked over to Winifred and nodded.

"Mother. I... I wish to call off the engagement to Archibald."

I moved to place my hand on Winifreds' back, rubbing gentle circles to comfort her.

"T-these two women are my mates."

The woman raised an eyebrow and uncrossed her legs, standing elegantly. If Winifred was going to look anything like her in the future, I was so dead. She made her way over to us slowly, swaying her hips like she was seducing us. I almost whimpered. I tightened my grip on Janessa's waist as the woman stopped in front of us.

"Winifred, dear. It's so nice to see you."

Oh god, her voice was like velvet. I got goosebumps. Is this what a fully awakened Succubus was like? I didn't stand a chance. I flinched when she looked directly at me, her face contorting into a grin and her eyes staring at me in such lust I almost felt naked. I stiffened completely when she stepped into my personal space, grabbed my face and pulled me down into a deep kiss. When she pulled back, I could feel part of my life essence leaving my own body to go to hers.

"Alpha.... My name is Leandra, Queen of the Succubi."


	12. Chapter 12

{Winifred's Point of View}

I stiffened as my mother grabbed my mate and kissed her, pulling some of her life essence out. I knew it was her way of testing whomever was my mate, but that didn't mean I had to like it. In fact, I didn't. At all. I knew both Octavia and Janessa were worried about how I had been acting recently, but I did have to make a choice. I didn't want to lose the mate I had been waiting for, but I also didn't want to hurt Archie.

But.... I wanted my mates. I could be selfish for once in my life, right? I grimaced, and Octavia placed a hand on my back, having recovered from my mother. We didn't have a mate mind link yet because her and I hadn't officially had sex, but I could read her eyes. I nodded, smiling softly when I noticed Janessa looking at me, as well.

"I'm okay. We'll be okay."

I ran my hand against Octavia's forearm and moved her hand from my back so I could hold her hand and interlock our fingers, sparks running through my body. I smiled warmly and looked back at my mother.

"I wish to call off the engagement with Archibald so that I can be with my mates."

I stood a bit taller and stepped closer to Octavia and Janessa as I spoke to my mother. My mother grinned and stepped away from Octavia and in front of me, with a little sniff. Her amber eyes widened and she leaned back, grinning like the goddamn Cheshire Cat.

"You are still a virgin, Winifred."

I blushed very hard as she made the comment, and Octavia stiffened next to me, a soft growl escaping her.

"We have been taking it slow."

Her eyes darkened and she looked directly at my mother, her mouth opened in a small snarl.

"As soon as she is ready, we will plan a wedding and for children, if she so desires."

I blushed very deeply, knowing that she meant every word. Warmth spread in my chest as both Octavia and Janessa looked at me and smiled lovingly. I gave them the same look. I couldn't bear to be with anyone different. I wanted both of them as much as they wanted me. My mother broke the moment with a loud laugh.

"Children? You are all women! She cannot get you pregnant!"

At that, Octavia laughed and looked at my mother. Her fangs were showing as she grinned and reached for her tight blue jeans.

"That's where you're wrong, ma'am." Octavia chuckled and tugged her pants down, making sure that she didn't get hard with her mates' arousal surrounding her. She had her pants down around her thighs and tugged her panties down so that she could show my mother her dick and balls. I bit my lip as I watched her, and I know she could feel how horny both myself and Janessa were getting. Her dick started twitching and she growled at both of us, which made us squirm.

"What..."

My mother got down on her knees in front of Octavia and grabbed her flaccid dick from her starting to stroke. Octavia growled deeply (which was paired with my own growl and Janessa's growl), her eyes going black and her hand going to my mothers' wrist to stop her. Her voice sounded pained when she spoke.

"Release it."

She gave no room for argument, and for a moment, I thought my mother wouldn't listen. I sighed in relief when she let go and I felt myself relax. Mother grinned when she stood, tugging Octavia back down for another kiss, making it deeper this time. Janessa and I both pushed on mother's shoulders, forcing her away from our mate.

"Mother! She's ours!"

"Let go, you old hag!"

I looked at Janessa in horror at what she said, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my mother, who was standing in front of us, grinning still.

"The engagement will be called off."


	13. Chapter 13

{Octavia's Point of View}

I sighed as we all left the mansion where we had met Leandra. Janessa moved her hand to place it on my knee and I lifted my head to look at both Janessa and Winifred.

"That... Could have been worse, I suppose?"

I chuckled, enjoying the warmth of my mates in my chest. I let out a deep purr, my wolf enjoying their company. I had been fighting her on marking them, because they weren't ready yet. Well, Janessa was, but I didn't want to rush Winifred. And I couldn't mark one of them and not the other. That would fuck up our whole dynamic. A soft squeeze on my thigh caught my attention and I looked up to see both my mates looking at me with concern.

I smiled softly at them and moved my hands to rest on their hands on my thighs. I interlocked our fingers and smiled warmly. This felt right. I smiled wide at both of them. I hadn't expected to find out that I have two mates, and that they're both my teachers. But I'm glad that I did.

"Did you mean it?"

I looked at Winifred, tilting my head slightly, trying to figure out what she was talking about. I had forgotten about what was spoken of in the mansion with her mother. I honestly wanted to forget about her mother, if I could. 

"Mean... What, dear?"

Her brow furrowed as she looked at me, and I chuckled softly, purring when Janessa started rubbing circles on my hand with her thumb.

"When you said you'd marry us and we'd have children?"

I stiffened and blushed deeply, dropping my head between them. I wanted to cuddle them and talk about our future in bed, not in the backseat of my damn car. I raised my head and looked at both of them, smiling and letting my love for them radiate through our mate bond.

"As soon as you're both ready, we'll do it."

I told her, which earned me a soft smile. I lifted both their hands and kissed them gently. I looked at both of them again.

"I will do my best to give you two everything you desire to make you happy. I know I'm still young, but I am the Alpha." I grinned. "That has to count for something!" I stuck my tongue out at both of them, which they giggled at. I cleared my throat. "Alright, let's get back inside. I'm sure you two are tired."

We left my car in the garage, and walked inside, greeting the pack mates as we went to my room. I opened the door for both of them, waiting until they got inside before closing the door behind myself. I sighed softly, cursing. I looked at both Janessa and Winifred and went into my closet, turning the light on.

"I'm not sure if any of this stuff will fit you, but I just realized that you both don't have clothes here." I sighed softly as they came into the closet with me. I held my hands up and started to leave the closet. "Anything you want to wear, it's yours. We'll get some stuff of yours here, if you want to stay here. If you don't want to, then I'll just buy some clothes for when you sleep over."

As I finished talking, I left the closet, going to my bed to flop down on it. I crawled up my bed until I was at the headboard and flopped down, leaning my back against the headboard and used my arms to support my head. I closed my eyes as I listened to my mates giggle in the closet. My breathing slowed and I was soon asleep before my mates finished. I didn't even wake when they climbed into the bed with me, but I know I wrapped my arms around them when they snuggled into my body.


	14. Chapter 14

{Octavia's Point of View}

I woke before the sun. I groaned softly, which caused the woman snuggled into my sides further. I couldn't go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and opened my mind link for Anastasia. 

"Ana."

No answer.

"Anastasia"

No answer.

"ANA!"

There was a snort and a deep growl. Obviously I woke her up, but she'd get over it.

"What the fuck do you want, big bad Alpha?"

"Come run with me. We haven't hung out since I brought my mates home."

"I'll meet you outside in five."

The mind link cut off and I chuckled. I managed to squirm out from my mates grips without waking them up. I had fallen asleep in my clothes, so I went and brushed my teeth and hair, before heading downstairs to meet Ana for a run. I was stretching when I heard her come out of the pack house. I grinned and yelped when she slapped my ass, as I was touching the ground in front of me.

"Nice to see those mates of yours haven't locked you up so the rest of us get a chance." 

We both laughed and I straightened, pulling her close to me in a tight hug. God, I missed my best friend.

"Oh, come now. You'll understand when you find your mate."

I grinned and jumped away from her when she swiped at me. We both stripped naked so we didn't rip our clothes and folded them, placing them on the porch before we shifted. I was about as tall as a large bull mastiff, and Ana was a little bit smaller than me. 

"Ready?"

She bared her fangs at me in a grin as she nudged my shoulder.

"I was born ready, big bad Alpha."

A throaty chuckle broke from both of us as we trotted to the treeline and took off, running at full speed. We were matched for speed, so I wasn't upset when she pulled ahead, and I trailed behind. It was fun to let ourselves loose like this. Our wolfish laughs were heard, a haunting melody as we ran through the woods. We ran for what felt like hours. We only stopped when Ana padded to a stop near a pond that was deep into our territory.

"It always surprises me just how big Akalia is when we run, Tav."

I chuckled and we flopped down on our sides and rolled around in the dirt and leaves.

"You and Sage are almost as big as I am, you know~"

We teased her. She chuckled and got up, nudging me hard enough that I fell into the pond. I yelped loudly, and paddled my way back to the bank, climbing out and shaking out on her.

"That was a total dick move, bestie."

I laughed, and she sent me a glare. 

"You'd know about the dick moves, wouldn't you?"

There was silence as we stared at each other and then we busted out laughing loudly enough that we didn't hear the crunching of leaves in the distance. We were rolling and wrestling in the undergrowth, enjoying ourselves. At the sound of a distinct clicking noise, we stiffened and I stepped in front of Ana, all my fur standing on edge.

I growled when she tried to step in front of me. As Alpha, it was my job to protect my pack. Though, I couldn't do that job if I was dead, but it wasn't at that point yet, so. Our ears were flicking back and forth trying to find where the noise had come from when there was the familiar sound of a gunshot, and then I was screaming in pain.

Ana howled in panic and tried to catch my body from falling to the ground. I had been shot in the shoulder, but I wasn't going to stop until we got out of there.

"Ana, we have to get back to the pack house..."

I managed, my voice was getting softer, and blood was staining my white fur. I managed to force my body up from the ground, the quicksilver running through my veins faster from the adrenaline. She ran over and pushed herself against my bleeding shoulder to support me as we walked back to the pack house. My vision was getting blurry and I was losing feeling in the right side of my body. Ana opened the pack link and screamed for anyone to get to the front of the house. I didn't even have the strength to call anyone to help us.

"GET THE PACK DOCTOR. OCTAVIA HAS BEEN SHOT."

When we got to the treeline, I had just enough strength to shift back to my human form, and Ana kept supporting me. I tried to help her as best as I could, seeing as I was almost twice her size. We were buck naked when we managed to stumble to the porch with everyone on the porch. The pack doctor had a robe for me and my parents carried a robe for Ana. Black was trailing outwards toward the rest of my body from the wound.

The pack doctor wraps the robe around me and picks me up in a newlywed carry like I weigh nothing. I don't even have the strength to wrap my arms around his shoulders to help him carry me to the medical part of the pack house. We passed my mates coming down the stairs and I didn't even have the strength to let them know that even though I was covered in blood, I'd be okay. I watched as their eyes widened in horror and watched as my parents held them back so that the pack doctor could get me to medical.

I tried to chuckle, to make a joke, but all I managed was to spit up blood, getting it on my chest, which just added to the bloody mess I already was. 

Well, fuck... was the last thought I had before I managed to pass out.


	15. Chapter 15

{Octavia's Point of View}

The wind blew softly around me. The grass tickled my skin as I laid on it. The sun was warm on my face. I was laying on my back in the grass, my eyes closed, and my arms supporting my head as I relaxed. I didn't feel the stress of being alpha. I didn't feel the stress of college. I felt lightweight. I felt happy. I took a deep breath and sighed. There wasn't anything in the air that was a threat to me.

I stretched on the grass, groaning softly as my bones cracked and I felt better. I felt like there was something I should have been doing, but there wasn't anything I could think of right now. I yawned and stretched again. I rolled over onto my side and started to close my eyes, using my arms as a pillow. The weather was perfect for a nap outside.

I grunted softly as I felt a throbbing deep in my chest. I'd never felt that before, so I wasn't sure what to compare it to. I shrugged lightly and snuggled back into the comfy grass. The wind picked up and I shivered. Now it was getting cold. I rolled over and noticed that the sun had gone down past the horizon and now it was nighttime.

Rolling back onto my back, I noticed all the stars and the moon. I smiled warmly, noticing that the sky and the stars reminded me of both my mates eyes. I groaned hard as another pain in my chest formed. I sat up and rubbed where the pain was. I let out a sharp hiss of discomfort. I looked around, trying to see if there was anything that I could use to figure out what it was that was hurting me. My wolf didn't seem to be on edge, so I guess it wasn't that much of a threat.

I sighed and leaned back on the ground again, noticing that the sky was starting to swirl and mix. There were whites and yellows, reds and then startling greens all mixed with the nightly colours. I scrunched my face and the pain in my chest had me gasping for breath, and before I knew it, I was sitting up, panting and covered in sweat.

\------------

I tried to sit up and was pushed down against the hospital bed a bit harshly. I started to growl, but found that I couldn't make any noise because of how dry my throat was. I started to open my eyes and groaned deep in my chest when I noticed how bright the room was.

"Oh, thank the Moon Goddess!"

"Octavia!"

"You fucker!"

I groaned deeply again and tried to cover my face, only to find that my arms were covered in IV's and that Anastasia was sitting on my lap, reared back to punch me in the chest again. I could only keep my eyes narrowed at her.

"Did you fucking punch me in the chest?"

I managed to groan, even though it felt like I had a Sahara Desert in my throat. I groaned in pain when Ana pressed herself against me and I felt her hug me tight enough to break bones and felt her tears on my shoulder. I could hear my mates whimpering in the background, but I knew that they wouldn't be allowed to see me unless I was dead or was going to die for sure. My father stood in front of them and my mother was holding Winifred, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

The doctor came over and I groaned, trying to sit up, but he scolded me and I sat back down. Ana brought me a cup of water and she slapped my hands when I tried to reach for the cup. She helped me to drink the water, which I drank like I hadn't had water in years and I choked on the last bit, spilling it on my chest and dripping fresh blood on my chest.

The doctor nodded, checking to make sure everything was okay, otherwise. He checked the fresh blood on my chest, and my mouth. When he was satisfied, he leaned back and addressed everyone in the room.

"She needs to be on bed rest for at least another week. Her Alpha blood is what saved her. A lesser wolf would have died." he was cut off by a deep growl by Ana.

"She did die three times!"

I looked at her, my eyes fully open now that I'm used to the brightness of the world of the living. I knew I was pale, but I know I paled when she said that.

"I... I died?"

I stuttered, looking at my parents, Ana, my mates, and the doctor. No-one answered me, and I knew it was the truth. I sighed softly and dropped my head back against the pillow that was supporting me.

"How bad was the bullet wound, doc?"

The pack doctor looked at me and sighed before writing something else on the clipboard he was holding with my stats on it. When he had finished writing, he looked back at me.

"If the bullet had gone any deeper into your shoulder, it would have killed you permanently. If you had been a lesser wolf, as I stated earlier, you would have died. The quicksilver almost made it to your heart and your brain." he sighed softly. "You've been out for three weeks, Octavia."

I lifted my head to look at him way too quickly, and made myself lightheaded. I paled even more than I had earlier.

"T... Three weeks?"

Everyone nodded, not looking at me. I sighed shakily. I squirmed and winced, everything hurting. I let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"So, another week in bed, huh?" I tried to get comfy, and when I winced, my mates whimpered and whined. "Look on the bright side, at least I'm not still dead." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I groaned in pain when I shifted on the cot, letting my head fall back as I noticed that apparently that wasn't the right joke to cut at this time. I looked over to my parents and sighed softly.

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble, mom, dad."

I moved my fingers gently, and my parents released my mates, who immediately darted to my sides, fussing over me. Janessa messed with my hair and ran her fingers down my left arm and interlocked our fingers. Winifred ran her own fingers down my shoulders, my chest, my belly, and then down to my fingers to interlock our fingers. I could tell that they felt better. I wasn't able to move very good but I squeezed their hands as well as I could.

"I'm sorry to have worried you both. Have you been taking care of yourselves?"

I groaned when they climbed into the cot with me, Janessa on my left, and Winifred on my right, and placed their arms across my belly and their heads on my shoulders. The doctor was about to say something to them, but I shook my head. Sure, I was hurting, but they wouldn't let me leave their sight now that I was awake. My mom came over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Your mates and Ana haven't left your side since Ana brought you from the forest."

I nodded, sighing softly.

"When I recover, we'll talk more about that, okay?"

My parents nodded, and I leaned my head back and was snoring softly before they left the room. Ana continued to watch over us, and my mates rubbed their fingers on my belly as they drifted off to sleep, too.


	16. Chapter 16

{Octavia's Point of View}

It had been two months since I had been shot. I had gotten in touch with the Dean of Students from my college as soon as I was able and explained everything, even though she was one of the warriors in my pack and knew what had happened. It looked better to actually be professional and call her. I also mentioned that Janessa and Winifred were my mates and managed to convince her to let them off with me, because if she didn't, they weren't going to be able to focus on their jobs, seeing as I was their mate.

I had gotten us four months off. The Dean, Marriana, wanted to give me the longest time possible off, which was the remainder of the year, but I didn't go for that. Being the Alpha, I couldn't be down for longer than necessary. I had to be strong, and this was no exception. 

I sighed softly as I stared at my ceiling. Janessa and Winifred hadn't left my side since I had been shot, and I wouldn't say I didn't like them being affectionate, but I would like to have some space to breathe. I wrapped my arms around them, smiling warmly when they snuggled into my shoulders.

I sighed softly again, squirming away from them as gently as I could, so I didn't wake them. When I was away from them, I managed to stretch and dropped to the floor. I started to do a shitton of push-ups. I stretched my body to its limits as best I could with this exercise. My muscles were still sore, but getting shot will do that to you.

I laughed softly. I was up in the hundreds when I felt eyes on me. I stopped and looked back to my bed. Both Winifred and Janessa were looking at me hungrily. I cleared my throat and stood up, my sports bra not holding any of the sweat that was dripping down my body. My basketball shorts were hanging off my hips in such a way that my panties were showing.

"Can I help you ladies?"

I asked, raising my eyebrow and cocking my hips to the side. I heard them gulp and whimper. I chuckled, rubbing my face, to keep the sweat from getting in my eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I told them, turning quickly to head to the bathroom. I grinned wide when I head the pair fumble and fall off the bed to join me in the shower. Thankfully, my shower was big enough to have a small party in. I turned the water on and stripped down to nothing and climbed in the shower.

I wasn't shocked when they stripped down and joined me. I was in the middle of washing my hair when Janessa pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. Winifred dropped to her knees in front of me and started kissing my thighs. I groaned into Janessa's mouth, which she took as incentive to shove her tongue into my mouth.

Winifred kissed up my thighs, which caused my dick to start twitching and starting to get hard. When she made it to my dick, she kissed the tip and rolled her tongue along the underside of the tip, then to the top of the tip, sucking the tip into her mouth.

I groaned hard and was, at this point, hard as I could be against her. Janessa and I were tongue fighting and I moved my hands to Winifred's head to hold her against myself. She rolled her tongue around my tip, sucking me deeper into her mouth. I whimpered, bucking my hips gently, trying to keep from doing so.

Winifred sucked about half of my thick length into her mouth and Janessa reached up to grab my breast and started toying with my nipples. Sure, my breasts were large, but I didn't expect them to be that sensitive. She pulled on my nipple and I bucked my hips harder than I intended to, pushing my dick further into her mouth.

She moved her tongue so I could get deeper inside, and I whimpered, sucking on Janessa's tongue. Winifred managed so get the entire length of my dick into her mouth, and then she pulled the whole thing out. She continued that move quite a few times before she increased her speed.

I held my fingers in her hair, trying not to buck my hips against her. I didn't want her to choke, but I also wanted to go faster. I hissed softly when Winfred moved her fingers to play with my clit, and I shoved my dick all the way into her mouth and throat. I growled into Janessa's mouth as we kept kissing. I ran my tongue over her fangs and ended up drawing blood on my tongue.

I heard her growl and start sucking on my tongue harder, cleaning up the blood from my tongue. I whimpered, the shocks rolling through my body as my mates assailed me. I dug my fingers deeper into Winifred's hair, getting close. She continued to give me that blow job and I whimpered into Janessa's mouth when I stiffened.

Winifred held my thighs in place as I came into her mouth. She took all of it, and swallowed when I finished. I was panting, and leaned back against the shower wall as they watched me.

"I see you both missed me."

I chuckled, tugging Winifred up off the floor of the shower and Janessa against me, holding both of them close. I knew it was too soon to love to tell them that I loved them, but I hoped they could feel it through our mate bond. I moved to kiss both of them gently. 

"Let's finish this shower."


	17. Chapter 17

{Unknown Point of View}

I fucked up.

I shot the wrong wolf. I shot the one I needed to tranquilize.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The Boss isn't going to like hearing about this failure. She made it very clear what would happen if I failed.

Man, I hope she lives. I need her alive. I don't want to call her... But she needs to know that I failed. I sighed hard and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Speak."

Ah, shit. That's her "no-nonsense" voice.

"I shot the wrong wolf with quicksilver."

Silence was my answer. Oh, man. I'm so dead.

"You what?!"

Her voice was acidic and I flinched.

"I shot the wolf I was supposed to tranquilize with quicksilver. The small wolf she was with saved her."

I had started pacing. I heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Get back here. If she lives, we'll continue our plans. If she dies, you die. See you in an hour."

She hung up and I gulped loudly. She was being merciful, and that terrified me. I only needed her help because she had the missing element I needed to bring my race back. I sighed, rubbed my face, and grabbed my backpack that held my camping gear and my extra gun and bullets.

I sighed as I placed my bag in my car, getting in the drivers seat and starting the car. The drive didn't take long and I pulled up to the mansion, the guards grunting at me when I walked into the entrance way.

I nodded at one of the guards as he led me to where the Boss was at that time. I winced and ducked when she threw a lamp at my face. If I hadn't ducked, she would have smashed my face with the heavy broken glass.

"Give me one reason to keep you alive, you goddamn failure."

I whimpered when she turned around to look at me, her normally amber eyes sheening to a dark purple in anger. I sighed softly. 

"I'm the only one who's gotten close enough to actually shoot her?" I tried.

Her hands made it to her hips and her lovely tail lashed like an angry cat. And just like that, it was over.

"Go rest until dinner. We'll regroup at that time."

I didn't say another word as I bowed and left, to kill time until dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

{Octavia's Point of View}

I sighed, rubbing my face. My father had called a meeting with the surrounding packs so I could explain to them what had happened. We hadn't heard or seen from the shooter in months, but anyone using silver bullets was worth mentioning to protect everyone.

My mates had gone to work earlier in the morning, much to their dismay. They wanted to stay with me, but I couldn't keep them away from their jobs anymore. I was healed and could defend myself again. Besides, there were rumors Around the school that Winifred and Janessa ran off to elope, which made me laugh because it really wasn't that far from the truth.

"Mind sharing what's so funny, Alpha Montgomery?" 

My father snorted knowingly.

"I was simply thinking of the rumors that had popped up in my absence at the university." I chuckled at the other six Alphas. The Alpha who had spoken, Alpha Blake, nodded knowingly. The Alphas we had here acted as our council. We tried not to involve the Elders, but sometimes we had no choice.

"Right. Moving along." Alpha Chrissiana spoke. She was gorgeous, with her curly red hair and her deep emerald eyes. She reminded me of Winifred, but my mate had more meat on her bones, and it was quite sexy. Hey, I can compliment my mates. Anyway, Alpha Chrissiana was always impatient. Nobody really knew why, so we never asked about it.

All eyes were on her as she spoke again, easily taking control of the conversation and the meeting.

"Start from the beginning, please, Alpha Octavia." She motioned with her hand for me to speak. She was one of the few Alphas who called me by my first name. Not that I cared if they called me by my first or last name. I stood up and pulled my shirt off, turning around as I pushed my bra strap aside.

"Six months ago, I was shot by a man who used quicksilver. I jumped in front of my Beta, but I am unsure as to whether he was aiming for her or myself. We have had no contract from him since, but that doesn't mean that he's vanished."

All the Alphas except my father winced at the wound on my back. The bullet hole was an ugly circle with ugly tendrils coming off of it. I rolled my eyes as Alpha Rex spoke, his voice rough with anger.

"And why did it take you so long to tell us?! Any one of us could have been hunted in that time!"

I pulled my shirt on as I turned back around. I looked directly at him as I placed my hands on the table.

"I didn't tell anyone because I was too busy trying not to die."

I growled softly when he opened his mouth to speak, and I answered before he could say anything else.

"And my family didn't mention anything because they were too busy trying to save their only child. Any other questions?" I snarled the last part, knowing that he didn't have any more questions.

I looked around the table. It didn't seem like anyone had any questions, so I sat down and waved my hand for anyone to speak their concerns. Alpha Constance spoke after a moment, his voice rough from years of yelling.

"Did you or your Beta smell him before he shot you?"

I shook my head as we all looked at him before the attention turned back to me.

"We did not. I barely had a chance to jump in front of my Beta after we heard the gunshot. We heard him curse when I hit the ground. We sent warriors to search when we made it back to the Pack House, but there was no trace of him."

All the Alphas nodded as I finished speaking. They looked at each other, as if trying to come up with another topic. When no one spoke, I stood up.

"If that is everything, I must return to the university."

With an Alpha dismissal, I left and went to pick my mates up.


	19. Chapter 19

{Janessa's Point of View}

I rubbed my face as I sit in my throne. There had been a human murder while I had been away, and so far, I had been away for two months. I wasn't sure how my mates were handling themselves, since I was more than willing to fuck Octavia, and Winifred couldn't yet. At least until we were all officially married. Vampires were much more open about our sex partners.

I tapped my chin. Well, sometimes we were. Humans were both food and tools for pleasure. The most lust our victims felts, the better their blood tasted. Falling in love with a human was a huge taboo. My father would murder both parties and any family that they had. I was a bit more lenient. I let them live if the human left their life behind and joined us.

I raised my eyebrow when one of my fathers' men approached the throne. He stopped and dropped to his knees when he got closer. I watched him intently, having not trusted the man since my father died.

"Princess Janes-"

I cut him off with a low growl and a wave of my hand.

"I am your Queen, Jarrod, and I will be addressed as such."

He bowed his head lower before looking directly me, a threat in my kingdom.

"My apologies, my Lady. I simply wished to ask if you had considered my proposal?"

When he mentioned the proposal, I laughed. I refused to marry the man. He was old enough to be my grandfather. His face looked shocked when I spoke.

"I will be denying it again, Jarrod. I have found my mate."

He snarled at me and stood quickly, no longer respectful.

"I will not be ignored, Janessa! You were promised to me when your father was still king!"

I slammed my fist on my throne, breaking the arm off with the force.

"SILENCE. You will not mention my father while I still rule!"

"Then I challenge you for the throne." he stated calmly.

I stood up from my broken throne slowly, my aura now released and Jarrod looking like he was going to piss himself. I walked slowly from the throne to him, making it known to him that he would lose. I stopped directly in front of him and grinned darkly.

"Do not cry when you lose, Jarrod."

He snarled again as I walked away. We met an hour later at the training ground. We fought bare-handed, and I won. Barely. It had been several months since I had fed properly, but nobody's blood interested me. Except my mates. I sighed as I left Jarrod on the field.

I was making my way to my bedroom to wash up and get some blood pills. I stiffened when my mother called my name and came rushing down the hall, already tutting over my slowly healing wounds.

"Janessa! Why have you not been eating?! We have plenty here!" she scowled.

"Mother." I smiled warmly. "The... Blood here is of no interest to me..." I trailed off, watching her face change into one of the upset understanding.

"Janessa. Why did you not tell me sooner that you had found your mate?" she gripped my upper arms a bit harshly.

"Mates. Two of them." I explained, looking away from her. She gripped me harder and I bit my bottom lip.

"You mean my only daughter has two mates and she didn't feel the need to tell her mother?!"

I winced as she spoke. Sighing, I hung my head.

"Wait in my room. I need to wash up and then we can talk about them, okay?"

She nodded vigorously, vanishing quickly into my bedroom. I sighed hard, hoping that this wasn't going to come. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned when I realized that I had smeared blood in my blonde, almost white hair. I opened my door and my mom was waiting on the bed. She grimaced when she saw me, now able to see the amount of blood on my body. She had smelt it, but knew it wasn't all mine.

I groaned again when the concern flashed across her face. I waved it off and walked over to my dresser to grab some blood pills. I swallowed them before heading into the shower that was big enough for two people, but it just made me miss my mates. I didn't dare masturbate with my mother sitting in the other room, so I just turned the water on super cold and washed myself quickly. After I had gotten dressed, I went into my bedroom, where my mother was still waiting, her brow scrunched.

"Jarrod tells me you almost killed him." she started.

"He's not lying." I checked the slowly healing wounds on my body. "We fought and I did almost kill him. He will not take no for an answer, and I found my mates. He will not be King while I still live." I growled softly, wrapping my arms around myself, hugging myself tightly. I was missing my mates, and my chest had been hurting worse the longer I was away. But I couldn't just up and leave my people.

I sighed hard, still walking around my room. "Mother." I stopped and looked at her. Her own deep red eyes staring at my light green eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me, my breasts in her face, but she didn't care. She hugged me and I choked back a sob as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you, Janessa. Your father would be proud of you, too."

I snarled and stepped away from her, my green eyes going red at her statement.

"That man can stay rotting in his grave for all I care!" I yelled, my fangs extending in my fury. I watched as her eyes darkened and she stepped closer to me, her voice going deeper in mild anger.

"He is still your father, even if you want nothing to do with him. He was a terrible man, I admit, but he gave me five wonderful children and I wouldn't change that for the world." 

I bit back my comment. I knew she was right and I sighed hard, running my hands through my wet hair. I looked at my mom and smiled softly.

"I know that Mother. I just can't forget everything he's done to me as easily as everyone else can." I paused, looking at her. "He wouldn't approve because one of my mates is a Succubus and the other is a Werewolf." I watched as her jaw dropped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, honey..." she stepped closer to me and held her arms out for me to hug her close, which I did.

"I'd approve of your mate even if they were a human."


	20. Chapter 20

{Janessa's Point of View}

Thank the gods that this trial is finally over. We found the rouge that had been murdering the humans we watched over and I could finally go back to my mates. I hadn't been able to stomach more than just the blood pills my kind had developed when my father still ruled. We used them when we found our mates because only their blood interested us, and we would starve ourselves until we got that mate blood.

I sighed and looked out of the window of the car that drove me. I could have used a different means of transport, but I was just too tired. My chest had been hurting from the mate bond for the entire time I was away and I planned on making it up to both of my mates when they got home. I had gotten leave from the university, so I wasn't too worried about my job. Besides, Kiara was pretty much running the place, anyway.

I sighed again and watched the trees blur past us as my driver kept a steady pace back to the Pack House. The next thing I know, I'm being tapped awake by my driver. I grunted softly and sat up, stiff from how I had fallen asleep against the door. My driver held the door open for me once I had woken, and I stepped out, stretching and cracking all of my joints and bones. I whimpered softly and groaned when I stopped.

I didn't hear anyone in the front of the Pack House, so I dismissed my driver and went inside. I hadn't brought anything with me, so I didn't have to worry about luggage. I made my way up the stairs to Octavia's room, noting how my mouth started watering and my crotch tightened painfully just at her scent. I leaned against the door for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

I almost hit my knees at how strong Octavia's scent was. I could smell Winifred too, but it wasn't as strong. Alpha genes did that to a woman. Shutting the door only made the scent stronger, and I was glad for it. I made my way to the shower and quickly stripped, washing myself. When I had finished, I realized I didn't have any clothes, so I just dried myself and went to lay in Octavia's bed. I grabbed the pillow that smelt strongest of her, snuggled into it, and I was asleep in moments.

\---------------

Several hours later, I was shocked away by a harsh opening of the bedroom door. I lifted myself drowsily from the bed and looked at who opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw a very haggard looking Octavia and a tired looking Winifred. Their looks mirrored my own when it came to the absence of our mate. I only realized that I was still naked when I smelt Octavia's arousal and saw her erection. Her eyes were wide and she whimpered softly.

"Are... Am I dreaming?" 

I chuckled softly and stood, walking over to the pair of them. I tugged both of them into a tight hug and sniffed them deeply. I hadn't realized how much I had truly missed them until I now held them in my grasp. I groaned deeply when I smelt her blood rushing through her veins and whimpered when my fangs poked my bottom teeth. I covered my mouth and darted away from Octavia and Winifred, my eyes wide and dark red.

Octavia looked a bit shocked at the crazed look I was giving the both of them, but I couldn't help it. Instincts were taking over and I wouldn't be able to fight them for long. Octavia stepped over to me, her hands help up in surrender, her voice soft, so I wouldn't feel threatened.

"Janessa... Hey, hey, it's okay." She cooed, stepping closer to me when I banged my body against the wall, unable to get further away. "How long has it been since you fed properly, my darling?" she stepped close enough to touch me and I whimpered, my fangs drawing blood on my own lips. 

"Since before I left...." I managed around my fangs, the blood dribbling down my chin onto my bare chest. I watched Octavia's eyes widen in fear and I saw her move sooner than I could react. She had me cradled against her chest, my head against the crook of her neck while her arms supported me under my back and my legs. She kissed the top of my head gently and held her hand out for Winifred, who darted over to us. She looked to Winifred as she held me closer, when I started to struggle against her, having scented her blood.

"If she loses control, I want you to Influence her. I'll be okay. Just make sure she doesn't go into a frenzy." 

I nodded when Winifred hugged us both. "Please don't let me hurt her. Or you. I can't lose either of you.." I murmured, holding both of them close. When she released us, I moved to straddle Octavia. I placed my hands on the headboard behind her. I leaned close to her, our lips barely brushing.

"I'll try to make this as painless as possible. And I'm sorry." 

I started kissing her before she could answer, running my tongue along her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth and I shoved my tongue inside, whimpering when she rolled her tongue with mine. I rolled my hips against hers, and I could feel her bulge beneath me. I growled into her mouth when I felt her throbbing erection rubbing against my ass. My nipples got harder when I felt that Winifred was stroking that thick cock behind me, rubbing it against my ass.

I whimpered into Octavia's mouth, starting to buck my hips against that thick length. I broke our kiss when Winifred slid that dick under me and I slide the whole length inside. I moaned loudly, pressing my fingers into the headboard behind Octavia, her own head tossing back and banging against the wall. Her hands moved to hold my ass as I began sliding her thick length in and out. I gasped and moaned as she stretched me. 

I was panting hard when I felt her grip my ass harder and her dick stiffen inside me. I moved my hands to her shoulders, licking her neck where I was going to bite her. It wasn't where I would mark her, so I didn't have to worry about us getting a weird mate bond. I licked and teased that spot until Octavia's hands tightened on my ass. I let my fangs tease her skin before I sunk them into her flesh, her spicy sweet blood gushing into my mouth.

I groaned and rolled my eyes in pleasure as she screamed in pleasure. I could feel her filling me more than she had before, and that just added to the pleasure. I growled when Winifred moved my hair out of my way, so I could drink my fill of Octavia. I didn't drink as much as I needed, but I drank what I felt Octavia could handle without getting light headed. When I pulled away, I licked her clean and licked the fang marks so they healed.

"Are you okay, Octavia?" I panted, moving my face to the crook of her neck. She wasn't moving, but she was still breathing heavily. Her hands moved to pinch my ass and I yelped, jumping and pulling her almost all the way out of me. "That hurt!"

"You didn't call me Daddy during sex." she grumbled, a soft chuckle leaving her.

I blushed hard and punched her shoulder gently. "This was a serious moment! I was worried about you!" I yelped in surprised pleasure when she gripped my ass and slammed her length back into me, the whole length hitting my cervix and my body trembling hard at her sudden roughness. She moved her hands to my hips and tugged Winifred close so we could all be close on her bed. I could feel the mate bond I was missing becoming whole again.

"We've missed you, Janessa. It's great to have you back."


	21. Chapter 21

{Octavia's Point of View}

College Break

I groaned a bit too deeply as I stretched. I had been working at my desk since before the sun had come up this morning. I rubbed my face gently. I hadn't been sleeping well. It wasn't because of all the sex from Janessa, or the stress of Winifred's engagement. We had another sighting of the man who had shot me, and then he vanished into thin air. He was like a ghost, except we knew that he was real. I sighed when there was a soft knock on my office door.

"Come in."

I waved my hand softly, leaning back in my chair. I had closed my eyes briefly when the door opened and shut. I took a sharp intake of breathe when I smelt my mate and arousal. I opened my eyes, which were now a very dark shade of yellow amber. Winifred stood in front of the door, wearing barely anything. I could feel my crotch tighten, my pants suddenly getting very tight.

Her black outfit was barely covering her nipples, and barely covering her crotch. There was barely any fabric to her outfit at all. I whimpered as she stepped slowly across the floor towards me. We couldn't actually have sex until we got married, which didn't bother me at all, because I wanted to follow her families traditions.

I gazed at her, my eyes taking in the entirety of her outfit. I noticed that her nipples were hard, visible though the fabric of what was barely covering her nipples. I noticed that she had wet rolling down her legs, and I groaned a bit hard. She was making it so hard to keep from bending her over my desk and taking her right here and now.

She made her way around my desk and sat on it, her legs on either side of me, and she leaned closer to me. Her lips barely brushed mine and I could hear her heart beating fast, and her arousal was driving me fucking crazy, pardon the pun.

"I found myself desiring you this morning and I couldn't find you..."

She murmured against my lips, her eyes half hooded and red. I grinned at her, moving my hands to her thighs. I gripped those muscled legs of hers harshly and started rubbing, teasing her. My dick was throbbing painfully against my jeans, and I moved my hips in my chair to try and relieve the pain. She chuckled when she noticed what I was doing, moving her hands to push against my shoulders, pushing me away from my desk.

She bit her bottom lip as she dropped from my desk to her knees in front of me. She placed her hands on my thighs, looking up at me as she grinned.

"I'm sure this is a bit painful, yes~?"

She teased me, moving her hands slowly up my thighs, goose-flesh rising across my body. Her fingers danced lightly over my straining erection, and without waiting for an answer from me, she undid my pants. My erection sprung from my pants, my panties not even holding the damned thing anymore. I whimpered as the cold air hit my hot, throbbing appendage. 

"It's bigger than I remember~"

She gasped, moving her hand to run her fingers up my thick length. I gasped, bucking my hips. It hadn't been a while since the last time I had gotten off, but this was my mate. She and Janessa could look at me a certain way and I'd be an ejaculation mess. She wrapped her fingers around my length and was just starting to stroke when there was a knock on my door. I growled, the sound soft, but deep in my throat. I looked down at her in slight horror before scooting my chair closer to my desk, pushing her underneath.

"Come in."

I growled, moving my hands to the stack of papers in front of me. I looked up at who came into my office, almost crumpling those papers when she sucked my tip into her mouth. My thighs were stiffened around her, and she just grinned up at me. I scowled, at her, thankful that it looked like I was upset with the papers in front of me.

"Alpha." The man bowed to me, waiting for me to acknowledge him.

"Hello, Johnathon. What can I do for -" I grunted hard, biting my lip to keep from moaning out loud. I closed my eyes and took a hissing breath. Winifred had shoved two fingers into my pussy and was moving them as she sucked me off. 

"Are you okay, Alpha?!" he looked at me in worry, and looked ready to jump to war for me.

I smiled softly at him, wrapping a leg around Winifred so she'd stop teasing me as much as she was. She had my whole length in her mouth as I tried to speak.

"I just bit my lip. Please, continue."

He looked skeptical, but continued anyway. "The East pack has sighted the man that shot you. They weren't able to catch him, but they did see him headed towards the South territories."

I nodded, watching him. I knew he was nervous. Hell, everyone was. Who wouldn't be when I, of all the wolves, was taken down so easily? I took a deep breath and slammed my fist on the table a bit harshly, making Johnathon jump. Winifred had my entire length in her mouth and I was cumming down her throat. She took all of it easily, and I hung my head, panting. I knew Johnathon could smell the arousal, but hopefully he just thought that my mates were teasing me via the mate bond. I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Johnathon. I will call a pack meeting soon so we can come up with a plan."

I dismissed him and turned my attention back to Winifred, who was licking her fingers of my wet seductively. I narrowed my eyes at her. It was going to be a while before I called that meeting.


	22. Chapter 22

{Octavia's Point of View}

I pulled Winifred from under my desk and stood against her, pushing her against my desk. My pants were still down, and my throbbing dick was pressed between us. I leaned my face close to her, grinning. She leaned towards me, to kiss me, and I pulled back, dropping down to tug her panties off, making sure to trail my fingers down her calves as I did so. A deep rumble in my chest showed my own pleasure at her reaction.

I stood when I held that tiny black fabric in my hands. She watched me eagerly, biting her bottom lip as I moved. I ran my fingers down her arms to her wrists, tugging them together and binding them together with her panties in front of her body.

"Too tight?" I asked her as I pushed her against the desk, my breath skirting against her neck. When she shook her head, I growled softly. "Good. Now turn around." I demanded. She did as she was told, and I rubbed my throbbing crotch against her naked ass. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, teasing her with little nips and nibbles. "Get comfy. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I waited until she got her arms comfy under her, and rubbed my thick length against her sloppy core. She stiffened, but I wasn't going to take her virginity.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, licking up to her neck. "Breathe. Your virginity is safe until we marry." When she relaxed, I got my dick slick with her fluids and moved to her rear hole. I groaned when she pushed her hips back against me, making my tip penetrate her. I gripped the desk a bit harshly, sliding the tip of my dick into her.

I gasped when my tip was inside, and I bucked my hips, making sure that she stayed slick. I didn't want to hurt her. She was making it difficult by moving her hips against me, though. I hissed through my teeth when she pushed back against me, taking my thick cock deeper into her body. She hadn't been moaning loudly until I was halfway inside her.

When she started moaning loudly, I had to reign my wolf in. She was trying to escape and I couldn't let her. I pulled my dick out of her ass and whimpered when she pushed her hips back, whimpering, herself. I slide back into her, further inside. She was so damned tight, and I was almost at my limit. I gasped and gripped her hips harshly when she bucked her hips against me and pushed the remainder of my length into her ass. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuck...." I groaned hard, leaning over her as she squirmed under me. She looked back at me and whimpered. I raised my eyebrow, and finally understood what she wanted. I chuckled and held her hips in place. When I started moving my hips roughly against her, she let out loud moans of pleasure, and her wet slapped against my pants and down her own legs.

I didn't stop until we both came. And we came hard. I hovered over her, making sure my hard orgasm was over before I pulled out of her. My cum leaked out of her ass as I leaned down to kiss her shoulders gently. I sighed and flopped back on my chair, pulling her into my lap, undoing the binding of her hands, rubbing her wrists where the panties dug into her. I gave her soft kisses and gently rubbed her as she came down from her own orgasm high.

\-----------------------------------------

I rubbed my face as we stared at each other in my meeting room, which was across the hallway from my office. We used this room for when we were planning for war, and having neighboring packs over in our lands. Alpha Chrissiana was sitting across the table from me, with her Beta, Johnson, and Delta, Katherine. She had told us the same story that Johnathon had told me earlier.

I leaned back in my chair. I didn't want my mates in the meeting room, even though they would find out everything later that night. I interlocked my hands in front of me as Chrissiana raised her eyebrows at me.

"What are you thinking, Alpha Octavia?"

She brought me out of my thoughts. I tsked and crossed my legs at the ankles. Leaning back in my chair, I looked at each person sitting at the table in front of me.

"What if this guy is leading us on a wild goose chase?"

My own Beta, Anastasia, started to stand up and argue, but I slapped my hand on the table, glaring at her. I know she was protective of me, since we were best friends, but she needed to focus.

"Now, hear me out."

I looked at everyone again, meeting their eyes. I wasn't even sure, but I had to flesh out the niggling idea I had in my mind.

"Let's just say, what if he's not actually after me? What if he just messed up, and wants us to see that he's not actually hunting us?"

I stretched my hand out on the table. It wasn't something I wanted to entertain, but it had to be brought up. 

"What makes you say that, Alpha Octavia?"

Chrissiana tilted her head in confusion. She motioned for me to continue.

"What if he wasn't actually hunting us werewolves, but some other animal, and shot me by accident?"

Everyone looked at me like I had grown two more heads. I held my hand up.

"I know it's not logical, but it's also something we have to look at. I mean, he's been to what other territories, and hasn't shot anyone else?"

I asked, not knowing if the guy who shot me had been to other territories than mine and Chrissiana's. We would have to up our defenses and our boarder watches to make sure that our boarders aren't being breached by this guy.


	23. Chapter 23

{Winifred's Point of View}

I whimpered as Octavia's arm tightened around my waist. Janessa and I had been sleeping over at her house since we found out that we were mates. It wasn't that we didn't to go home. We just felt more comfortable here with our mates. Or, at least I did. I had never felt this way with Archie. I hid a yawn in my arm as I felt Octavia give gentle kisses to my shoulder, bringing my attention to her. I turned my face to hers, smiling softly at how adorable she looked with her sleepy face.

"Your phone has been buzzing all night, Kitten. As much as I want to keep you snuggled against me, you should probably check and make sure that it's not important."

I groaned softly, snuggling my body back against her, enjoying how warm she was. I didn't want to get up and out of bed yet. The sun wasn't even out yet. I yawned again, not able to hide it this time. I groaned softly and moved as best I could so I didn't wake Janessa, who was snuggled into Octavia's back. 

I chuckled softly when Octavia snuggled deeper against my shoulder when I stretched to grab my phone. I unlocked the screen and let out a soft sigh when I noticed that I had about thirty missed texts and six missed calls, all from Archie. I bit my lip and read the most recent one.

Archibald: Darling, where are you? I've been at your house for the last couple hours and you haven't been home yet? 

I moved my arm away from Octavia's grip and typed a response to him.

I have been a friends house.

I didn't tell him that I had found my mates. I'm sure my mother had told him that that was the reason that I wanted the engagement cancelled. Unless she hadn't told him. I rolled my eyes when my phone buzzed with his response.

Archibald: I thought you were avoiding me, baby. Are you okay? I miss you!

I scoffed softly, trying not to wake Octavia and Janessa. I typed out another reply to him.

My phone had died. Was there something you needed?

I winced slightly at how cold I was being, but I had always been straight to the point. I snuggled back against Octavia when I read his answer. I paled and stiffened. Apparently my mother was trying to cause trouble. Again.

Archibald: Can't I want to see my beautiful fiance without having a reason? 

I gulped loudly, and when my body started shaking, Octavia began to kiss my shoulder softly, trying to comfort me.

"What's wrong, Kitten?"

I could barely breath. I couldn't believe this. I was shocked when I answered her and my voice didn't waver.

"My mother hasn't told that man that the engagement is over."

I was expecting Octavia to be upset, and to get furious with me. What I didn't expect was for her to shrug and wrap her arms around my waist tighter, pulling me against her body. 

"Engagement or not, you chose us. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

I chuckled softly, rolling over in her arms. I nuzzled against her, the top of my head rubbing the bottom of her chin. I let out a soft purring noise, and wrapped my leg over hers and Janessa's. I know I hadn't known these two women for very long, but I already loved them more than I cared to admit, and I don't know what I'd do without them. I placed soft kisses on her throat, which had her arching her neck to allow my access. For an Alpha wolf, I'm glad she was trusting enough to allow us this weakness.

"I can handle it. Thank you..."

I felt my heart warm when she let out a gruff purr that sounded deep within her chest. I pulled away from her reluctantly, going to grab some clothes. I was going to shower before I went to my house to talk to him. If nothing else, I could teleport away, right? I sighed softly and looked at my phone, rolling my eyes when I saw that he had texted me again.

Archibald: Can I see you before you go to work? I've missed you. Can't wait to call you my wife.

I almost gagged, but opened his messages. I quickly typed out a reply before I hopped into the shower.

I'll be at my house within the hour.

I didn't bother to look at my phone again. I got into the shower, washed up, rinsed off, shut the shower off, dried off, and dressed. It took me probably twenty minutes. I wanted to stay in longer, but I didn't want Octavia or Janessa to worry. I closed the bathroom door behind me quietly. Octavia was looking at me from her spot on her bed. I could barely make out the sleeping form of Janessa behind her hulking frame. I smiled warmly and made my way over to the bed. Leaning down, I gave her a soft, lingering kiss. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

I pulled away and stepped back to the middle of the room. I closed my eyes before I changed my mind. Within the time it took me to blink, I was standing in front of my house. Thank you teleportation abilities. I sighed softly and walked over to my front door. I was reaching for the door handle when someone stepped out from the huge bushes I had in front of my front porch. I was about to turn around and see what they wanted when something came in contact with the back of my head and I collapsed on the ground, out cold.


	24. Chapter 24

{Winifred's Point of View}

I groaned hard as fucking cold water was thrown on me. I yelped in surprise when the water rolled down my body. I tried to get up and away from the cold water, but I couldn't move. I shook my head and opened my eyes. I whimpered softly when I looked around the room. I noticed that there was a single light hanging far above me. The room looked like a surgical suite, complete with the steel table. I looked down at my body and noticed that my legs were tied to a chair, separated, and that my arms were tied to the arms of the chair, also separated.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

A feminine voice sounded in the dingy room. I lifted my head in the direction of the voice, and whimpered. I had no idea who she was, but I didn't like how she was making me feel. I tried to fight my bindings again, to which she just laughed. She leaned against the wall next to the door, crossing her arms under her decent sized breasts. She raised a perfect eyebrow and laughed at my struggling.

"You're not going to be able to break those. They're tested to hold even the strongest werewolves."

She told me, and I dropped my head. I could feel the panic rising in my chest as the mate bond fluttered. I could feel that Octavia and Janessa were scared. Hell, I was scared. 

"What do you want from me?"

I managed, my throat sore for whatever reason. She let out another harsh laugh and pushed herself off the wall, walking over to me. I flinched away when she got close. I wasn't a fighter, okay? My kind used magic to get our way and then we'd leave. Which reminded me... I closed my eyes and took a breath. The woman's laughter broke me out of my concentration.

"You can't use your magic here, girl."

I let out a harsh sigh, now knowing that it was hopeless. I let my body slump against the bindings. If I couldn't get out, then I would just have to wait to be rescued. I would be rescued, right? Panic shot across my chest and I tried to collect my thoughts enough to send out a message to my mate.

_Octavia? Janessa?_

I didn't get an answer, but I kept on, hoping that they would be able to hear me. If my magic didn't work here, I didn't think that my bond link would work, but I had to try.

_I don't know where I am, but it looks like an abandoned hospital._

I yelped when the woman slapped me. I spit blood out of my mouth onto the floor. I looked up at her, as pitiful as I could. She snarled at me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because that's how you get killed."

She scoffed when I looked up at her, still trying to be pitiful. I shivered, the cold water having dried on my body, but my body temperature having fallen. She sneered when I shivered.

"You were not my original target, but you'll work just as well."

She turned her head when a male called her name -- "Mirian." When he spoke, I didn't catch what he had said, but she obviously didn't like it. She looked back at me and snarled, and that was when I knew she was a werewolf.

"I will return in one hour. I will allow you to contact the Alpha when I return."

Without another word, she turned on her heels and left, leaving me in the cold and dark.

\--------------------------------------

As if on cue, Mirian returned on the hour mark. I had let my head hang and relaxed my body as best as I could so that I could try to rest. I wasn't sure how long I would be here, so I had to conserve my strength. Not that it mattered; I wasn't a fighter.

"I will allow you to contact the Alpha. She will want to know where you are. We are roughly twelve miles North of Layani, in Colorado. It's an abandoned hospital."

I tilted my head. Why would she tell me where we are? I guess she really wanted Octavia. But... I had to keep her safe. I didn't care what happened to me, as long as Janessa and Octavia were okay. When Mirian snapped her fingers, she looked at me expectantly. I tilted my head, but complied.

_Octavia?_

I waited for a few minutes, my brow furrowing.

_Winifred?! I thought -- Are you okay?!_

I could hear how frantic she was. I tried to keep the smile off of my face as I sent her a reply.

_I'm okay. The lady that has me, the others here call her Mirian? She says to tell you that we're twelve miles North of Layani, in Colorado, in an abandoned hospital._

I could feel the shock through the mate bond. It wasn't that strong because we hadn't mated, but I could still feel it.

_That's a few days travel from here. I'll gather who I can and we'll be there as soon as we can. Please be safe, Winifred._

I took a soft breath, feeling worry, love, and fear through the bond.

_Please be careful, Octavia. I can't lose you. I love you._

I looked at Mirian when she snapped her fingers again and I couldn't hear what Octavia had said in response. I blanched when she stepped closer to me. She placed her face against my neck and sniffed deeply. When she pulled away, she had a dark grin on her face.

"Let the games begin."


	25. Chapter 25

{Octavia's Point of View}

When the mate bond was cut off, I threw myself from my desk and immediately began looking for this town that Winifred had spoken of. I mind-linked my Beta and kept looking.

Ana, I need you in my office. Yesterday.

On my way, Big Bad Wolf.

I threw the books I found on my desk when Ana walked in. I didn't look at her, but she also didn't comment on my disheveled look. Much to Janessa's dismay, I hadn't been caring for myself as well as I could have been since Winifred had been taken. She was affected too, but she was holding up better than I was. Wolves were like that, unfortunately.

"I need all the information on a woman named Mirian and a town called Layani, Colorado."

I didn't leave room to argue, and she wouldn't have anyway. I had a good stack of books on my desk now, and Ana had taken over my chair with my computer. Which I didn't mind. Others would, seeing as I'm the Alpha, but I didn't care. She was my best friend and we were equals when we were alone.

We were quiet for a few hours before Ana stood up, shocking me out of my stupor.

"Octavia. Mirian is a well known murderer of supernaturals."

She hissed at me, glaring at me over my computer. I was on my feet in an instant. I threw the books I had been reading on the couch and ran my hands through my hair, growling deep. 

"Get me the fastest route to the abandoned hospital in Layani."

I didn't wait for her response, but she was clicking away on my computer as I walked out and down into the pack kitchen. I stood against the counter and mind linked everyone.

Pack meeting in the kitchen. Now. Ana, come down as soon as you're finished.

I waited impatiently as everyone made their way quickly to the kitchen. There was no slow moving members, because they knew that I was angry and had been on edge since my mate had been kidnapped. Nobody made a noise as the last member made their way to the kitchen. I stared at all of them, trying not to lose my temper with them, because it wasn't their fault my mate was gone.

"We have found where my mate is. I need anyone willing to come with me. It will be a long run, and some of you may die. The infamous supernatural murderer, Mirian, is the one that took her. I don't know for what, and I honestly don't care. I know she has wronged me, and therefore you, and I will not stand for it while I stand here breathing."

I looked at each one of them as I spoke. Fear permeated the air, and I knew I was asking for a lot. I raised my hand, holding all the comments until after I was finished.

"I am not forcing anyone to go. If you stay behind, you will not be thought less of. It is a lot to ask of you. I wish it hadn't come to this. If I stood a chance alone, I would do that. You all know that."

I lowered my hand as Ana walked in, holding up some sheets of paper.

"It's a two week run if we rest properly from where we are here in Teyani, Montana, to Layani, Colorado." 

I nodded, looking at everyone around the kitchen once more.

"I expect us to make the journey in one week. I will not go easy on you, but I will go as easy as I can. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

I pushed myself away from the counter, placing my hands on the island counter in front of me.

"Who is willing to go with me?"

I looked around, and nodded softly as twenty of my pack stood, male and female. It wasn't a lot, but it would have to do. I sighed softly, grateful for those willing to come with me.

"We will leave before the sun tomorrow. Do what you need to do tonight. Meet me here in the kitchen at 2AM. Remember. You may not come back, so be sure to finish any business you have."

Without another word, I went to my own bedroom and flopped on my bed. I rolled over to face the ceiling and rubbed my chest. The burning had gotten worse, but there was nothing I could do about it until I got my mate back. I hadn't been able to sleep, so I just snuggled with Janessa until day break. But she was at work, so I would have to manage until she got back. I gripped my chest when the pain got worse. I sat up and started rubbing harder.

Sweat started rolling off of my body and I got off of my bed and on my knees on the floor. I was holding my chest when the pain got so bad I felt my claws digging into my flesh. Tears started rolling down my face as the pain worsened. My fangs elongated and my tears worsened. The pain caused white explosions to happen behind my eyes and I screamed, the pain worse than anything I had ever felt before.

Before I knew it, it was over and I couldn't feel anything. I was curled up on my floor panting and sweating when Ana barged into the room. I guess I hadn't heard her knocking on the door when I had hit the ground. Ana landed on the ground next to me and I winced when she touched me, my whole body feeling like one huge bruise.

"Ana... I can't feel her anymore..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape and can be a trigger for some people. Please be warned. This is important for the plot of this book.

{Winifred's Point of View}

I guess this wasn't that bad. They made sure that I was fed at least once daily, but they didn't release me for any reason. I was washed with a frigid cold bucket of water daily, so that was a plus. But, I was still alive. That had to count for something, right? I sighed, trying to roll my shoulders. I was so stiff from being in the same position for what felt like years. Mirian had been visiting me almost daily. Which was strange. She didn't seem like the type of person to like anyone.

She had been getting increasingly aggravated, though, and I wasn't sure why. When she came in today, she had slammed the door behind her, stalking over to me and slapping me harshly, breaking my lip open, blood dripping down my chin. I looked up at her and she was looking at me with what I can only imagine what is hatred. I didn't understand. What had I done wrong?

"It has been too long! Why is she not here yet?!"

I whimpered as I looked to her, her face contorting darkly. Her hands were shaking at her sides and it seemed like she was going to shift at any moment. When I didn't answer, she grinned darkly, turning on her heels. She snapped her fingers at the man who stood at the doorway whenever she was here.

"Mikael, bring her to the guest chambers."

Without another word, she left. Mikael, who looked like he didn't want to be here, looked at me with pity as he walked over to me. When he was sure she was out of earshot, he spoke softly to me.

"I'm so sorry for what she's about to do. She hasn't been the same since the Alpha left."

I wanted to ask more, but I didn't have the strength. When he released me from all the bindings, I fell forward, my body tingling with the lack of circulation. He moved quickly to catch me and carry me bridal style out of the room. I leaned against his shoulder as he brought me down a number of very clean hallways. For a building that had been abandoned, it was very clean.

"Why does she hate the Alpha so? And who is the Alpha?"

Mikael didn't answer, but he scowled as if he wanted to. I sighed, not asking any more questions. I couldn't make him talk even if I wanted to. My magic still didn't work, so there was no reason for me to try. Not that I had the strength. He brought me into a room that was about the size of the one I had been bound in. He set me on the bed, which felt like the most comfy thing I had ever laid on in my life. It couldn't compare to Octavia's bed, but this was its own heaven.

He left without another word and shut the door behind him. I scooted to the end of the bed, and tried to stand up. I hissed when my legs shook and buckled underneath me. I winced when I landed with a fairly loud noise. I was about to try to get myself up when the door opened, and Mirian stalked in. She slammed the door behind me and I flinched. I whimpered when she came over to me.

She didn't say anything, but she grabbed me from the ground and carried me in the same way that Mikael had. She carried me to the shower, and managed to turn the water on while she held me. I had been naked the entire time I had been here, so I didn't have to worry about any clothes. I yelped when the water hit my skin. It wasn't frigid, so it was wonderful, but I still wasn't used to the feeling. I managed to keep from shivering as she placed me on the seat in the shower. 

She stepped out of the shower and took her own clothes off. I didn't look at her, because, well, she's not my mate. I curled into myself when she came back into the shower. I couldn't stop from looking at her. I gulped loudly when I noticed that she had a dick like Octavia does. It wasn't nearly as big, but it was still there. 

I wrapped my arms around myself as she turned in the shower and grabbed some shampoo. She turned back around and began to wash me. I tried not flinch away from her, because she's not my mate. She washed me, conditioned my hair, and we finished the shower as she saw fit. It was actually nice. But I couldn't help the sour feeling that I had in my stomach. I hadn't figured out what she wanted yet, and it was bothering me. 

She pulled a set of super fluffy towels and began to dry me off, even though I could have probably done it myself. When she had finished, she dried herself off quickly, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed once more. I noticed as her body grew stiff and she threw me on the bed roughly. I tried to use my elbows to climb back on the bed, but failed when she grabbed my ankles and tugged me towards her.

"Oh, no you don't."

She tugged me against her until she wrapped my legs around her waist. Her dick was hard now and pressing against me. My eyes widened and I squealed, trying to get away from her. I turned my body and tried to get away from her, but she was too strong. She moved her hands to my hips and positioned herself against my entrance. I was screaming at this point, not caring that my voice was cracking and harsh from not being used. I wasn't even wet when she slammed her full length into me. 

The pain was unbearable. I screamed as loud as my lung would allow and tears rolled down my face, sobs racking my body. She was thrusting, not caring if I was enjoying it or not. Soon, my fighting stopped and all I could do was cry. She was thrusting away, the blood from my virginity and her raping me acting as a minimal lubricant. It wasn't enough, but she didn't care. She kept thrusting until she came, and then she repeated the process until she couldn't cum anymore. I don't know how many times she came inside me.

I couldn't feel anything except pain, and eventually I passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains blood, gore, violence, and more rape. This is a trigger warning for people. Please be warned.

{Octavia's Point of View}

It has been almost a week and a half since I had heard from Winifred. 

Ana and Janessa had done their best to try to ease the pain that had blossomed in my chest from the breaking of the mate bond. I had to find her. I had dropped weight, my fur was dirty and dingy, and my wolf wasn't listening to me, no matter what I tried. I was pushing my guys hard, but we had to get there. We were less than a few hours run from where Winifred had told me they were.

I pushed myself harder, wanting this to be over already. I know my guys were tired. I felt bad enough about it already, but we were so close. I stopped when I smelt Winifred's scent, almost tripping over myself. When I stopped abruptly, Ana ran into me, and I was knocked over. Not that I cared. When I stood, Ana was on her back with her belly bared to me, assuming I would get angry. Which, I would have if it had been a week earlier.

"We're outside of the building now. Anyone wanting to stay outside, do so. I'm going in. I won't be coming back until I have my mate. If I don't come back in a few hours time, Ana will take over the pack."

Everyone shuffled their paws, but lowered their heads in acceptance. I turned when no-one said anything. I flicked my fluffy ears back and forth, not wanting to be caught off-guard, but also not caring enough to be stealthy. The doors to the abandoned hospital opened with a very soft whir and I darted inside. I kept an ear forward and continued on my path, following Winifred's scent.

I growled deeply when I heard her crying.

I let out a sigh when I heard that she was alive. Thank the Moon Goddess. I padded down the way too clean hallway towards her crying. I could hear grunting noises, but I didn't care about those right now. I didn't put two and two together with the grunting, the smell of arousal, and the crying. Until I came to a locked door. I shifted into my human form and growled deeply, much too deeply for a human. I grabbed the door handle and ripped the door off of its hinges. I threw it across the hallway.

My body was trembling when I saw that Winifred was handcuffed to the bed and there was a woman on top of her, raping her. The woman was too busy thrusting to notice me, I suppose. My eyes were black when I made it to the bed and grabbed the back of her neck. I squeezed, hard enough to crush her neck, but since I was weak, it wasn't enough. She looked at me, recognition flashing across her face before I grabbed her and threw her across the room.

Her body hit the wall with a sickening thud, but I knew better than that. Winifred tried to hide her body, but she wasn't able to. She wouldn't look at me.

"Winifred... I'm so glad you're alive..."

I murmured, reaching for the handcuffs that bound her when she screamed at me.

"NO! They're silver!"

Her voice didn't sound like her own, but I nodded when she spoke to me. Without caring, I reached the handcuffs and winced when the silver burned me. I didn't care. I gritted my teeth and broke the cuffs, releasing her. I was so glad that she was alive. When I had released her, I pulled her off of the bed and against my body. She was crying into my body and holding me like she was never going to see me again. I just whispered soothing words to her as I held her as close as I dared.

She had lost a lot of weight, and I didn't want to hurt her as I hugged her. I growled when I heard the woman behind me groan and shuffling. I leaned down to give Winifred a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Go. Ana is outside, and will take care of you." She wanted to argue with me, but I begged her. I couldn't lose her. "Please, Winifred. I love you. I can't lose you again." She nodded and left, looking back at me once more before she ran as fast as she was able. I linked Ana quickly.

Winifred is on her way outside, Ana. Take her home. Don't worry about me. I'll be down shortly. I've got to handle Mirian.

Without another word, I cut the pack link. When I turned around, Mirian had gotten to her feet and was about to charge me with what I can only assume is a silver knife. I growled at her, which caused her to stop and her erection to twitch.

"Why would you do this to me?!"

I demanded. We hadn't seen each other since I had dumped her. She had been cheating on me with her then mate, who she then killed because she wanted me back. She was a user, and wanted my position. I had found out after I had dumped her that she had been planning on poisoning me with silver, which if ingested would kill me faster than anything. She looked at me like I had punched her in the face. Which I would probably do.

"To you?! You think you're the only one that was hurt?!"

She demanded, to which I laughed, my scrawny body bent over.

"You were too full of dick to be hurt by anything, you cheating cunt!"

I shot back, to which she growled and took a step towards me. Her eyes went from her gorgeous golden colour to a dark brown, which showed that her wolf was taking over.

"You wouldn't understand!"

I barked in laughter and threw my head back. She was growling at me, still stepping closer. I wasn't even scared of the knife she was waving around.

"Wouldn't understand? You fucking broke my heart! You cheated on me, and then blamed me for you being unfaithful! I gave you everything!"

I snarled at her, making her take a step back, wincing at my words. Then she shook her head and pointed the knife at me. 

"You were always too high and mighty to understand the way this world works!"

She had started laughing and charged me, slicing my forearm with the knife, and I snarled as the pain radiated through my body.

I have Winifred, Alpha. 

Good. Take her home. Make sure nothing more happens to her. If she dies, you die.

Understood.

I sighed softly, knowing that my pack mates would believe me when I threatened them. But they knew I would. You don't let an Alpha's mate die and expect to be rewarded. Death for a death. That was the way the packs worked. I snarled against as Mirian sliced my leg, blood running down my calves. I used the wall to support myself, panting. I could feel the silver running through my veins as she advanced on me again. She was winning, and if I hadn't been weakened, she would have been dead already. My mind snapped when she spoke again, and I all I saw was red.

"You really surprised me when you didn't take her virginity."

I snarled and pushed off of the wall, rearing my fist back and punching her quicker than I thought I could, breaking her nose. When she snarled and brought herself back up, she lashed that knife out at me again, slicing my forearm again. I reared my fist back again and hit her again, and again, and again. She kept slicing my arms, though, which just pissed me off more.

After a few more punches, she was on the ground underneath me. I had punched her face into a bloody mess. When I had no more face to punch, I moved to her belly. I pointed my fingers and stabbed into her belly. When I had a big enough hole, I shoved my hand inside her soft flesh and ripped the closest organs out I could find, starting with her intestines and working my way through the rest. I shoved my hand up her body to her chest, reaching her still beating heart. She may have been bad off, but she was still alive. 

Fucking werewolves, man.

I wrapped my fingers around her beating heart and ripped the goddamn thing from her chest. I held it in my hand and watched as it stopped beating. That was when I heard the gasping. I turned my bloody face to the doorway, which held my Beta and my Delta. I shook my head and was glad when I could think on my own again.

"Fuck. What happened here?"

I managed, still straddling Mirian's now dead body.

"You went fucking crazy is what happened," Johnathon stated, covering his mouth. He wasn't one for gore, poor thing. I tutted and pulled myself off of Mirian, almost disgusted with myself at what I had done. I wasn't able to hold myself up, though. The silver had gotten too far into my body and I hit the ground.

"Silver. Clean the mess and get us home."

I managed before I passed out, covered in my own blood, as well as Mirian's blood and guts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANY comments that are negative about the situation in this chapter, and the following chapters will be deleted. I understand that this is a huge trigger for some people (I'm a rape survivor myself), but this was necessary for the plot.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "rape aftermath" tag comes in. Nothing terrible in this chapter. Promise.

{Octavia's Point of View}

{Three months later.}

I groaned, trying to get up from the hospital bed, but ended up being pushed back on the bed. I snarled softly. I didn't get told what to do, I told others what to do. But, when I winced, I did as I was told. I had had almost six times the amount of lethal amounts of silver running through my veins from the fight with Marian.

By all rights, I should have died.

I had been passed out since the fight with Marian, until just this morning. I groaned hard, opening my eyes and looking over at the Pack Doctor, Joseph. He was a handsome man, if I had to say to, but I wasn't there to hit on him. I winced hard and moved to where I was sitting up better so I could look at him where he was writing on my chart.

"Joseph. How is Winifred?"

He looked at me, and gave me a soft smile. He came over to me to check my fluids and my temperature.

"There's something that she should tell you, but you shouldn't get too mad at her."

I tilted my head, not sure what he was talking about. But, I think I knew what he was talking about. I sighed softly, but I figured she would tell me when she was ready. 

"As for you..." he tsked softly, but tapped my fluids. "You're lucky to be alive. That silver knife had a specific poison on it, and it would have killed you, with you having been in the state you were in."

I hung my head, knowing he was right. I shifted on my cot, wincing at the pain that shot through my body. 

"When can I leave, Joseph?"

He looked at me and shook his head, chuckling under his breath. 

"Always going at full force, Via. Never taking time to care for yourself. You can leave when you can walk." 

I shifted on the cot, and tried to stand up. I winced as I brought my legs to the side of the bed and sighed. I wanted to get out of this medical ward. I was about to step onto the floor, but the doors flung open and my mates and Ana came rushing into the medical ward.

I shifted on my cot, holding my arms out for my mates. I was more than happy when they came over to me. I was much happier now that Winifred had gained weight back from the time that she was kidnapped. She had actually gained a bit more weight than I thought she should have, but I wasn't going to say anything.

They snuggled into me, and I was biting my bottom lip, since I still couldn't feel the mate bond with Winifred. I was upset that it had been broken, but I understood that it was because of Marian. I sighed a bit heavily. When my mates noticed, they looked at me sideways. I looked at both of them, making sure they knew this involved them.

"Winifred... Do you want the mate bond back?"

I asked her, prepared for her answer. She was free from the pair of us. She could go and be her own person, not bothering with us anymore. She looked horrified, and climbed into the cot with me, pressing herself as close to me as she could.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't want to be anywhere else and I don't want anyone else..."

She answered, which caused a deep purr in my chest. I wrapped my arms around both of them, giving both of them a soft kiss to their foreheads. I closed my eyes for a few moments, enjoying their presence. I grunted softly when I remembered what Joseph had told me.

"Winifred. Joseph said you had something to tell me?"

I asked her, and she started squirming under my gaze. She opened her eyes wide and didn't look at me, not wanting to tell me. But, it seemed important. I waited until she opened her mouth, which didn't take as long as I thought it would. She sighed heavily, and I felt like she had the whole world on her shoulders.

"I... I'm pregnant."


	29. Chapter 29

{Octavia's Point of View}

I stared at Winifred when she told me that she was pregnant. It didn't bother me that she's pregnant. It bothered me that it isn't mine. Not that I wouldn't treat the child like mine, if she chose to keep it. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She couldn't tell what I was feeling, just as I couldn't feel what she was feeling. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on her ass, squeezing and rubbed, doing the same thing to Janessa. 

"Do you want to keep it?"

She watched my reaction carefully. I didn't want her to think that I wouldn't accept her if she wanted to keep it or get rid of it, so I made sure to explain.

"If you want to keep it, we'll handle it. If you don't, we can set it up with Joseph."

She relaxed under my hands, both her and Janessa snuggling into my shoulders, while I rested my head on theirs. She didn't answer for a bit, but she took a deep breath before she did.

"I want to keep it. I... Know it's not yours, but I don't want to punish it just because of whose child it is." She looked at me, smiling softly, rubbing her lightly protruding belly. "Besides, as far as he or she knows, you're the father." She told me, blushing deeper than I've ever seen her blush, which got me blushing.

I cleared my throat when Janessa reached over and rubbed Winifred's belly, smiling warmly. She had started purring gently, and I let a similar sound come from deep within my chest. 

"Mm, then we'll raise it as ours." I raised my head and looked at her, biting my bottom lip. Letting out a soft sigh, I spoke, explaining to her. "You know, Mirian was like me. An intersex, or a hermaphrodite. Whatever you call us in your worlds. There's a very high possibility that the child will be like us." I hummed softly, leaning back, squeezing their asses a bit roughly. "Although, Mirian was created. I was born like this. So, that will make a difference."

I shrugged and gave a soft kiss to both of my mates. "We'll burn that bridge when we cross it." I smiled warmly, a deep purring noise coming from within my chest. I had closed my eyes briefly, but then opened them and looked at Winifred. 

"Has Joseph taken a look at you yet?"

I know he had heard our conversation, but at the same time, he was good about not eavesdropping. She made a soft noise and snuggled deeper into my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"He did a full check-up when we came back from Layani, but I didn't want him to check me over before I talked to you about this..."

Her voice dropped towards the end of her sentence, but I could tell she had really been worried about my not accepting the child. It wasn't every day that your mate keeps the product of rape from your murderous ex. I nodded softly, slapping her ass a bit harshly, gaining me a wondrous yelp.

"Well, that's going to change. We wolves take pups very seriously."

I leaned over to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, and turning to do the same to Janessa, who was still rubbing circles on that baby bump. I lifted my head and called for Joseph, who came almost immediately. I moved my hand from Winifred's ass and motioned for him.

"Please give her a check-up. Make sure the baby is healthy and everything is okay?"

He nodded, and went to go get his utensils he'd need for giving her a check-up. When he came back, I squirmed under Winifred, urging her to move to the cot next to me, which she did. I continued to rub Janessa's ass as he prepared Winifred's belly for the gel.

"This is going to be cold, and I'm sorry."

Winifred yelped a little when the gel landed on her belly, but held still as he did the ultrasound. I watched as the little bean was showing itself on the screen. Joseph nodded and looked over to me, smiling softly.

"Everything looks to be healthy, so that's a plus. I can tell you if you're having a boy or a girl, if you'd like?"

I shook my head when Winifred looked at me. She looked confused, but I brought up my point from earlier.

"Honestly, Joseph, the father of the child was like me, so we'll have to wait and see if it'll be like her. She was created, though, while I was born like this."

He nodded and made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

"The fact that she was created shouldn't affect the gender, since her DNA would still be technically female, but I understand where you're coming from." He smiled at both of us. "So we'll wait and see."

I nodded, reaching over to grab Winifred's hand as Joseph cleaned her belly off and put his stuff away.

"I want her to come back and see me in three weeks so we can do another check-up. If anything happens between now and then, don't hesitate to come see me."

He looked at me with daggers in his eyes and waved his finger at me.

"And you, Alpha, need to stop getting hit with silver. You've got a child on the way now."

I chuckled as he shook his head and walked away. Winifred came back to the cot with Janessa and I, snuggling back up to me. I sighed softly. 

"I think we should go to my room. The bed is much comfier, and I can properly hold you both without having to worry about one of you falling off the edge of the bed."

Both of my girls nodded and purred. With their help, we managed to get to my room and we flopped down on my bed. I groaned hard and held both of them as close as I could, enjoying their warmth.

"I love you both."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains anal sex. At the university. Because I can.

{Octavia's Point of View}

It had been six months since Winifred had told me that she was pregnant. We had kept up with the doctors appoints with Joseph, and both her and the baby were healthy. Joseph had cleared Winifred to go back to the university, so we had all returned to the university. I was currently in my first class of the day, and I wasn't able to focus. I was antsy for some reason, and I wasn't sure why it was. I still couldn't feel Winifred through our mate bond, and I hadn't been able to meet with the Moon Goddess yet to find out how I could fix it.

If Winifred wanted it back, I'd do anything to get it back for her. Just as I would do for Janessa. I sighed softly, rubbing my face. I stiffened when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I hadn't realized that it had been sitting right against my penis, so I yelped lightly. When everyone looked at me in the class, I blushed a bit hard. I raised my hand and ducked my head, acting the shy student part.

"My apologies. I pinched my leg."

The teacher raised his eyebrow, but continued on with the lessons. When his back turned, I opened my phone (I didn't keep a lock on it because why should I?) and saw that Winifred had texted me. That naughty devil. She was supposed to be teaching.

_Winifred: I'd like to see you after this class._

I grinned, running my thumb over my keyboard and replying back to her.

_Am I going to be punished by my naughty teacher texting in class?_

_Winifred: Oh, I'll do more than punish you~_

I grinned wide, Anastasia staring at me with a stupid grin on her face. She knew when I was talking to my mates, and she made sure to make fun of me at every chance she could get.

_Don't get too loud, Big Bad Wolf. You know we're at the university._

I cleared my throat, scooting in my seat.

_Don't worry. I'll stuff her panties in her mouth. You'll only have to worry about her sex scent._

I covered my mouth as Anastasia full blown laughed in class. The teacher turned around and raised his eyebrows at both myself and Ana. He cleared his throat and spoke to us.

"Mind telling us what's so funny, ladies?"

Ana was still laughing, so I cleared my throat, and looked at the teacher, smiling.

"Sorry, professor Allen. I was thinking about the time that I pranked Anastasia with a drunk joke. I mentioned it to her, and we honestly were so drunk that we're not really sure, to this day, how we ended up naked as a lark in the middle of a field and surrounded by cows. Honestly, we're not even sure how we ended up in Ohio, either."

I chuckled, glancing over at Ana, who was crying from her laughter. The professor was hiding a chuckle as I finished. 

"Well, that sounds like quite a wild adventure. However, try to keep those things to a minimum in my class, ladies."

He looked up at the clock as the bell rang. He sighed softly and released us. Ana ran over to me and punched me in the shoulder. I laughed and held my shoulder as we left the classroom. We joked back and forth until we got to where the halls split. I looked at Ana and grinned.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ana. Don't listen too hard!"

I teased and she elbowed my ribs. I laughed as she ran off, screaming at me.

"Don't be loud, Big Bad Wolf!"

The door to Winifred's classroom was shut, so I knocked on the door. When she called for me to come in, I entered, shutting and locking the door behind me. When I lifted my head to look at Winifred, she had already waddled over to me. Her swollen belly was already big, but she still had three more months. I smiled warmly at her, my gaze full of nothing but love for the woman in front of me.

She had other things in mind.

She had pushed me up against the door and tugged me down to her, crashing her lips against mine, nipping my bottom lip and pulling on it. I growled softly, her arousal scent reaching me in full blast. I moved my hands to her swollen hips and gripped a bit hard, lifting her off the floor against my body. She wrapped her legs around me immediately, grinding her crotch against me. I moved us to where I could sit her on her desk. She pushed her papers off behind her, so we didn't mess them up.

She kissed me messily, gripping her fingers in my hair and pulling me against her. She kept her legs wrapped around my waist, and continued to grind against me. I growled deeply into her mouth, sucking on her tongue as she offered it to me.

"I've been thinking about you all morning, Daddy..."

She murmured huskily, using her heel to dig into my lower back, urging me closer to her. She moved a hand to my groin, starting to stroke my cock through my pants. I thought they were tight before, but now they're painfully tight. I groaned against her mouth.

"I love hearing that from you..." I growled, gripping her hips against mine. "What does my Kitten want from me...?" I asked her, breaking the kiss enough to lick her lips and wait for her to tell me what she wants. She whimpers and grips on my pants, kissing me again.

"Please fuck me..."

I growled and moved my hand to one of her swollen breasts. She gasped loudly and arched into my hand, her swollen belly rubbing against my wrist. I rolled her sensitive, swollen mound in my hand and pinched her nipple. 

"Of course, Kitten."

I murmured against her ear. I pulled away from her, causing her to make a noise of displeasure, to remove her pants. I tugged those pants down, noting that she wasn't wearing panties. I raised an eyebrow.

"I... May have wanted this since we left home this morning?"

I grinned and moved a hand to between her legs, rubbing her sloppy core. She bucked her hips into my hand, her wet sloshing on my hand already. I groaned in pleasure, enjoying getting her off. I loved getting my women off. I moved to nip the lobe of her ear, tugging her forward a bit to use her pussy juices to lube her butt hole. She gasped and bucked her hips against my hands.

I fingered her butt, to loosen her for my dick. I groaned deeply as she rolled her hips against my hand. Her wet was making my palm super slick. I palmed her swollen clit, while she gripped on me harshly, moaning and drooling. I pulled my hands away from her, grinning as she whimpered and begged.

"W-why'd you s-stop...? P-please fuck me..."

I grinned wide, moving my hands to my own pants, tugging them down to reveal my now throbbing cock. I left my balls in my panties, because I didn't really need them out at this time. I moved closer to her, my hands on either side of her hips on the desk. I leaned in and kissed her gently, teasing her. She moved her legs to wrap around my waist, trying to get me closer to her. I chuckled softly when the tip of my dick poked her pregnant belly. 

"I'd love to take you from behind, but it'll be a while for that.."

I leaned down to kiss her collar, where her shirt had fallen down her shoulder. I tugged her close, pushing her down on her back, so I can push the tip of my dick into her ass. I groaned hard at how tight she still is. I bit my bottom lip as she gripped on my arms tightly, a deep moaning escaping her. I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.

"You have to be quiet, Kitten. We're still at the university."

I licked her lips, pushing deeper into her. She bucked her hips, urging me further. I kissed her, swallowing her moan as I pushed my dick all the way into her ass. She bucked her hips against me, her pregnant belly rubbing against my six pack, the baby inside rolling against me. I chuckled in her mouth, giving my woman what she wanted. I started to buck my hips, slow at first, and then getting faster and harder.

She moaned deep into my mouth, gripping harshly on me, her nails cutting my shoulders as I continued to quiet her moans with messy kisses. I drilled her ass as roughly as she wanted me to, going until she couldn't anymore. She came hard, and I held her, slowing my thrusting to let her ride her orgasm high. She held me close as she broke our kiss, panting.

"You still haven't cum, Daddy. Cum inside, please.."

I groaned hard when she asked me that. I leaned forward to break the space between us to kiss her again, starting to thrust hard, working my own orgasm up. I had been close earlier, but I wouldn't let myself get off until my mates did. I let her dig her nails into me again as I thrust, my cock stiffening and throbbing, that orgasm a few more thrusts away. 

I groaned into her mouth, nipping her bottom lip as I shoved my dick all the way into her ass, that orgasm hitting me like a brick wall. I shuddered as I filled her ass, that thick splooge escaping me. I thrust into her slowly as my own orgasm faded. I gave her soft, butterfly kisses as I kept thrusting ever so slowly into her ass.

She kept squirming under me, wanting more. I chuckled softly, pulling my dick out of her with a soft pop! and she let out a soft whimper. I shoved my still hard dick into my own pants, groaning in discomfort as I tried to squish the damned thing into a spot that wouldn't hurt too much. I moved down to the floor, kissing down her legs as I did so, grabbing her pants and tugging them back up her legs. I did her pants for her, and rubbed my hands on her belly. I leaned down to kiss her gently, moving both of us to her desk chair, holding her against my body. I rubbed her thigh and her back, occasionally moving my hand to rub her belly.

She rested her head against my shoulder and made soft noises of pleasure. She snuggled into my shoulder, and I just held her. I chuckled softly, moving the hand I had rubbing her back to her thigh, and my other hand to her belly. 

"We'll continue this at home, Daddy."

I blushed as she told me that, knowing that she wouldn't let me go. I leaned back in the chair, her going to take a small nap. I mind-linked Ana, giving Winifred a soft kiss on her forehead. 

_Winifred has a free period this hour, so I'm gonna stay here while she naps._

I could tell Ana was about to argue, but I sent her a mind-shot of how she was laying on me, and I heard her chuckle in the mind-link.

_You really got yourself in trouble this time, Big Bad Wolf._


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff chapter. Because my girls deserve fluff.

{Winifred's Point of View}

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my big belly. Octavia had been amazing since I told her that I was pregnant. Sure, I was worried that our child wouldn't be healthy, but I think all mothers worry about that. I felt like Janessa was a bit jealous that I was pregnant first, but at the same time, she was always helping me relax and confirming that she wasn't jealous at all. She has told me on many occasions that she wants both of us to have our chance to be a mother, and have our chance to be spoiled by Octavia.

I would chuckle every time she mentioned that, but understood. She was just as amazing as Octavia is. I groaned softly, stretching, popping my back, almost letting out a loud moan of pleasure at how much better my back felt. I moved my fingers to tap on my desk. Joseph had cleared me to come back to work, and the Dean didn't want me to do too many strenuous activities, but that didn't mean I was always going to listen.

I knew my limits, but I wouldn't do anything I couldn't do now. I'm not incapable of of doing things!

Octavia and I still hadn't gotten the mate bond back, and I knew that bothered her. She didn't like not being able to tell where I was or what I was feeling. I made sure to let her know how much I cared for her as often as I could though. I could see on her face how much comfort that brought her, knowing that I picked them over Archibald. I think she wanted to wait until our child was born to get it back.

I know, I know. It's not her child, but we're going to raise it like we are its parents, and as far as I'm concerned, Octavia is the other mother. I sat up when the bell rang for my first class to start. I didn't have Octavia in my first class this term, but I was okay with that. She still came to see me before her other classes. Some of the other students were curious about it, but they didn't normally ask. This class I have now, though, is freshmen, so they don't know the circumstances.

When all the students were in the room and the bell rang, I stood as best I could, waddling over to the chalk board to write my name, Ms. Johnson. At least until Janessa and I married Octavia. Then we'd go by her last name, Montgomery.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm your Language Arts teacher, Ms. Johnson. I'll be checking attendance, and then we'll do an introduction for you all."

I smiled at them all, and took the attendance. Once everyone was called out, I marked who was here, and who wasn't. I smiled at all of them, starting in alphabetical order for them to tell us their name, how old they are, and something interesting about themselves. When it got to me, I smiled at them and looked around at all of the students I had this year.

"My name is Winifred Johnson. I'm thirty-five, and I enjoy reading in my spare time."

I smiled warmly at my students.

"Are there any other questions?"

I sat down, moving a hand to my belly, smiling warmly when I felt my baby kick. I rubbed my belly some more. I looked up when one of the boys in my class spoke.

"Are you dating anyone, miss?"

I chuckled, leaning back in my chair.

"No, dear. I am engaged, though."

I settled my swollen feet on one of the lower drawers of my desk, trying to keep them from swelling any more. I could hear his buddies laughing at him as they elbowed him in the ribs.

"How far along are you?"

I looked at the young girl that spoke and smiled.

"I'm a little over six months."

She smiled warmly at me, her brown eyes shining.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

I smiled a bit wider at her, rubbing the kicking child in my belly.

"My doctor knows, but I asked him not to tell me or the father."

She tilted her head, making a weird noise with her mouth.

"But, why? Knowing is half the fun!"

I chuckled, wiggling my toes.

"That may be true, but we don't care if it's a boy or girl, as long as it's healthy." I thought for a moment. "Personally, I hope it's a boy. My family only had girls, so I think it'd be nice to have the first boy." I admitted, blushing lightly when the bell rang for the students to leave. I waved them off and moved in my seat, going to stand so that I could say goodbye to them all. Before I could stand, though, all the students were gone, and Octavia was sitting on my desk in front of me.

I smiled warmly up at her, moving my legs to place my swollen feet on her thighs, to which she started rubbing gently. I leaned back in my chair and moaned as she rubbed my feet.

"Oh, God, that feels amazing."

I bit my bottom lip and whimpered when she hit a nerve, but soothed it as soon as she did so. I moved my hand to her shoulder when she leaned in to kiss me, holding her in place. I whimpered softly at the contact.

"I've missed you."

She told me, rubbing my feet still. I groaned softly, my mouth opening against hers as she rubbed.

"Keep this up and I might have you do this instead of sex."

I chuckled, to which she licked my lips, grinning.

"I can do both, Kitten."

I shuddered at her tone. She always got me going when she spoke like that. I blushed hard when she spoke again, giving me another soft kiss.

"So, engaged, huh?"

I gulped, knowing full good and well that she had heard the conversation with the kids in my class.

"Did you not want that?"

I leaned back, noticing her grin from ear to ear. She tilted her head, still smiling.

"I love calling you and Janessa mine. When you are ready for rings, I'll buy them."

I blushed hard, and my hormones had me crying, to which she chuckled.

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay."

I sniffled as she kept rubbing my feet. Goddess, I loved this woman.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear heart."


	32. Chapter 32

{Octavia's Point of View}

I had gotten up way before my mates, and I was preparing everything that I would need for the day. I wanted to make today the most beautiful day that they would ever have. I was going to ask them to marry me today. Winifred was right at seven, almost eight months pregnant, and I hadn't gotten Janessa pregnant yet, but my wolf and I were going crazy with the thought of being able to call those two women my wives. 

I had dinner planned, I had the music planned, I had after dinner planned. I had the proposal planned. I sighed, running my hands through my now shoulder length hair. It had gotten a bit longer, but I didn't mind it. It made me look more feminine, but I was a woman. Well, with a dick and balls. I chuckled softly. I made faces at myself in the mirror. I was starting to get nervous.

They'll accept you. Don't worry so much.

I sighed. Akalia always knew what to say when I need her to.

I know. It's still nerve-wracking, though. There's always the thought that they won't accept, y'know?

I heard Akalia churr a laugh. She wagged her tail and stretched like a cat.

They've been with you for almost a year and a half. What makes you think they'd deny you now?

I sighed, doing the math in my head. I made a face and nodded when I found she was right.

Just nerves. We'll be okay.

She didn't say anything else, and I was able to brush my hair, my teeth, and dry my body from the shower I had taken. I got dressed quickly in the jeans and band t-shirt I grabbed, tossing my towel in the hamper and rushing out of the bathroom. I yelped in shock when both Janessa and Winifred met me at the door. Janessa was reaching for the door handle as I had opened the door.

"Oh. Good morning, my dear hearts."

I smiled warmly at them, my nerves getting the better of me. I cleared my throat and moved to give both of them a soft kiss on the lips. They wanted more, and I could smell their arousal, but I had to finish getting things ready. I placed a hand on both of their hips and smiled warmly at them.

"I have to go right now, but I will have someone pick you two up at two. I have your outfits set out for you in the closet. I love you both."

I leaned down for another kiss for both of them, and maneuvered us so that I was able to get away from them and out of my bedroom.

Ana.

I waited a moment, descending the stairs, as she replied.

Yes, Big Bad Wolf?

I chuckled, the nickname she gave me when we were kids still sticking.

I'd like for you to pick my mates up at two and bring them to that Italian restaurant in the middle of town, please?

I ended it in a question, knowing full well that she was going to want answers, but I didn't have them yet.

I'll tell you all about it when it's over, okay? 

I added, knowing she was going to ask about the fancy dinner. I heard her sigh in the mind link before she went on.

Fine! But you owe me! And they better say yes!

I chuckled back at her, and grabbed my keys off the coffee table by the front door and left, without another word. I had too much on my mind now. 

I got to the Italian restaurant quicker than I thought. I still had a few hours to get everything ready, but I had talked to them beforehand, so it was all a matter of getting it all in hand. I cracked my back, groaning when the cracks made it all the way to my neck. I clipped my keys to my belt loop and made my way inside, looking for the manager.

"Is Mark in the back?"

I asked the waitress at the front, who looked up at me with a wide grin. She had been checking her tables to make sure she had room to sit more people. She nodded, setting her pen down.

"Octavia! Hi! Yes, he's in his office! Go on back!"

I chuckled softly, nodding my head, offering her a "thanks" as I made my way back through the restaurant and to the manager office. I knocked on the closed door, and Mark opened the door, distracted. I stood in the doorway, crossing my arms under my breasts and stared at him as he muttered to himself.

"Mark."

He jumped and dropped his pen, turning in his chair to look at me.

"Octavia! It's already that time?"

He looked at his watch and gasped.

"Ah, shit. It is!"

I laughed, but pulled out two well made felt boxes. I held them out to him, and he took them like they were the most precious thing he had ever looked at. I motioned for him to open them, so he could see the handiwork of the jeweler in town.

"I had them special made. A bit more than I wanted to spend, but hell, my girls are worth every penny and more." I blushed hard, clearing my throat. "The green one is for the woman with the white-ish hair, and the white one is for the woman with the red hair."

He nodded in understanding. I looked at him seriously.

"This is a very important night, and I'll be your best customer if it goes well, or your worst nightmare if it goes wrong. You know that, Mark."

I raised my eyebrow at him. My family had pull in this town, being the strongest pack here. He knew I could ruin not only his business, but also his life. He paled, but nodded. Then he smiled.

"Octavia, we've been friends for years. Do you really think that I'd ruin one of the biggest days of your life?"

I stared at him just long enough to make him uncomfortable. Then I grinned at him and moved closer, tugging him up from his chair to hug him.

"Thanks, Mark. I owe you big time."

He returned the hug, and stepped away, pushing my shoulder.

"Alright, get out of here. Your outfit is in the employee changing room, and your table is being held. Talk to Kaitlyn when you're ready and she'll put you at your table! You've got an hour before they'll be here!"

"Thanks, Mark!" I yelped and took off towards the changing room. I knocked before I entered, making sure no-body was in there changing before I entered. I went over to the locker we had arranged and opened it, pulling out the black dress pants and the button up white shirt I had dropped off here and changed into it quickly, pulling on my black flats. No need to make myself any taller than I already was, right? I made my way over to the mirror and fixed my hair, making faces at myself to help with my nerves.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Thirty minutes until they got here. I fixed my collar and grinned. I could clean up good. I flipped my hair and made my way out of the changing room, going to the front to talk to Kaitlyn. When I got to the front, I nodded to get her attention. She looked at me and grinned wider than she did when I first got here.

"Octavia! Ready?"

I nodded, letting out a nervous puff of air.

"As I'll ever be."

I answered, and she led me over to a table. I had it set a bit away from everyone, next to one of the windows, overlooking the beautiful garden that was just outside this restaurant. Mark had really out done himself. He had brought fresh flowers from the garden out and put them in a vase in the centerpiece. He had fancy heart shaped dishes sitting at the three spots we'd be sitting at. The glasses had heart decorations etched into them, and smaller glasses that were heart-shaped held lit candles. I felt my face crunch in a smile.

"It's perfect."

I turned and gave Kaitlyn a hug.

"Thank you. I know you did the decorations. Mark is good, but you're his better half at this kind of stuff."

I chuckled, while she blushed and grinned wide.

"Of course, Octavia! We're both really excited for you, and this day!"

I let out another puff of air and looked at the clock, noticing that I had about five minutes until two. I sat at my spot at the table, and waited. 

After the time had passed, my girls walked in, looking beautiful as always. I stood at the table, walking to stand in front of their seats, waiting for Kaitlyn to lead them over to me. I smiled lovingly at the two women that I had fallen for and held my hands out for them. When they grabbed my hands, I pulled them against me and kissed both of their cheeks. 

"You both look gorgeous. I knew those outfits would look good on you."

I nodded, looking at both my girls, smiling. I had picked a white maternity dress for Winifred that hung off of her shoulders with puffy sleeves. For Janessa, I picked a sleek little black number that accented her curves and made her white-blonde hair and green eyes pop. I moved to pull their chairs out, and when they sat, I scooted them in. I went and sat, motioning for the waitress.

"Eve, please bring us what Mark has prepared. Thank you."

Janessa and Winifred stared at me and I smiled warmly at them. I had their meals planned. I had been paying very close attention to what they had been eating lately. We made small talk about their days, and they kept trying to figure out what the occasion was for my taking them out like this. I just smiled and changed the topic.

When our food came, I moved to grab one hand from each of my girls and gave them a soft kiss, then released, so we could all eat. I chuckled softly when both of them let out moans of satisfaction with how delicious the food is.

"Mark has been cooking since we were kids," I explained. "He opened this restaurant a few years ago, and it's been super popular since the day it opened."

Janessa nodded while Winifred simply chewed. We lapsed into comfortable silence while we ate. When they finished, I smiled warmly and motioned for Eve to come back and take our plates. I looked at both of my mates.

"And now for the actual reason I brought you here."

I smiled as they continued to assail me with questions. I covered my mouth as I laughed, moving to hold their hands that had been placed on my arms in an attempt to get me to talk. I leaned over to both of them and gave them soft kisses.

"Patience, Kittens. Patience. You'll know in a moment. See? Here they come."

I motioned with my head at the three waiters that came towards us, holding large plates with smaller heart shaped plates on top of them. The two plates that were placed in front of Janessa and Winifred held the wedding ring boxes open in the center of the heart shaped plates, with the rings in the box. The plates underneath the heart shaped ones held small bits of fresh fruits drizzled in chocolate and caramel. I smiled warmly at them as they gasped, one of the waiters starting to play some soft, romantic music in the background while I waited.

Janessa and Winifred looked at me, flabbergasted. I had figured that they wouldn't have expected me to propose to them until a while after the child was born. I stood, moving my chair out of the way to look at both Janessa and Winifred, then dropped down to one knee so I could still see them and do this the proper way.

"Janessa Sylvanius. Winifred Johnson. I know we haven't known each other that long, but we've been together for almost a year and a half, if my calculations are correct." I looked between the two of them as I spoke, making sure that they both understood exactly how I felt about them. "In that time frame, we have been through so much, and I couldn't ask for better mates. I will be there until you don't want me anymore, and well, I hope that time doesn't come. Winifred, I'll be the other parent to this child in your belly, and we'll all raise him or her to the best of our ability. As far as I'm concerned, it's my child. Janessa. We'll have a child when the time is right, and we'll all raise him or her the same way we raise his or her brother or sister." 

I rubbed their hands as they both had tears rolling down their faces, and I kept smiling. My nerves were still frayed, but this was what I wanted. "We have many forevers ahead of us, and well, I hope that you'll both make me the happiest werewolf in this place and spend it with me as my wives?" I cleared my throat and looked at both of them in turn. "Janessa, Winifred? Will you marry me?"

My mates looked at each other and had a silent conversation for what felt like forever. It got to the point where I thought they would say no. The silence was getting tense, and I gulped. Then they both nodded and looked at me, grinning wide, holding their left hands out for me to put those rings on. Which I did, as quickly as I could manage with my shaking hands. 

"Of course, you big idiot." (Janessa)

"We'd be happy to marry you." (Winifred)

They both stated at the same time, pulling me close to place their now ringed fingers on my shoulders to give me kisses on my cheeks. I let out a huge sigh of relief and pulled them both against me, giving them tight hugs, but not tight enough to hurt them or crush the baby in Winifred. My eyes shone as I looked around the restaurant at all the expectant faces. I grinned like the idiot I am.

"THEY SAID YES!"

And the cheers filled the restaurant.


	33. Chapter 33

{Unknown Point of View}

"I don't care. Bring her here."

I snarled as I threw my phone across the room, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Sometimes I didn't know my own strength. The guards I had in the room with me flinched as the phone shattered next to them. I waved my hand at them and they jumped to clean the pieces up.

"Piece of shit phone."

I growled, rubbing my face, leaning back in my chair. I stared at the ceiling as the door to my office opened up and that shitty little wimp that thought I was his mate came in, sniveling, like always. I knew he was using me, but he didn't realize that I was using him, too. As far as I could tell, he was the type of man to think that women were stupid and only alive to serve men. I smiled warmly as he came in, trying to keep up my facade.

"Dear. How goes the hunting?"

He dropped his head and my temper flared. I threw a pen at him, hitting him in the shoulder and burying it halfway in his flesh. He whimpered and looked at me with sad eyes. I stared him down and raised my eyebrow.

"I h-haven't been successful, Boss."

I placed my hands on my desk, and stood slowly, staring at the little shit stain in front of me. I smiled, baring my fangs as my leathery tail lashed behind me. I knew my amber eyes hadn't been amber for weeks, and red was the normal colour now. My fingers dug into my desk and I let out a soft breathy growl. My guards trembled at the door. They knew that when I lost my temper, I was a force to be reckoned with. 

"If you haven't been successful, darling, why have you bothered coming back?"

I could feel my anger boiling over the edge, and it was spilling over. I took a sigh, trying to calm myself. If I let my demons go, I wouldn't stop until everyone was dead. It's happened before, and I didn't want a repeat of that. That stupid little man dropped to his knees and it looked like he had wet himself. What a pitiful shit.

I wouldn't lie, though. I enjoyed the rush that his submitting to me gave me.

"I-I found out that there's going to be a wedding at the Montgomery place!"

I raised my eyebrow. I had heard about the wedding. It was all the supernaturals were talking about lately. It was rare for different breeds to marry, so this was the talk of the century. I was quiet for a moment, and then slammed my hands on my desk, grinning wide at him.

"Perfect. Get your best suit. I'll tell you the plan when we get there. Now give me your phone and leave. I need to get things ready."

I turned on my heel after he gave me his phone, smiling like that damned Cheshire cat. It was time to put my new plan into motion.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much talking in this chapter, but it's all good.

{Octavia's Point of View}

{There's a looooot of talking in this chapter, but please bear with it! It'll be over soon!}

"Please be seated."

My father waited a moment before he continued, making sure that every single person was sitting.

"First, I'd like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. It's no accident that each of you are here today, and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa.

I truly can't think of a better venue than this for an occasion that I know is not only monumental for the wedded-couple-to-be, but for all of us who are lucky to know and love them as individuals; but even more so as a perfect pairing."

He looked at every one with proud tears shining in his eyes. He went back to looking at the three of us as he spoke, but my focus was on my wives-to-be. They were all I saw, and nobody else mattered.

"The most remarkable moment in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so wonderful, that you can't imagine spending another day of your life without them. For Octavia, that happened about 20 years ago when she met me and we became best friends, even though she's a little shit sometimes. "

Everyone laughed at the jab my father made at me, and I just chuckled, knowing he was right. I was a shithead when I was little. I couldn't help it.

"But about two years ago she met Janessa and Winfred, who are pretty wonderful, too. I know how deeply these three care for and love one another, and I feel privileged to be here today among all of you as a witness of their commitment to a lifetime of love for one another."

He took a breath and kept his focus on us, trying not to cry. I knew he was proud. My mom wasn't able to have any more kids after I was born, so I was their miracle baby.

"I think I've had the good fortune to meet most of you here today at some point or another, but for those of you whom I haven't met, my name is Richard Montgomery. I had the pleasure of meeting Octavia's mother almost forty years ago, and a few years after we got together, little Octavia was born. I say little, but she turned out to be a friggen giant."

I glared at my dad as he made another jab at me, even though he was only an inch shorter than I am. After the laughs had subsided, he continued.

"Now, Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa have asked that I keep this speech short, classy, and family-friendly, and politely asked me to leave out stories that are unflattering to all of them. So I've had to redline stories about previous flings...drugs or alcohol...encounters with the police...but I do feel comfortable saying, "I told you so." Which is exactly what I said when I learned that Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa's relationship was becoming truly serious.

As a third-party spectator to their developing love, it was extremely clear that the three of them represent a perfect pairing because each of them complements the other so well. They balance each other, and while each of them are tremendous individuals on their own, together they are even better. And being better together, as a team, a unit, and partners in crime, is what has been many years in the making and ultimately leads us to being here today, witnessing their commitment to one another in front of those they love most.

I wish I could tell you a single story about Octavia, Janessa and Winifred that summarizes their relationship and how they enrich each other's lives, and the lives of each of us, but the truth is there isn't one single event that is a good encapsulation of what they mean to me, to each other, and to all of us. But what I do know is that the three of them care deeply and passionately for each other; they protect each other; they make each other laugh and think outside themselves; that time magically seems to both fly and slow down when they're together. They help each other in ways that are obvious and unnoticed, but always appreciated."

I squeezed their hands as my father spoke, staring at their beautiful eyes. I was so ready to call them mine, and let them call me theirs.

"I also know that it's not just anyone with whom you can have communication with simply a look, or remember the weirdest names of each other's drivers, or surprise each other with reservations at a restaurant you've been eyeing for years, or say "I'm sorry" every time it's warranted (...eventually). They do that for and with each other.

But it's also my personal experiences with Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa that highlight the quality of their love. It doesn't matter if I'm with them in person, or simply in a bizarre group text with them—when I'm engaging with Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa, I am always enjoying myself. And I am certain that that's part of what makes them so special to each of us: how happy and contented we feel when we are with them. And what I wish for them on their wedding day is that their lifetime together as a team is one of complete contentment; full of those moments that they wish would never end, and that they continue to make one another smile and laugh as they make each of us do.

So, without further ado!"

My father clapped his hands and looked at everyone again, making sure that everyone was paying attention. Most everyone was crying, at this point. He looked back at the three of us and continued.

"Dearly beloved and honored guests:

We are gathered together here to join Octavia, Winifred, and Janessa in the union of marriage.

This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities."

He took a deep breath, turning to me, and I stared at both Janessa and Winifred.

"Octavia, do you take Winifred and Janessa to be your wives?

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect them, forsaking all others, and holding only unto them forevermore?"

I puffed my chest out, feeling all the love I've felt for them and more, looking between the both of them as I answered without hesitation.

"I do."

"Winifred, and Janessa, do you take Octavia to be your wife?

Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." (Janessa)

"I do." (Winifred)

My father held his hands out, motioning for the ring-bearer to come forward and hand us each the rings I had given them at the dinner we had those months ago.

"Octavia, Janessa, and Winifred will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end."

My father looked to me and stared at me so that I would do as he told me to.

"Octavia, please place the ring on Winifred and Janessa's left hand and repeat after me:"

I held each of their hands and placed the white diamond ring on Winifred's left ring finger, then placed the green diamond on Janessa's left ring finger.

"As a sign of my love."

"As a sign of my love."

"That I have chosen you."

"That I have chosen you."

"Above all else."

"Above all else."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

My father turned to Janessa and Winifred, who both took my left hand and placed the blue diamond ring on my left ring finger, and we continued to hold hands while my father spoke the same words and they repeated them.

"Janessa and Winifred, please place the ring on Octavia's left hand and repeat after me:

As a sign of my love."

"As a sign of my love." (Winifred and Janessa together)

"That I have chosen you."

"That I have chosen you." (Winifred and Janessa together)

"Above all else."

"Above all else." (Winifred and Janessa together)

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." (Winifred and Janessa together)

My father looked back to the guests, a single tear having escaped him as the three of us exchanged rings and our simplistic vows. He held his hands out towards the crowd and went onto the ending of the ceremony.

"To make your relationship work will take love. Continue to date each other. Take time to show each other that your love and marriage grows stronger with time. It will take trust to know that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication to stay open to one another—and to learn and grow together. It will take loyalty to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you have both pledged today."

Dad smiled at me and placed his hands on my shoulder and my wives shoulders.

"And now by the power vested in me by the Moon Goddess, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a kiss."

I smiled warmly and pulled my wives to me and gave both of them a very deep kiss, holding them to me by their waists. I rubbed my nose against each of theirs, my fangs showing slightly as I smiled at both of them. 

"You're both mine, now."

I murmured low enough that if we had all been human, just they would hear. Instead, my father heard, and anyone close enough in the seating heard. My father laughed as he continued, yelling proudly to our family and friends as shouts filled the field.

"I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, Mrs., Mrs., and Mrs. Octavia Montgomery!"

Cheers and shouts filled the field, and I wrapped my arms around both of my wives, pulling them against me as we started to walk towards the exit of the field. Everyone was throwing flower petals at us as we walked and giggled. We had to walk slowly, because Winifred was heavily pregnant and had to waddle. Which I still thought was adorable, and I would love this moment and all the rest, for the rest of ours lives. Which, would be a long time.

As we neared the end of walkway, there started to be horrified screams. I turned just in time to see a blinking red light and moved my wives in front of me so that I took the brunt of the explosion that destroyed nearly everything. Everyone was crying and screaming about their loved ones, and I was hovering over Janessa and Winifred, my back torn open and bleeding from the shrapnel. I looked at both of my wives and Winifred looked shocked and scared. 

"Octavia, my water just broke."

My eyes widened just as the world went black around me, seeing the looks of realization and horror on both my wives faces before I passed out.

"Oh, dear. Three for the price of one. How wonderful."


	35. Chapter 35

{Octavia's Point of View}

I woke up to the sound of pained screaming. 

I groaned hard, trying to go towards the screaming. I forced my eyes to open and while the lights burned, I growled to keep them open. I rolled my shoulders, which hurt like fuck. I did a mental check of my body, and realized that I was chained to the wall behind me, my arms above my head. I also noticed I was naked and bloody, a puddle of blood underneath me on the floor. The screams sounded again and I whipped my head to the side.

There was my wife, Winifred, screaming in pain, tied to a fucking delivery table. She had a doctor between her legs, going through the motions for a safe delivery. I growled as he touched my wife. I heard groaning beside me and looked over to see that Janessa was chained similarly to me, except she had a blindfold over her eyes, to keep her from using her magic. Her head dropped again. I guess she wasn't ready to wake up yet. I turned my head back to the screaming.

I pulled at my bindings to get to my wife as she screamed and cried, panting as she gave birth. The bindings holding me in place are silver, and I didn't care. They were burning my flesh and I could smell it, but I needed to get to my wife. I heard Janessa hiss beside me. I guess she smelt my burning flesh, just as much as we heard Winifred screaming.

I kept pulling at the silver bindings, growling deeply as the silver burned me. My wolf was fighting me to take over, and I wasn't letting her, yet. I still had some control, but it was slowly going out of the window. I could feel my eyes change from their golden yellow to almost black. I turned my head when Winifred screamed really loud, her voice cracking, and then there was a shrill wail as the child was born. I froze, my eyes glued to the doctor that now held my child. He held the child up, moving to go clean and cover it. 

I watched him like a fucking hawk. Sure, it wasn't biologically my child, but it was mine. I snarled deeper than I thought I could manage when the door to this hospital room flung open and a woman walked in, stalking straight over to the doctor who was cleaning the child.

"It's a girl, Boss. No traces of Mirian, other than the golden eyes, though."

My eyes darted to the woman, this Boss, and my heart sank. 

It was Winifred's fucking mother.

I started pulling on my bindings harder, whimpering as the silver had blood dripping down my arms and onto the floor. Janessa hissed deeper, starting to fight her bindings harder. I looked over to Winifred, who was panting and covered in sweat, her tired eyes looking at her own fucking mother.

"M-mother...?"

Leandra looked over to Winifred and sneered. She walked over to where Winifred was tied down and crossed her arms in front of her, pushing her breasts up.

"You're no child of mine."

I growled deeply, my eyes black as Winifred started to ugly-cry.

"How could you say that? You're my mother!"

Leandra slapped Winifred and I pulled my bindings, the top bolts clinking to the ground and the metal bending. Winifred cried harder and I kept pulling at those damned bindings.

"I'm barren, you dirty whore. Your father had a mistress and you're her child."

Leandra snarled, looking back at me. Her snarl turned to a sick grin as she walked over to me. She placed her hand on my face and dug her nails into my cheek. I snarled at her, snapping my teeth.

"Don't fucking touch me."

My wolf had taken over, and my muscles and veins bulged as I fought my bindings. The silver had weakened me considerably, but Akalia wasn't taking no for an answer as she pulled the bindings the rest of the way off the wall, using my body. Leandra laughed, reaching down to grab me around the throat and pushed me up against the wall, my eyes rolling into the back of my skull as I thrashed.

"You don't have any rights to that child. She is my flesh and blood."

I snarled at her, scratching at her arm holding me against the wall, drawing blood from thin scratches.

"W-what do you m-mean?" I gagged, drool dripping down my chin.

"She is my grand-daughter. Mirian was my daughter."

She tightened her grip on my throat, and I gagged harder. Janessa snarled and pulled at her bindings, but it had been so long since she had had blood I wasn't sure if she would be able to break them like I had.

"I'm sorry y-you bore that m-monster."

I gagged, which pissed her off more. She pushed harder on my throat, and I felt the muscles in my throat rip and crush. I could hear the child screaming for her mother. I struggled under Leandra's grip. My fangs elongated as my nails did, digging deeper into Leandra's arm. She released me when I had dug to the bone. I was on my hands and knees on the ground, gasping for breath like I hadn't had a gulp of air in years.

"You're not strong enough to fight me, you stupid dog."

A dark snarl broke from my mouth as Akalia took over completely and I shifted. The rage boiled over and my bones twisted and broke, my huge wolf form standing where my human form had just been. Without a thought, I darted over to Janessa first to break her bindings, motioning with my head to Winifred. I turned my body back to Leandra and snarled, the fur on my body standing on end.

"You'll eat those words, you sorry cunt."

My maw parted as I formed the words. Only those wolves that were higher ranked were able to actually speak. I stalked closer to her. She had moved back over to where the doctor had cleaned the baby girl and had wrapped her in a blanket, offering her to Leandra, who took her and began to walk out of the room. I darted after her, using my werewolf speed as my claws clacked against the floor. 

She was about to close the door, but I forced it open with my shoulder. Blood dripped down my shoulder from some ripped flesh, but I didn't care; it matched the blood stains from the explosion. My focus was on Leandra and my daughter. I watched her as she walked backwards down the hallway. My growls got deeper the longer we walked.

"If you're going to play games, you might as well tell me why."

I honestly didn't care, but I figured it'd distract her from keeping my daughter. I cocked my head to the side when I heard Janessa's voice in my head. We didn't use that mate bond often, but it was good to know that we were able to.

Winifred and I are outside, Daddy. She's really upset.

Good. Keep yourselves safe and get back to the Pack House. Don't worry, I'll get our daughter back before you know it. I love you both.

I turned my attention back to Leandra, who had started walking normally down the hallway, cooing to my daughter. I bared my fangs, keeping a safe distance, but keeping my muscles bunched in case I needed to do something in a hurry. She didn't bother answering me until she turned into a room at the end of the hallway, to which I followed her. I stood in the doorway while she went over to a white crib and placed my daughter in it, cooing to her.

"Such a pretty girl. Nana loves you~"

She cooed again before going and sitting at her desk that was in the room. I looked around said room, and noticed that a man was pinned to the wall with what looked like silver stakes. He hadn't been dead long, but long enough to stop bleeding down the wall. I shrugged lightly when I realized that it was the same man that I had seen being affectionate with my wife when I had first met her. What was his name... Archibald? Yeah, that was it. I looked back over at her, noting the cruel smile as she noticed my looking.

"The man I had arranged to marry Winifred and to murder you. Such a weakling, it seems. A stronger man would have been able to handle a few silver spikes through the major organs and to actually manage to kill a goddamn wolf."

I snuffed as she spoke, snot landing on the ground. I swished my tail, pinning my ears back against my skull.

"Not everyone can handle that type of torture."

I answered her, stepping a bit closer into the room. She chuckled and moved her hands, her nails elongating as she crossed her legs. She interlocked her fingers over her desk as she looked coldly at me.

"You asked why I'm doing this."

I nodded, still not really caring, but the longer I kept her talking, the longer I had to figure out her weakness, right?

"To put in terms you can understand, stupid dog, revenge." 

I tilted my head, my ears perking forward. 

"Revenge?"

She nodded, standing, walking around the desk, trailing her nails against the hard wood.

"Before your time, there used to be one kingdom, under the rule of the strongest supernatural being. My own father ruled at one time. The throne was supposed to pass down to me."

She looked at me as she sat on the desk, crossing her arms in front of herself, snarling.

"But the Elders decided that it would be best if we all separated into our own kinds and ruled them separately." 

I nodded as she spoke, understanding where she was going. I had heard the stories, but that's all they were. Stories. Right?

"My family used to rule where your family rules now. Your family took everything from me!"

She screamed at me, sending sharp objects flying in my direction. I wasn't familiar with what the attack was called, but I knew that it fucking hurt, if the slices and blood dripping down my fur was anything to go by.

"I will take everything you love. I'll destroy everything you know. It should be mine!"

She screamed again, sending more of those sharp things at me. I didn't move, for fear of the things cutting my innards. I hissed in pain when one of the sharp things sliced too deeply on my ear, ripping a chunk of it off. She stepped closer to me, and I let her. If I could get her close enough, I'd be able to bite her.

"I will take this child, and raise her as my own. You'll never have any rights to her!"

She stood right in front of me now, and as she opened her mouth to scream at me again, I darted forward and snapped her thigh between my jaws. She screamed in pain as my fangs dug deep into her flesh. She started punching me and scratching me, moving her body to bite at the loose skin on my back, digging her fangs into my flesh.

I shook my head as she kept attacking me, and soon I had shaken her hard enough that I ripped her leg from her body. I whimpered. She had hit my right eye hard enough that it had busted some vessels and was bleeding profusely. I hoped it would be able to be saved, but I couldn't worry about that right now. She was panting heavily and leaning against her desk, blood pouring out of her body from where I ripped her leg off. I had thrown the leg across the room so she couldn't get it.

"You will not touch my daughter."

I snarled at her as I stepped forward, moving to grab her arm and do the same to it as I did to her leg. I yelped loudly in pain when she took her free hand and stabbed her long nails into the side of my chest. She punctured a lung and broke some ribs, but I didn't let go. I ripped her arm off with some effort, and stepped away to try and breathe. I spit up some blood and could feel my consciousness slipping. I couldn't let go yet, though. I looked back at the bloody mess I'd made of Leandra. I wasn't sure why she wasn't putting up much of a fight, but I wasn't going to complain.

"You'll have to try harder than that to get rid of me, stupid dog!"

I growled as best I could as she screamed at me. My punctured lung was trying to heal, but it wasn't able to. Blood poured out of my mouth, and I knew at that point that one or two of the ribs she broke was preventing the lung from healing. I tried breathing through my mouth, watching Leandra as we both bled heavily. I watched her take a shaky breath. Maybe the blood loss was getting to her worse than it was getting to me.

"Winifred's father, Wilham, loved her more than anything. He spoiled her. He wanted me to raise her. I only did because he asked me to. He promised me a future with him and I believed him because I loved him. But he loved his mistress, Hera; Winifred's biological mother." 

I watched as she coughed up blood, which was strange because I hadn't injured her chest in any way.

"I should have known better than to trust a fucking Incubus."

She laughed harshly, looking over to the crib which held my daughter. I stepped over to block her view of the crib, to which she spit her bloodied spittle in my direction.

"Mirian was the only child I was able to bear. During her birth, she was more wolf than succubus. She tore my uterus, Fallopian tubes, and ovaries to shreds as she was born." I watched as she huffed a bloodied breath. "I almost died from the blood loss. I had to have a hysterectomy after she was born."

I nodded, now understanding. I growled deeply when Leandra shifted her body, blood flowing freely from her missing limbs as she reached her remaining hand for the crib and my daughter. I took a step closer to this pitiful woman. I stood in front of her now, my own blood leaving puddles on the floor. Sure, I was weak, but she was dying. She couldn't heal like I could. I stared at her and she looked back at me, almost sad.

"I wanted to love her. I think I did love her when Wilham first brought her to us. She doesn't remember Mirian. I made sure they didn't know of each other."

I almost felt pity as I watched her talk. Almost. She had hurt my family and stole my daughter. She couldn't be allowed to live any longer than she already had. I stepped as close to her as I dared, baring my fangs.

"I'll see you in Hell, Leandra."

I moved my maw to her face and snapped my jaws closed around her throat, crushing the tender flesh beneath my teeth. I shook my head and with a few shakes, I broke her head from her body, tossing the damned thing across the room. Blood spewed from her severed neck and covered my white fur. Damn. I was hoping to not look like a fucking monster when I grabbed my daughter, but oh, well. I looked around the room and shifted to my human form. I needed my hands to be able to pull my ribs out of my lung.

I hissed in pain as my body shifted, and when I was back into human form, I sharpened my nails, slicing my chest open where the wounds Leandra had caused healed. I sliced until I felt my bones, and spread the flesh so I could grab the bones. Pulling them back into their place, I huffed a harsh breath, coughing up blood as my collapsed lung started to reform and heal. The blood that had pooled in the bottom was able to escape as I coughed it out. I placed my ribs as best as I could where they were supposed to be, and when I was satisfied, I removed my hand from my body.

That would have been easier if I had had help, but oh, well. I walked over to my daughter and her crib. She was quiet, and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I started to cry. I moved to lift the healthy baby out of the crib. She wiggled and pulled her tiny hands out of the blanket and reached for my face. I cooed and moved her closer to my face so she could touch my face. I smiled warmly and rubbed my nose against hers. 

"Hey, little one. I'm your daddy. I love you so much."

I laughed softly as she slapped my face, playing. She let out a shrill giggle and kept slapping my face. Akalia yipped and yelped in my head, excited that we finally had a pup, even though she wasn't biologically ours. I moved my face to give her chunky belly raspberries and she giggled loudly and happily. I chuckled softly, going to put her back down, which had her starting to cry.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. I've got to get a blanket so I can carry you. Hold on, baby girl. I'll be right back, okay~?"

I disappeared for a few moments, finding some cloth I thought would be large enough to wrap around my body in a sort of cross body carrier for her while I ran in my wolf form. I wrapped it as best I could around my body, making sure it was loose enough for my wolf body to fit, so I didn't rip it. I pulled the crib side down, making sure I had enough room to pick up my daughter when I shifted, and with a quick breath, I shifted to my wolf form. I was thankful that the fabric didn't rip or tear. I looked over at my daughter and gave her a soft smile, trying not to scare her with my wolf form.

I watched her eyes as they grew wide, and she squealed, excited. I chuckled, stepping close to her, letting her smack my nose with her little baby fists. It did hurt a little, but she didn't know any better yet. She pulled my whiskers, and pulled my ears. She wasn't very strong, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. I grabbed her little blanket in my teeth, making sure that she was stable, and placed her in the little cross body hammock thing I made. She fit in it perfectly. She pulled on my fur roughly, and snuggled into me, listening to my heartbeat.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I'll have us home soon and you can see your mamas. I'm sure they're worried about you."

I swished my tail, looking over the room once more before I left, heading out into the woods to head back to the Pack House.


	36. Chapter 36

{Octavia's Point of View}

I was grateful that my daughter had slept through most of my running. I was even more grateful that my wolf knew the right direction to go to get us back to the Pack House. I let out a sigh of relief when we managed to get into our territory. I lifted my head and sniffed. I could smell my Pack and my wives.

I'm at the edge of the territory, heading towards the Pack House. I need some help.

I continued to run like my life depended on it. I didn't want them to come all the hundreds of miles out to the end of the territory if I could still continue running. I closed my eyes softly when my daughter started to stir against my chest. I stopped running and moved the hammock thing to lick her head softly, calming her.

"Settle darling. We're almost there. Your mamas are on their way."

I stiffened when I heard rustling and let out a soft sigh when I saw Ana. I smiled softly as she came over to me, and I felt my body finally give up. My legs buckled underneath me, and I managed to fall with my daughter pressed against my chest and supported my legs. I looked up to Ana as my eyes closed.

Make sure my daughter is okay before anything else.

I didn't get a chance to hear Ana's response, because everything went black at that moment.

\---------------------------------------

I woke up sore as fuck, with the wind blowing through my fur. I didn't remember what had gotten me here. I groaned as I rolled, realizing that I'm still in my wolf form. I stretched my body, hissing in pain. I lifted my crown, opening my eyes to look around. I was in a beautiful field, similar to the one I had gotten married in. To the left of me there was a deep pond with some rocks next to it that one would be able to sit on and admire the still water.

To the right of the rocks was a waterfall that was surprisingly quiet. Like a quiet burble. I tilted my head, not understanding why it was so quiet. I turned my head to look further to the right. I jumped when a sultry voice spoke next to me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

My jaw dropped when I noticed a beautiful woman standing next to me. Her skin was black as a starless night, her hair was silvery white as a full moon, and her eyes matched her hair. There was a triple moon tiara atop her head, and a beautiful flowy dress that billowed around her. I gasped loudly as I realized who she was. I shifted into my human form quickly, sitting on one knee, bowing my head with my closed fist over my heart in front of her.

"Mood Goddess. It's my pleasure to be here."

I stilled when she chuckled, placing her hand atop my head, scratching gently.

"Dear Octavia, there is no need to be so stiff."

I didn't dare move. She was the one who could make or break us as wolves. I could hear the scolding in her voice when she spoke again, removing her hand from my head.

"Stand, Alpha. You are a proud beast. You should bow to no-one."

I did as she told me, standing next to her. I didn't look to her, but I bowed my head gently.

"We are indebted to you, Moon Goddess."

I stated, hoping she accepted my explanation for why I bowed to her. She chuckled and placed her fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look at her directly. My eyes widened as I looked at her. Her eyes were swirling like there was clouds in them.

"You have questions, dear Octavia. Please, speak."

I gulped, nervous as I stood in front of her. I did have a few questions for her, but I didn't want to disrespect her. I sighed and continued to look at her.

"What am I doing here, Moon Goddess? And what can I do to get the Mate Bond back with Winifred? My daughter! What of her?"

The moon goddess chuckled in her sultry tones as she moved her hand from my face, and moved to stand at the edge of the lake that I had woken next to. She started humming and the water started bubbling, moving to form a circle in the air, showing a scene to us. My eyes widened as I saw what she was showing me.

"Moon Goddess, am... Am I dead?"

The scene in front of us showed my body in the pack hospital, attached to a bunch of different fluids. My mates were next to me. Winifred and our daughter were in the bed next to me, while Janessa was drinking from a blood bag on my other side. It looked like they were healthy. I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't hear anything that they were saying. I noticed as Winifred brought our daughter close to me so that the child could touch my arm. She started crying when I didn't move to touch her. I whimpered to the moon goddess.

"Moon Goddess, what do I need to do to get back?"

I was getting frustrated that she wasn't answering, but I also knew that she wouldn't answer unless she had a reason to. I was opening my mouth to ask her another question when she chuckled, the sound soft like tinkling bells.

"Peace, dear Octavia. You are not dead. Simply in a coma. You will come out of it soon. You will come out of it when we finish here. As for your daughter, Winifred will tell you about her when you get back."

I shuddered when her freezing hand touched my shoulder. I was shocked when I didn't wince. The condition my body was in in the scene we were seeing was shocking. I shouldn't have lived, it looks like.

"As for the Mate Bond, that is easy enough. Come here, dear Octavia."

I looked to the Moon Goddess as she held her arms out for me to give her a hug. I stepped closer to her, and she pulled me into a frozen hug. I could feel my blood freezing in my veins. My breath was coming out in white puffs and she leaned down to kiss my forehead, leaving a dark purple lipstick mark on my forehead, along with other marks that would follow to my flesh and blood body.  
"When you return to your world, give Winifred a kiss, just as I have done to you, and I shall return the Mate Bond to you both   
"When you return to your world, give Winifred a kiss, just as I have done to you, and I shall return the Mate Bond to you both. She loves you more than herself, you know. They both do."

I blushed hard as she spoke to me, looking back at the water mirror scene that was still playing out. My parents were standing at the end of my bed, arguing with Joseph. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I was sure I'd find out soon. I sighed softly and suddenly felt warm and sleepy.

"Moon Goddess... Thank you. So much."

I looked around for her, but couldn't see her. I moved to lay against the rocks next to the water. I watched the scene play out on the water in front of me. I couldn't see the moon goddess, but I heard her chuckle and speak.

"I reward the worthy, dear Octavia."

I was going to question her, but my eyes closed and I was soon sleeping deeply.

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

{Octavia's Point of View}

I sat up with a loud gasp, pulling the needles and fluids out of my arms, looking around like I had no idea where I was. I could feel the fear filling my body and I couldn't remember what had happened. I felt hands on my body and let out a soft sigh.

"Octavia, please calm down. You're scaring Josephine."

"Daddy, settle down. We're right here."

I let out a loud sigh, looking to my mates. I smiled warmly at Janessa on my left, and grabbed her hand to squeeze it gently. I then looked over to Winifred, sitting on the side of the bed, holding our daughter to her breast, feeding her.

"Josephine?"

I tilted my head, a smile playing at my lips. I smiled warmly when she nodded, moving her own hair off the face of our daughter.

"Josephine Aurelia Montgomery." She looked up at me, almost asking for permission to use my last name, which belonged to them now. "Our daughter."

I groaned and sat up, tugging Janessa close to my side, and trying to move my hand to reach for Winifred.

"Our daughter. I love the sound of that."

I chuckled softly, wincing hard. Fuck, I guess my lung was still sore from being collapsed. I rested my hand on Janessa's ass as she snuggled into my side, purring against my neck. She rested her hand on my chest, which elicited a wince from me, but when she went to move, I moved her back to where she had been. Just because I was hurting didn't mean I wanted her to move.

"I know how to get the mate bond back, Winifred."

I looked over to her, her hand reached out to hold my own hand gently, as if she was afraid of hurting me.

"When you're healed, we'll do whatever it is. You have to get better, for not only us, but our daughter too. Janessa and I wish to raise her with you."

I chuckled, wincing softly.

"Well, I don't plan on leaving you any time soon, so you're stuck with me."

I was going to say something else, but Josephine broke from Winifred's breast and started crying, reaching for me. She chuckled softly and wiped her little chin, moving from the bed to sit next to me, moving Josephine to her other arm, so that the small child could reach her hand out to touch my face.

"Hi, baby girl. Remember me? I'm your daddy. Did your mamas take good care of you while I was sleeping?"

Janessa moved her hand from my chest to Josephine's belly to tickle her softly, cooing. Josephine kept slapping my face, playing. I chuckled, moving to blow raspberries on her hand as she kept slapping. Winifred looked at us lovingly. We were one happy family in that moment, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. The door to the pack hospital flung open and Joseph came in, scowling at me. 

"I thought I told you not to try to die, Via."

I winced at how harsh he was scolding me. I just grinned at him as he walked back over to me, to replace the needles and fluids I had been attached to. My mates had moved themselves away just far enough to give him space to mess with my arms. When he finished, I looked up at him.

"Joseph, have you looked over the little one?"

He stood back, nodding.

"As far as I can tell, she's as healthy as she can be. She doesn't show any signs of being like you, though."

I sighed, not realizing that I had been holding my breath. It wasn't that I wouldn't love her if she was like me, I just didn't want her to be bullied. I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Because she does have wolf blood in her, it's possible that she'll change into a wolf when she comes of age, but from what I've seen, her Succubus blood is stronger, so she may not change at all. According to her genetic make-up, she gets more of her genetics from Winifred, so I don't think we'll have to worry about anything except everyone falling in love with everyone."

We all shared a laugh, while Winifred blushed very hard. I managed to pull both of my wives against me and gave them both a soft kiss. I couldn't be very rough with them yet, but when I was healed, they were in for it. I looked back to Joseph.

"I met with the Moon Goddess while I was... Gone. She told me how to fix the mate bond with Winifred."

Joseph nodded, scribbling in his folder that held all my stats in in. I sighed softly, moving to lean my head against Winifred, while Janessa leaned her head against my chest and neck.

"I thought it would be more difficult, but she told me that she rewards the worthy."

I looked back to Joseph.

"Any clue what that means, doc?"

I chuckled as he shrugged, his eyes darting to me when Josephine started to reach for me again. I chuckled softly and moved my hands from my wives to our daughter and held her, my wives playing with her belly and her tiny bit of hair fuzz on the top of her head. I moved my head down to rub my nose against hers.

"You're gonna be a daddy's girl, aren't cha?"

I teased her, moving my own hand to interlock with Janessa's fingers and rub her belly. 

My family was beautiful and I loved them more than anything in this world and the next.


	37. Chapter 37

{Janessa's Point of View}

I snuggled deeper into my wife. I could finally call Octavia that. It made my heart flutter and my insides quiver. I heard Octavia groan and tighten her grip on my ass.

"Janessa, your phone has been ringing for the last twenty minutes. Someone really wants your attention..."

I sighed against Octavia's skin, which had her tightening her grip on my body, stiffening herself. I chuckled softly, squirming. I moved my body so that I could reach across Octavia and Winifred, resting one of my breasts on Octavia's face. I yelped in surprise when she started to move her mouth against the flesh, teasing me.

I pressed my other breast against Winifred's shoulder as I reached across her to grab my phone.

"Hello?"

I answered groggily. Ever since Winifred had given birth, we were all taking turns to take care of our daughter during the night. I yawned as the voice on the other side of the phone spoke to me. My yawn ended on a yelp as Octavia's hand snaked to my ass, slipping between the cheeks to tease my butt-hole before sliding down to tease my entrance.

I covered my moan with a cough as Octavia stuffed two fingers into my pussy easily, seeing as it was always wet for her.

"Are you alright, my Queen?"

I had forgotten the fact that I was on the phone, focusing on how she was thrusting and twisting her fingers inside me while her mouth teased my nipple in her face. I cleared my throat, tuning back to my phone call.

"I'm fine. Just rolled wrong in bed. What can I do for you?"

I bit my lip as Winifred started stroking Octavia's dick behind me.

"There have been rumors circulating about you and Jarrod."

I growled at that statement, the noise deep in my throat as Winifred guided Octavia's dick into my slimy pussy.

I bucked my hips, rolling Octavia inside me. Her tongue found my nipple and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. I hissed lightly as she hit just the right spots inside.

"What rumors?"

I managed, drooling a little on Winifred's shoulder.

"That you'll marry before the months end."

I let out a harsh laugh. I moved a little on Octavia, pressing my breast against her face.

"Is that what he's said?"

I felt Octavia tighten her grip on my ass and start pumping into me harder and harder, my own noises getting harder to keep quiet. I whimpered when she bit my shoulder and started thrusting harder.

"I'll be there before the night is over."

I closed my phone and moved my hands to hold onto my lovers. I gasp and moan as Octavia continues to get rougher and rougher. She pulls on my nipple and I arch my back.

"O-oh God...!"

Octavia moves her mouth to bite me again, our skin slapping together with sloshing noises.

"You can just call me Daddy~"

I choked out a gasped laugh as she joked. She kept thrusting into me, and I loved how rough she was being. I had moved my hands to the pillow on either side of her head, pressing my breasts against her face. She groaned, biting each of my breasts in turn, as she kept thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum, Kitten."

I heard her gasp against my breasts, not breaking her pace at all. I moaned in her ear, urging her on. I didn't care whether she came inside or outside anymore. She got sloppy with her thrusts and after a few more, her tip flared inside me and she filled me with her hot splooge.

"Ah.... So hot..."

I panted as I leaned against her, her cock still stuffed inside me. I whimpered as she and Winifred rubbed my ass gently. I let out a soft hiss when she pulled out of me, our mixed cum leaking out of me onto her belly.

"I have to go to my castle tonight." I puffed against Octavia's ear. "Jarrod is spreading lies that I'm to marry him by the end of the month." I yelped when she squeezed my ass, chuckling.

"That'll be difficult since you're already married to Winifred and I."

I leaned down to give her a soft kiss, before doing the same to Winifred.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Daddy."

\---------------------------

I sighed hard as my driver pulled us to a stop in front of my castle. I rubbed my face gently and waited for my driver to open the door so I could get out. I could do it myself, but I paid him to do simple things like this.

I smiled warmly at my driver as he led me to the door. I sighed softly as I got to the main entrance door. I honestly didn't want to be handling this, but it seemed like Jarrod wasn't going to stop his shit until I did.

I made my way to my office easily, calling for a few bags of blood. I normally had blood pills when I was away from my mates, but I felt so thirsty. I groaned as I slapped a bag to my teeth and drained it quickly. I linked for Jarrod before I sucked down another bag.

I tossed the two bags I had emptied as Jarrod knocked on the door to my office. I told him to come in and had him take a seat. I interlocked my fingers in front of me and stared at him.

"I have heard some things, Jarrod. And I need you to clear them up for me."

I continued to stare at him, raising my eyebrow as he squirmed under my gaze. I clacked my teeth, desiring another bag of blood, but knowing I needed to wait.

"What things, my Queen?"

I scoffed, leaning back in my chair, a sudden wave of nausea rolling over me. I cleared my throat and looked at the man in front of me.

"Let me make this very clear, Jarrod. I will not be marrying you. I have already wed. Now. If you continue to be a nuisance, I will have to take the proper actions against you."

I watched as he paled and opened his mouth to argue. I waved my hand at him and turned in my chair.

"We are done, Jarrod. I have nothing more to say. Leave."

I held my sigh in until the door closed. I grabbed another bag of blood and sucked it down quickly. I tossed the now empty bag and reached to call for more bags. I didn't understand why I was so parched... I was about to thank the maid that would bring the blood in when I noticed that it was my mother.

"Mother." I smiled softly, that wave of nausea rising again. "What can I do for you?"

I watched as she held some bags of blood up for me. I sighed in relief.

"I brought my pregnant daughter bags of blood."

I blushed deeply, sputtering.

"I-I'm not-?!"

My mother simply starts laughing, holding a bag out for me, to which I took gratefully. I finished the bag and looked at my grinning mother.

"I'm not pregnant..."

My mother tuts and gets closer to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I rested my head on her shoulder, sighing.

"Darling, you only take blood pills when you're here. And here you've had almost six bags of blood."

I nodded, sighing.

"Do we have any tests?"

I let out a soft noise of surprise as my mother darted out of the room and to God knows where before she came back, holding a box of pregnancy tests. I glared softly at her, but took them and went into the bathroom attached to my office.

I sighed, pulled one out of the box, and followed the instructions. I muttered worriedly to myself as I waited the allotted time. When time was up, I nearly broke the counter grabbing the test. I took a deep breath and looked at the test.

Positive. I'm pregnant.

I flung the door open to see my grinning mother standing in front of the bathroom.

"It's positive."

I winced at her screeching as she hugged me, making sure to be careful of my belly. I started crying, holding my mother close.

"Mama, what do I do?"

I whimpered as she chuckled.

"Are you stupid? Your wife won't let anything happen to you or your baby!"

I sniffled, nodding. I knew she was right. Oh, Gods, I had to let Octavia know. I let out a puff of air and got up to grab my phone. I wouldn't be back that night, but I needed to let her know. I unlocked my phone and searched for her contact information. I open her information and call her.

She doesn't answer, but she sends me a text message;

Octavia: I'm in a meeting, Kitten. What's wrong?

I let out another puff of air and text her back.

I.. Uhm. Well, I hope you're ready to be a daddy again. I'm pregnant.

I waited for her to reply back to me. But I didn't get a response back. I took another bag of blood and sucked it down, worrying about the outcome. I knew I shouldn't worry, but at the same time it worried me that she wasn't answering me.

My mother sat on my desk going on and on about baby colours and names and everything. But I was too focused on why Octavia hadn't responded.


	38. Chapter 38

{Janessa's Point of View}

I tapped my fingers against the car seat next to me. Octavia hadn't gotten back to me about my being pregnant. I took a breath. She wasn't the type to be upset that I was pregnant. She treated both myself and Winifred like queens, which was great.

I felt my heart clench. I guess it was normal to worry about this, even if I knew things would be fine. I took another breath. My driver pulled up to the Montgomery Pack House and quickly opened my door for me. I smiled warmly at him and thanked him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

He let out a soft chuckle but returned the hug. I tried to treat my workers like family, because they had families too. Without a word, I made my way past the activities in the main part of the house, almost sneaking into Octavia's bedroom. I let out a soft gasp when I noticed that she was already on her bed.

"I was hoping you'd be here soon."

I noticed that she was leaned up against her headboard, her legs crossed, and she was reading a book of some sort. I didn't take her as a reader. She set the book down on the side table and stalked over to me, like a predator cornering her prey.

"O-Octavia..."

I gulped, letting out a small noise when her hands made it to the wall on either side of me. She leaned in close and gave me a soft kiss, and I placed my hands on her strong forearms.

"Your mother called me, dear heart."

My heart sunk, but she moved her mouth to place soft kisses next to my lips and down my jaw, to my neck, moving down to my collarbone. I squirmed under her, getting heavily turned on.

"For good things, I hope...?"

I managed as she nibbled on my collarbone, which had me digging my nails into her arms and whimpering, squeezing my thighs together.

"Mm... She tells me you were worrying for no good reason." She made a popping noise as she kissed my collarbone, but continued. "When you told me you were pregnant, I got too excited and crushed my phone."

I whimpered deeper when she moved her face further down to my breasts, my nipples already pebbling against my shirt and bra.

"Everyone at the meeting thought I had lost my temper."

I hissed when she took one of my nipples into her mouth and started tessing it. I moved my hands to her hips and tried to urge her closer to me, but she chuckled and grabbed my hands to move them to her shoulders.

"Let me please you."

I shivered as she ran her tongue up my neck to nip my earlobe. I could feel my wet pooling in my panties. Damn her. I kept my hands around her shoulders, only moving them to her hair when she dropped to her knees in front of me. I played with her hair as she kissed my belly and spoke to the little bean inside me.

"Hello little one. It's your daddy. I hope you know you're already so loved. You have two mamas waiting for you out here, and you're going to be so spoiled when you're born. You've already got a big sister, who's going to teach you to be such a troublemaker!"

I couldn't help but smile as tears of joy rolled down my face. I sniffled and Octavia stood up, placing her hand on my cheek and nuzzling me.

"Hey, hey... There's no need to cry, dear heart." She kissed me gently. "I love my family. I'm so sorry I worried you when I didn't answer." She gave me another kiss and I dug my fingers into her shoulders and pulled her closer, sniffling into her shoulders.

"I know that... I just thought the worst when you didn't answer..." I murmured against her, almost hoping she didn't hear me.

I felt her stiffen under my touch, and then I felt her bite my shoulder a bit harshly. I tilted my head and blushed deeply at the look she was giving me.

"I suppose I'll have to teach your body that you're mine and only mine."

I let out of yelp of surprise when she moved her hands to my hips and lifted me against her, my legs wrapping around her waist as she brought me to sit on the bed. She placed me gently on the side of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of me.

Her hands moved quickly to remove my shoes and pants, leaving my in my shirt and panties. I shivered as she looked at me like a man starved. I'm sure she could see the wet spot on my panties getting bigger. I groaned hard when she moved her hands to rub my feet, loosening the tense muscles there.

She worked slowly, making sure to get every spot before she moved up to my calves, which got more moans of pleasure from me. Oh man, she was a goddess with her hands. When she made it to my knees, she moved her face to my thighs and spread my legs, which had me blushing like a school girl.

I watched as her eyes blew wide with lust from not only my arousal scent, but the wet spot soaking my panties. She moved slowly, though, savoring my reactions. She licked and nibbled her way from my knees to my thighs, still rubbing my calves. I whimpered when she moved her hands to my thighs and increased the pressure.

I nearly came when she nibbled on my inner thighs, teasing me. I bucked my hips, trying to get closer to her. She held me in place, though. I whimpered, but let her do as she wanted. I moved my hands to tangle in her hair, groaning softly as she moved slowly closer to my crotch.

Her tongue teased my flesh and I whimpered, my hips bucking softly, but she held me down. I stilled when she moved her hands and ripped my panties off, a string of wet attached to the damned things. I bit my bottom lip as Octavia moved her hands to the outside of my thighs, moving her face close to my crotch.

"O-Octavia..."

I whimpered, but she ignored me. Her pink tongue darted across my wet crotch and I hissed in pleasure. She moved slowly, then quickly, then slowly. I whimpered more as she teased me.

"S-stop teasing me..."

I squirmed under her, but she paid me no mind.

"I have to make sure your body doesn't forget that you're mine..."

Is all she said as she continued to deliciously torture me all through the night. I can't even recall how many times I orgasmed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cackled so hard writing this chapter.

{Octavia's Point of View}

I stretched on the beach chair I was sitting on. I should have been at home working on all the paperwork I had for finishing my Master's Degree in Business Management, but my wives wanted to go to the beach. So we compromised and we've been at the beach all day so far. I was watching Josephine while Janessa and Winifred were playing in the water. They wanted me to go play with them, but someone had to watch our daughter, and I didn't mind at all.

I wanted them to have fun, even though they kept looking back at us to make sure that we were okay. I interlocked my fingers behind my head and shut my eyes, keeping a trained ear on Josephine and everything going on around us.

I may not be looking at her, but I was focusing hard on just her so that if something happened, I could react quickly. I wasn't going to let anything happen to our daughter while I was laying here. I let out a surprised churr when Janessa sat atop my waist and pressed her chest to mine. Her breath ghosted against my lips and I moved my hands to her waist. 

I moved her backside off of my groin so I didn't get a hard-on. My bathing suit was a blue and white bikini and while it didn't cover the fact that I had a dick, it did accentuate my womanly curves and breasts. I opened my eyes and noticed Janessa's red eyes staring at me. I smiled warmly, moving to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"In need of blood already, darling?"

I watched as she looked ashamed, biting her bottom lip. I chuckled softly, moving my head to the side for her.

"I don't mind the pain. I honestly don't want to pop a boner here in front of our daughter."

I chuckled again, looking over at my sleeping child. Janessa was just about four months pregnant now, and was just starting to show her baby bump. Which left little Josephine at roughly six months old. She was growing quickly, which wasn't surprising, and she had a fiery head of hair, just like her mama. Her eyes were the same colour as Mirian's, which bothered me a little, but at the same time, they were close enough in colour to mine that we could pass her as mine.

I still loved the little heathen, regardless of who her other parent was.

Janessa buried her face in the crook of my neck, whimpering softly. I knew that she didn't like hurting me, but at the same time, if we did like we normally did when I gave her blood, I'd end up popping a boner and fucking her in front of God and everybody, especially our daughter. And I wasn't ready for that. Yet.

"I'm sorry, Octavia."

I heard her murmur before she licked where she was going to bite and the sunk her fangs into my flesh. I grunted softly when she broke the flesh, and massaged her ass as she had her fill. Her kind didn't need blood as regularly as people thought. The sun didn't bother her kind, but it did weaken them, because their bodies were trying to repair the damages that the sun was doing, so they required more blood if they went outside.

If the female vampires got pregnant, they needed either bagged blood or fresh blood to help nurture the growing child. If a female human got pregnant with a vampire baby, she needed more raw meats and more mixed blood drinks. Normally, humans didn't approve of drinking straight blood, or eating raw meats, so the blood was mixed with non-alcoholic juices and sodas, and the meats were seared so that they were cooked to a healthy internal temperature, but also still raw on the inside.

It was interesting to learn everything about her kind, just like I was still learning about Winifred's kind. I tried not to let my mind wander too much with her very skimpy red bikini with white hearts that barely covered anything. If she moved the wrong way, everything would be on display. I hissed slightly when she removed her fangs and licked the spot she bit me, which was right next to where her mate mark was on me.

We had since managed to get the mate bond back with Winifred, and we had marked each other. My mark was on both of their necks, where their necks connected with their shoulders, above their collarbones, whereas Janessa's mark was on my neck in the same spot, and Winifred's mark was on the inside of my right thigh, close to my crotch.

I moved my hands to her back as she rested her face in the crook of my neck, sighing softly.

"Not feeling well, dear heart?"

I chuckled softly when she grunted, pressing her body flush against mine. Her breathing was okay, but her heart was beating a bit too fast for my liking. I continued to rub her back, trying to get her to feel better. She still had the occasional bought of morning sickness, and it was making her miserable. I heard a commotion to our left and I noticed Winifred being harassed by some guys.

I raised my eyebrows and watched for a little bit. Sure, I was protective of my mates, but I wasn't going to not let them fight their own battles. There were four guys standing in front of her, two with scruffy brown hair, a blonde and a red head. They weren't bad looking, but you could see that Winifred was uncomfortable.

I watched as she shook her head a few times, and tried to step away, but they cut her off. She flashed her ring and pointed over to us, but they continued on. Dumbasses. I raised my eyebrow when one of the men placed his hands on her shoulder and I felt fear filter through the mate bond. I growled softly, moving Janessa off of my lap.

"Watch Josephine, I'll be right back."

I didn't want for her response, though I knew she would, as I made my way over to my wife. I removed his hand from her shoulder and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her flush against my body. I could feel the relief in her body as I held her against me. 

"Problem, sweetheart?"

I watched as the men looked me up and down, their eyes widening as they saw just how much I was packing. I grinned, rubbing my thumb in circles on Winfred's side.

"We were just trying to get this babe to come have some lunch with us. Nothing too serious."

I grinned as they called my girl a babe. She was that and much more. 

"Well, babe here is spoken for. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave her alone."

I pulled her closer against my body and she hid her face against my breast, which had the guys looking at us and licking their lips. One of the brown haired boys looked at me in what I could only call is disgust and sneered.

"Five grand and her says my dick is bigger than yours."

I looked at him, almost shocked that he'd make the offer. When the initial shock passed, I laughed. I curled over in laughter. When I finished, I caught my breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. I held my hand out to him and grinned. He grabbed my hand and shook it. His friends looked absolutely appalled and tried to argue with him to get him to take it back. I laughed when he didn't listen to them. He'd regret it.

"Deal."

I grinned, moving my head to point to the changing rooms. I had no problem showing my stuff here in front of everyone, but I wasn't going to risk my mates getting turned on. I tugged Winifred close to me and kissed her temple, letting her now that I'd be back. The guy and I made our way to the changing room.

There were three changing rooms; the female only, the male only, and the unisex. We went to the unisex changing room, and went to the center of the room. I grinned at him, and he scowled at me.

"Ladies first."

I laughed, moving my hands to my bikini bottom. I looked at him.

"It's better if we do it at the same time." I teased him.

"Fine. On the count of three."

I grinned and watched as he moved his hands to the waistband of his swimming shorts.

"One. Two. Three."

We pulled our bottoms down, and I did my best to keep from laughing. The man was a micro-penis. There was barely anything there. My eleven inches made him drop his jaw, and we both turned when we heard guffawing at the entrance. His friends and my wife were standing there. I grinned at all of them, Winifred staring at my dick with lust filled eyes. I could feel her arousal through the mate bond and I growled softly.

She looked at me with shocked eyes, but I could feel myself twitching and starting to get hard. His friends could barely stand they were laughing so hard. I pulled my bikini bottom up and fixed myself, the fabric covering my bulge, but not hiding it. It wasn't like I was ashamed of being a hermaphrodite. I honestly didn't care. I had been bullied a lot when I was younger, but that's a different story for a different day.

I went over to my wife and picked her up bridal style, and looked back to the guy, who still looked shocked that I had beaten him. 

"You can keep your money. The fact that you lost to a girl is victory enough."

I chuckled, which got his friends howling with laughter. I leaned down to give Winifred a soft kiss and we made our way back to our spot on the beach. I watched as Janessa was bouncing Josephine on her knees, making airplane noises as she did. The baby girl was laughing and squealing happily. I felt warmth radiate through my body and Winifred curled closer against me, purring.

"She's so good with her."

I nodded at Winifred's statement, moving my hands to hold her closer to me, her tropical bathing suit barely hiding anything from me now.


	40. Chapter 40

{Octavia's Point of View}

I sighed as I pulled my car into the parking garage of the Pack house. I had been running around all morning doing the work my dad hadn't finished the night before. Not that I minded all the meetings, it just made a long day. I grabbed my suitcase from my passenger seat and made my way into the house. I stifled a yawn, taking my shoes off at the door and making my way upstairs to my bedroom. I was stopped at the bottom of the stairs, though.

"Octavia."

I turned to look at my mother, and raised my eyebrow. I hummed in response.

"Yes, Luna?"

I watched as she raised her own eyebrow. I tilted my head, not sure why she was looking at me so weird. I held my arms out at my sides and looked down at myself. I didn't see anything wrong with myself, so I looked back at her, confused. She had stepped much closer to me and nearly put her face on me, and took a deep sniff. I clacked my teeth together.

"Mother?"

Her eyes were the black of her wolf's, showing that her wolf was starting to take over. She looked me over and walked around me, sniffing. She did this a few times before coming to a stop in front of me, glaring up at me. Apparently, Vel was pleased with what she had found because she nodded and her voice mixed with my mother's spoke to me.

"You have a female guest. She said she knows you very well. You better not be cheating on your wives."

I looked at my mom in pure shock and horror. 

"Mother."

I snarled at her softly, stepping closer to her, my chest in her face, seeing as I towered over her.

"I would never. They're mine."

I stared her down, a soft growl forming in my chest, which would have gotten my ass kicked and probably killed, seeing as this was not only the Luna of my pack, but my fucking mother. I watched as she took a step back. You could insult me, but I wasn't going to let anyone insult my mates without them being here to defend themselves.

"I don't care who from my past shows up, but I would never cheat on my mates, especially since we have not only a child already, but a child on the way."

I snarled at my mother. She looked up at me, before what I told her sunk in. She reared back and punched me in the stomach, and I grunted in pain, holding my gut and looking up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Mom, what the fuck?"

"I'm going to have another grandchild and I'm the last to know!"

I nodded, and her nostrils flared, her eyes changing colours from their normal grey to their black. I sighed and stood up, staring at her.

"Yes. Janessa is four months pregnant."

I watched as my mother was trying to hit me again and I grabbed my suitcase and darted up the stairs, away from her, laughing. She screamed after me and I just laughed, running into my room and shutting the door, stiffening when I smelled a vampire I hadn't smelt in years.

"Cassandra."

Cassandra was a fling I had had a few years back, after I had dumped Mirian. She was a gorgeous woman, much, much older than I cared to admit. She had a bombshell body, but her personality was the absolute worst. I wish I had known that before I had brought her home.

She had long, soft raven black hair, and the reddest eyes I've ever seen. The fact that she didn't shift her eye colour had me believing that she was much older than she had told me when we had first met. I looked around, sighing.

"What the fuck is up with all my ex's showing up lately? Goddess help me..." I murmured to myself.

She was laying on my bed, with her legs crossed, leaning against my headboard. She was playing on her phone, and looked up when I had said her name. She grinned the biggest I've ever seen and flew off the bed to me.

She shoved her phone in her pocket and placed her hands on my chest, grabbing my shirt collar, pulling me down and kissing me roughly, tugging on my bottom lip. I growled and placed my hands on her sides and pushed her away.

"Cassandra, don't. What are you doing here?"

She placed her hands back on my chest, and pushed me against the door, leaning up to try and kiss me again.

"Is that how you greet your fiance?"

I stared at her, deadpanned. She looked at me, smiling still, and kept rubbing my chest. I could feel my cock trying to shrivel up into my body. I sighed hard, removing her hands from my body and stepped away from her.

"I'm already married, Cassandra. I have two mates."

I told her, going to sit on my bed, looking at her face, which contorted in anger. She used her vampire speed and got right in my face, snarling at me.

"No! You promised!"

I laughed softly, looking up at her. I shook my head. I never promised her anything of that sort, and she knew it. She had been in love with me from the start, but to me, she had been just a good fuck. At one point, I might have considered having an actual relationship with her, but it wasn't in the cards.

I was happy where I was at. I had a daughter, another child on the way, and two wonderful wives. 

"Cassandra, I never promised anything like that."

I watched as her face contorted from angry to blank in a matter of seconds.

"You're going to regret forgetting, Octavia."

I wasn't prepared for when she grabbed my collar and pulled me against her to kiss me again. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and tried to gain entrance to my mouth. I moved my hands to her shoulders and pushed her away roughly just as the bedroom door opened and my wives both walked in.

Cassandra grinned, baring her fangs as Winifred and Janessa looked from her to me and started growling.


	41. Chapter 41

{Octavia's Point of View}

I whimpered as my wives sat across from me at the table, with Cassandra sitting at the end, all three women staring at me. My wolf was rolled on her back, submissive to my wives and they wouldn't let me touch them. They slapped my affections away when I tried. I would do anything to get them to forgive me.

"So, what's your connection with her?"

I winced at the venom in Winifred's voice. I placed my hands on the table and looked at both of them.

"After I had dumped Mirian, I met Cassandra in a bar. I took her back here, and we fucked. This happened on several occasions, until she got too selfish with her desires. She wanted more than what I was willing to give her. She wasn't my mate, and when she tried to kill me, I dumped her."

I looked at my wives seriously.

"I haven't seen or contacted her since then."

I watched as they looked at each other, and it seemed like they were talking with each other before they looked at Cassandra.

"And what exactly do you want with our wife?"

I heard Cassandra snarl at them both, and I growled, my hands curling on the table.

"She's mine! I won't lose her to you two floozies!"

I snarled and stood up, slamming my fist on the table, breaking the table into a dozen pieces.

"Get out!"

I could feel the arousal through our mate bond at my dominance, but I was too focused on getting Cassandra out of my house. Cassandra got up from her seat, while Winifred and Janessa stayed sitting, staring at me, their eyes flashing. I tried not to use my strength in front of them because I didn't want to scare them.

My nostrils flared in anger as Cassandra walked over to me, grabbed my shirt collar and brought me down to give me a sloppy kiss, pulling on my bottom lip with her fangs. I felt anger well up in my body, and jealousy overflow from my wives.

I growled, pulling her off of me, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall across the room. She let out a groan of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure. I could smell her arousal and it disgusted me.

"Mm, I've always loved when you were rough with me, daddy~ Choke me harder~"

I felt disgusted as she spoke to me. I growled deeply at her, snarling in anger. My wolf was rolling under my skin, clawing to get out to tear her to pieces.

"You will leave my house. I never want to see you back here."

I snarled, my fangs extending and my eyes sheening over to black, my wolf still fighting for control. I watched as her eyes rolled with lust and I growled, moving to throw her towards the door for her to leave.

"Get out."

I turned my back on her and moved to pick both my wives up and over my shoulders without giving them a moment to fight me. They started squirming on my shoulders, but I slapped their asses harder than I meant to, which had them yelping in surprise and pained pleasure. After slapping their asses another time, they stopped struggling.

I brought us to my room and dropped them on the bed, locking my bedroom door behind us. When I turned back, I found that Winifred had grabbed a chair, bringing it next to my bed, and Janessa had some rope, which she then used to tie my wrists together. They led me over to the chair, and pushed me down against it, dropping down to tie my legs to each of the legs of the chair. I whimpered when they pulled my pants and panties down around my knees, letting my flaccid cock lay against my leg.

I watched as both my wives dropped to their knees in front of me, and started to rub their hands on my shaft, and I felt their arousal, which got my cock twitching and hardening. I felt them rub the head and start to lick up the sides. I whimpered softly when it started throbbing and getting hard, twitching under their touch.

Winifred sucked half of my length into her mouth, and I hissed, bucking my hips to push deeper into her mouth. Janessa moved so that she could lick my pussy, and I bucked my hips again, harder, shoving almost my whole length into Winifred's mouth. I could feel myself getting close to orgasm, and I whimpered. Winifred started to tease my throbbing, leaking tip, and Janessa sucked on my clit.

"Aht, aht, nope."

I growled when they stopped touching me. My orgasm was right there and they stopped. I whimpered and bucked my hips, fruitlessly. My wives grinned at each other, stepping away from me. They started stripping their clothes slowly, teasing me with their silky skin. I felt the bindings getting tighter around my wrists as I pulled on them, but I didn't break them. They wanted to punish me, and if this got them to forgive me, I'd do it.

When they were in just their birthday suits, I watched as Janessa pushed Winifred onto the bed, climbing on top of her. I whimpered, feeling my groin tighten. I dug my nails into my hands as I watched them, my own arousal getting heavy in the air. 

\-------------------

{Third Person Point of View}

Janessa brought her lips down to gently kiss Winifred, licking her bottom lip, begging permission. Their own lust was being fueled by their wife's, and it made all of this worth it. Winifred allowed Janessa permission into her mouth, and the two women shared saliva, exploring each others mouths like it was the last thing they'd do.

Winifred began moaning as Janessa sucked on her tongue, moving a hand to her breast to play with the perking, pebbling nipple. With a grin, the vampiress shuffled her way down the Succubus and sucked that pert nipple into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth gently. Her slender fingers found their way to Winifred's other nipple and began rolling and plucking that nub mercilessly.

Winifred was whimpering a good deal now, pushing on Janessa, urging her downwards. Janessa lifted her head to give the red-head a teasing lick on her nipple before taking to giving her nibbled kisses down her belly. She stopped to dip her tongue into her belly button, and then moved to her pubic mound.

Janessa moved the pair to where they were on the center of the bed, and Octavia could see everything. Both women were very pleased that their wife was whimpering and struggling in keeping her throbbing, painful erection under control. Pre-cum was leaking down that twitching, throbbing shaft as she watched her wives. 

Janessa moved her hands to grip Winifred's thighs and pushed her up, supporting her on her shoulders. Holding her in place, Janessa moved to dip her tongue into that wet core of the Succubus. Winifred moved her hands to grip the pillows above her, whimpering in pleasure. Janessa continued to assail Winifred until she came, which that vampiress lapped up hungrily.

Licking her lips, she moved to where Winifred was now on her back and she was atop her, both of their crotches facing their werewolf wife. Winifred bucked her hips to meet Janessa's, rubbing against each other to tease Octavia. Their actions were rewarded with a low whimper. Janessas' wet leaked down to meet with Winifreds', sloshing and slapping against each other.

Octavia's whimpers got louder as her wives moaning got louder. Within moments, the two women had orgasmed again, their wet leaking down onto the bedding. Their panting could be hear through the room, along with Octavia's whimpering. Rolling off of Winifred, Janessa curled up next to her, and they snuggled into each other.

They left Octavia tied up as they fell asleep after their love-making.


	42. Chapter 42

{Octavia's Point of View}

I tapped my fingers against my desk, staring into space. Ana was helping me figure out what I could do for my wives and our anniversary. I heard Ana clear her throat and stand in front of me. I refocused my eyes on her, rubbing my face.

"Why don't you show off your cooking skills and make them a homemade meal? I'm sure they'll love anything that you do for them."

I stared at Ana, almost as if I was staring through her. I slammed my hand on my desk, and then pointed at her, grinning wide.

"That's perfect! I'll need your help to keep everyone out of the kitchen, because you know how those hungry bastards are when someone cooks food!"

We looked at each other seriously, and then busted out laughing. I stood up from my chair and pulled her into a tight hug. I groaned when I let her go. I patted her back and moved to leave the room. 

"I'm gonna take my bike. I'll be back soon. Call me if anything happens!"

Without another word, I make my way downstairs to grab my leather jacket and my motorcycle keys. I made my way into the garage, opening the door and striding over to my bike. I climbed atop it, pushing the kickstand up so I could walk it out of the garage. Once I was outside, I hit the button to close the garage and waited until it was closed. I pulled my helmet on and started my bike, grinning at how it purred.

Chuckling, I revved the engine and made my way down the road to the grocery store to get what I needed for my wives. I had an idea for what I wanted to make for them, and I was going to go all out for them. I made it to the store in record time, and put my helmet on my handlebars. Nobody was gonna touch my bike or my helmet, so I wasn't too worried about it.

I ran a hand through my hair and made my way inside the grocery store. I wanted to make them some lamb steaks, grilled asparagus, and some grilled fresh veggies with a garlic butter sauce on top. I made my way to the fresh veggies and picked my victims. After I had found the veggies I was going to use, I made my way to the meats.

I looked over at all of the meats and bit my lip. I wanted to make them the best, so I went up to the counter and waited for the meat-man to finish with the customers in front of me. When he noticed me, he bowed deeply, stuttering.

"Alpha! Forgive me! You don't have to wait in line!"

I laughed, holding my hand up as I stepped forward.

"I don't mind, Thomas. She was here before me, and she has children to feed."

I chuckled again when he blushed, but he nodded in understanding. I tried to treat all my subjects with equality. It helped more than my father had explained. I looked over the meats behind the glass. I pointed at the four lamb chops in front of him.

"Thomas, I'd like all four of those."

He nodded and got the necessary paper to wrap the chops for me, and grinned at me.

"I've never seen you buy lamb before. Got a special reason?"

I grinned at him, blushing deeply as I rubbed my neck nervously.

"It's my anniversary with my wives. I wanted to cook something for them."

He blushed as he handed me the chops. I looked at the package and noticed that he had zeroed out the price. I looked at him and gave him a soft smile. I held the package up for him to see, and he just chuckled.

"Consider it an anniversary present, Alpha."

"You don't have to, Thomas. But thank you. I mean it." I laughed. When I placed the chops in my basket, I made my way back to the wine section. I bit my lip, and then remembered that Janessa was pregnant. I sighed softly, and grabbed a small bottle of sweet red wine. I'd just have to give Janessa some blood instead of wine. Whatever the case, I wouldn't let her go thirsty. 

When I had finished my shopping, I went up to the front of the store and waited in line for my turn to pay for my items. I was treated the same way by the cashier as I had been by Thomas. I chuckled, but nodded. I wasn't going to let them treat me any different at this time, but sometimes I enjoyed it.

I had to fight the baggage boy, who insisted on carrying my stuff to my bike. When he continued to fight with me, I decided it wouldn't be worth it to keep fighting with him, so I let him. I opened up my side compartment on my bike and he packed my things in the space as delicately as he could. He placed his clenched fist on his chest and bowed to me. I returned the gesture, grinning.

"Thank you."

I pulled my helmet on as he muttered a "you're welcome" and made his way back to the store, giddy that I had even acknowledged his existence. I kicked the kickstand and revved the bike back towards the pack house. I had a huge grin on my face as I rounded a corner, only to be met with high-beam LED lights and a loud honking noise. I let out a curse as the car hit my bike, and I felt the asphalt rip my skin open as I hit the ground a good fifty yards from where the car hit my bike.

I was groaning hard, trying to get my brain to assess what my injuries were. I could feel my body pushing the gravel and rocks out, and I felt my body trying to heal the few broken bones I had gotten. I was about to push myself off of the ground when the car revved and squealed its tires, only to run my body over again. I let out a deep breath, feeling my ribs break. I opened my mouth to scream in pain, except I couldn't.

I felt my throat fill with blood, and I couldn't even cough it up. I could feel my consciousness leaving my body, but I tried my best to look around for the car that hit me. I knew it was an older model Buick, from when it hit me the first time, but that was all I knew. I tried to turn my head, but pain radiated through my body.

My eyes fluttered, and before I passed out, a figure hovered over me, talking on a cell phone. 

"I got her, boss."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has German that I've used Google Translate to translate. If it's incorrect, please let me know and I'll fix it!

{Octavia's Point of View}

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned hard and tried to move. I felt like a robot. I wiggled my fingers and winced. I could hear shuffling beside me and I growled, which hurt more than I thought it would. I winced and tried to move my hands. I heard the shuffling beside me get louder, and a voice.

"Blieb still" (Stay still.)

I felt hands on me, and I growled louder, going to move. I forced my hands to move and forced my eyes to open, wincing as the lights were too bright. I moved my hand to go to my other arm and grabbed the IV that was in my arm. I growled deep in my chest as the woman moved to my bedside and slapped my hand.

"Hör auf damit!" (Stop that)"

I growled at the woman, gasping as I looked at her. She was a fucking demon. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, while her grey-blue skin was flawless. She had curled ram horns that curved around the side of her head. I moved to sit up and let out a deep snarling noise when she moved her hands to push me back on the bed.

I moved to sit up and let out a deep snarling noise when she moved her hands to push me back on the bed.

"Nicht bewegen!" (Stop moving!)

She growled at me, baring her fangs. I noticed that her whip-like tail was lashing behind her like an angry cat. I moved my legs and kicked the blanket off, squirming away from her. The woman, who snapped her teeth, moved to a cabinet with several drawers, opening one and pulling out a syringe. I watched as she snarled, grumbling angrily to herself, and moved back to my side and stabbed the IV in my arm with whatever was in the syringe. Within moments, I was asleep again.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I gasped loud and sat up straight, breathing heavily. I looked around the room I was in, noticing that it's still the same room as before. The lights were still too bright, but I forced my eyes to adjust. I was panting heavily, looking around. I noticed that the nurse that had been attending me was sleeping in one of the chairs that was in my room.

I looked to my right and noticed that I was still attached to an EKG machine, an oxygen machine, and a few others. I moved my hands again, not particularly able to move my fingers right now, but I forced them to work. I held my breath, pulling all the IV's out and detached myself from everything. When I was detached, I noticed that I was naked, but I didn't care. 

I moved my legs off of the bed, keeping an eye on the nurse across from me, making sure that she's still asleep. I scooted myself off of the bed, and touched my bare feet to the floor. I winced lightly, keeping my hissing to myself. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering when I put my weight on my legs.

Everything fucking hurt, and I could tell I still wasn't fully healed. Damn. Whoever ran me over really fucked me up. I quietly made my way to the door, which was open, and snuck out of the room. I continued down the hallway, not really knowing where I was going, but I kept walking down the hallway. I noticed that the hallway was very clean, which was strange, considering the places we had been before.

I could feel whatever that demon was giving me in the IV fading from my system, and everything started hurting worse. I groaned ever so softly, and wrapped my arm around my own belly, biting my lip to keep from being louder. I let out a soft sigh as I came to a dead end. I looked both ways, trying to figure out which way was the way out. I perked up when I heard faint voices.

I tilted my head, trying to understand what the voices were saying, but I couldn't. So, my curiosity got the better of me, and I made my way to where the voices were. Every so often, I would stop and listen, to make sure I was still going the right way. As I continued down the hall, the hospital started to change into that of an office building. I slowed down when I got to where the voices sounded like they were in the next room.

I stopped outside the door and listened.

"How sure are we that the child will accept that he isn't the father?"

"We won't tell him. We'll raise him as our own."

"And when the wolf comes? What will you do when the change comes?"

"Suppress it. He doesn't need to know that his father is a mutt."

"And how soon is the wedding?"

"At the end of next week."

"She will marry. She cannot refuse."

I stiffened when I smelled my mate. Very faint, because of the sterile-ness of the hospital and the office building. I growled quietly, deep in my chest as I stepped into the doorway, ignoring the fact that I was buck naked. I took a step into the room and noticed that my Janessa was sitting on a throne with a man next to her that was holding her hand. She looked broken. The man next to her had a cruel smile on his face, and kept looking at my mate like he was looking at a piece of meat.

I watched as Janessa dropped her gaze to her huge, pregnant belly and rubbed it softly, tears rolling down her face.

Oh, fuck. They all thought I was dead. How fucking long had I been here?

I watched as the man next to my wife moved so that he could give her a kiss, and she pulled away from him. I could now feel her discomfort through our mate bond. Oh, thank the Goddess I didn't lose that. I heard some shuffling and noticed that there were about six other vampires on either side of the room, in addition to Janessa and that man. When the man reached over to grab Janessa's face and tried to force her to kiss him, I stepped further into the room and snarled as deeply as I could manage.

"My wife will be marrying no-one."


	44. Chapter 44

{Octavia's Point of View}

_"My wife will be marrying no-one."_

I watched as Janessa's head shot over to look at me. She stood up quickly, her pregnant belly huge and I smiled warmly, knowing that that was my child. I watched as her eyes darkened with lust as she looked at me. I heard her growl when she noticed I was buck ass naked. I noticed the man next to her stare at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He looked at Janessa as she spoke.

"Y-you're alive..."

I heard her voice, even though it was a murmur. I watched as she continued to step towards me, her eyes wide, as if I would vanish from her sight if she blinked. I smirked at her and held my arms out for her, stepping further into the room. Without a sound, she darted across the room and into my arms, holding me like I was a ghost returned to life. I held her close, my hand buried in her hair at the base of her neck, and my other hand around her waist, on her lower back. 

She buried her face in the crook of my neck, crying as I rubbed her neck and back.

"They told me you d-died..."

She sobbed, digging her fingers into my back. I hushed her, giving her soft kisses on her forehead and the side of her face. She kept holding me like she was going to lose me again. I let her sob against my naked body, and I kept rubbing her back.

"How long was I gone?"

She buried her face closer to my neck, nuzzling my neck, sniffing me.

"I-it's been three m-months."

I stiffened. Three months I had been gone. Three months I had been here. I sighed, pulling her closer to my body, smiling warmly at the feeling of her pregnant belly rubbing against me, our child kicking and moving against my belly. I chuckled softly at the action, as Janessa reached and grabbed one of my hands, placing it on her belly.

"Our child has been missing you just as much as I have."

I rubbed my hand on her belly, loving my family. I watched as Janessa stiffened when the man who had been holding her earlier stepped closer and started clapping, pulling her away from me and against his body. I snarled as he wrapped his arm around her, and she tried to step away from him, only to have him pull her closer. I moved to step closer, only to be frozen in place.

"While this is adorable, I'm going to have to ask you to take your hands off of my fiance."

I snarled at the man holding my wife. You don't mess with an alpha and her mate.

"Your fiance? That's cute. She's my wife."

I snarled, smirking. I went to move again, to be stopped again. I looked around the room and noticed that one of the other vampires was focusing on where I was standing. I started laughing.

"Oh, how sweet. The bloodsucker can't fight the big bad wolf without the help of other bloodsuckers."

I watched as his face morphed into a snarl and he bared his fangs at me. I just laughed. I could feel the force holding me in place tighten around my chest and I growled softly. I didn't like that, and I didn't appreciate how they were using their numbers against me. I grinned, moving to cross my arms in front of me.

"Don't underestimate me, mutt. I could kill you where you stand with one arm tied behind my back."

I laughed, which turned to a snarl as he moved his hands to my wife's belly to rub where my child was.

"And when you're dead, this child won't even know you existed."

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of my wife."

I started to struggle against the field holding me. My nostrils flared as anger rolled off my body. I could feel the shift trying to happen through my body. I let my body half shift, my claws and fangs elongating, I watched as the man pulled Janessa closer and leaned over to kiss her. She pushed on him and kept trying to rub his hands on her body.

"Jarrod, stop!"

"Can't you see that she doesn't want your disgusting, bloodsucking hands on her?"

I snarled, my voice going guttural from the growling and the beast inside me. He looked over at me and started laughing.

"That's brilliant, coming from a fucking mutt. At least we're the same species!"

I laughed at him, and when I finished, I stared at him, my eyes starting to glow. I grunted when the marks on my face started glowing bright purple. I could feel all the eyes on me as my marks started glowing, and I could feel the force around me weakening. 

"Fight me one on one." I stared at Janessa as I spoke the next part, smirking. "Winner gets Janessa and the crown of vampires." 

I heard the shocked gasps and watched as the horror crossed Janessa's face. She shook her head as she pushed away from Jarrod, going to refuse, but I cut her off by holding my hand up.

"I wouldn't have challenged him if I wasn't going to win."

I watched her horror turn to worry and she moved to rub her swollen belly. I watched as Jarrod's face turned to a dark smirk.

"I accept, you worthless mutt."


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More German that I used Google Translate for. Please let me know if it's wrong and I'll fix it!

{Octavia's Point of View}

I looked at Janessa, motioning with my head to have her move so she wouldn't get hurt. With a soft whimper, she came over to me and pulled me close to her and gave me a deep kiss. I growled softly and held her close, kissing her back roughly. I could feel my groin tighten as I bit her bottom lip. I pulled away before she gave me a hard-on.

"I'll win. Don't worry so much, my heart."

She moved to pull away, and I tugged her close again, placing my hand on the back of her head and giving her another deep, rough kiss, biting her bottom lip a bit harshly. I would win, and then I'd fuck her senseless. I pulled back again, her breathing heavy, and sighed.

"Go sit, before I fuck you in front of all these men."

I heard her chuckle deeply but do as she was told. I watched and bit my bottom lip as she swayed her hips, that perfect ass teasing me. I growled as I felt my groin tighten, and my dick twitch. Damn her. I sighed and turned my attention back to the vampire in front of me. He was staring at me with such hatred that I'm surprised I didn't catch on fire. All attention was turned back to the door I had come through when that demon woman from earlier had come stumbling into the room, screaming.

"Meister! Sie ist gegangen!" (Master! She is gone!)

I watched as she turned her head and noticed me. Her eyes widened and I could see them darken in lust when she looked me over and her gaze stopped at my semi-hard dick. I watched her lick her lips and raise her eyebrow, still staring at my dick.

"Oh, da ist sie..." (Oh, there she is...)

I cleared my throat when I heard Janessa start growling at the demon.

"Keirstan, sie werden kämpfen. Bitte sitzen und zuschauen. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, ist es besser, wenn Sie hier sind." (Keirstan, they're going to fight. Please sit and watch. If we need you to give aid, it's better if you're here.)

I watched as she nodded and moved to go sit with the other vampire men. I sighed softly and turned my attention back to the man Janessa called Jarrod just as he landed a punch on my jaw, sending me back against the wall, destroying it. I groaned hard as the rubble fell on me. I started laughing as I got up. Man, I seriously wasn't healed all the way to be able to be on the top of my game for this fight. But, I wasn't going to lose my mate.

"Fuck me, that hurt."

I murmured, to which I heard both Janessa and the demon woman respond.

"Gern." (Gladly - Keirstan; the demon woman)

"After this." (Janessa)

I laughed, covering it with a cough as I came back into the room, blood dripping from a few cuts on my ribs. I cleared my throat and growled at Jarrod.

"Alright, you cock-blocking son of a bitch. You wanna play dirty, let's play dirty."

I snarled, letting my wolf loose, shifting a bit further than halfway, but still not completely, and letting the glowing marks on my face to cover my whole body. My naked body covered in fur, and I let loose a loud, ground-shaking roar. I watched as Jarrod dashed at me again, and I barely dodged him. I reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him from behind me and throwing him across the room to hit one of the supporting pillars in the room, shattering it on top of him.

I snarled softly as I watched the bastard make his way through the rubble and groan as he gets up. I watch him spit blood and then grin at me. I chuckled, the noise guttural and throaty. I could smell his fear, and I bared my teeth. He was getting reckless, and that was what I wanted. I snarled at him again, and watched as he winced before he dashed at me, his hand pointed at my chest. 

I stood still, letting his hand shred through my upper chest, so that he was stuck in my body. I yelped in pain as his hand made its way completely through my body, and out the other side. I reached my other hand up to his throat and wrapped my clawed fingers around his throat, squeezing as I got in his face, blood dripping down my chin.

"I'll survive this wound. Will you survive having your head ripped from your body?"

I laughed, blood spattering on his face. I watched his eyes widen in fear as I forced my other hand to the top of his head. I dug my nails into his skull and started to pull as I squeezed his throat harder. He started to choke and struggle, trying to claw at my forearm with his free hand and trying to rip his hand out of my shoulder. He started screaming when I started tearing his flesh, and his blood splattered me when I pulled his head completely off of his body.

I hissed in pain as his body went slack against mine, and I threw his head in front of the other vampires in the room, moving to pull his hand out of my body. I winced and went down to a knee, holding my shoulder so that the blood didn't splatter to the floor faster than it already was. Janessa was at my side in moments, holding her hands on mine, trying to help heal me.

I was panting hard and shifting back to my human form, still on my knee. I whimpered when Janessa growled and moved to bite her own wrist and moved it to my mouth. I turned away.

"No, dear heart. You need it more than I do."

I huffed, but she growled at me and I sighed. I moved my mouth to her wrist and lapped at her blood, not taking much, but enough to heal the wound. I licked her wrist clean of blood and forced myself to stand up. I pulled her against me, and lifted her bridal style. I groaned in pain, but walked over to the two thrones. I sat on the one that was directly in the center, the one that Jarrod had been sitting on, and sat her in my lap. I wrapped my arm around her and placed my other hand on her stomach.

I watched as the other vampires cautiously approached us. I snarled as one of the men got too close for my wolf's comfort. He dropped his head and bowed to my wife and I. I watched him cautiously.

"Queen. And...?"

I pulled Janessa closer to my body, wincing, hiding it with a growl as he lifted his head. Janessa placed her hand on my hand, which was rubbing her pregnant belly. I noticed that he had a heavy German accent. Hm, so we were in Germany.

"My wife, Alpha Octavia."

I purred as she introduced me. She looked back at me, leaning back against me to nuzzle into my neck, to which I bared to her, giving her the chance to bite me or whatever she wanted. I purred deeper when she licked my neck up to the side of my mouth and then pecked my lips.

"My apologies. I was unaware that the Queen was married."

I chuckled softly, before speaking, gruffly.

"It wasn't like I let her leave the bedroom much, anyway."

I groaned when she elbowed me, blushing darkly. She cleared her throat and looked back at the man in front of us.

"Apologies, Griffon. It wasn't made public. We haven't had a chance to put it in the records. Nor record of our child."

I nodded, grunting softly. I moved my head to nuzzle against Janessa's neck, taking in her scent. Goddess, I've missed her. I was about to close my eyes when I noticed that the demon woman from before was making her way through the male vampires standing in front of us. Janessa was still talking to the man, though.

"We shall be leaving in the morning, to return to Octavia's home, Griffon. We shall keep in better touch, once our child is born so that the records can be updated."

He nodded and bowed down once more. He was about to turn around when the woman, Keirstan, stepped next to him, growling. She pointed at myself and Janessa, snarling.

"Hände weg von meinem Kumpel, Hure!" (Hands off my mate, whore!)


	46. Chapter 46

{Octavia's Point of View}

Janessa and I had been on this damned private jet since early this morning. We had spent most of the night before talking about everything that had happened in the time I had been gone, from the car accident to when I woke up yesterday. I sighed, tugging my wife closer on my lap. I was sitting on one of the huge comfy seats, and she had unbuckled once we were in the air and it was safe to move, to plop down on my lap. Which I would have had her do anyway.

I nuzzled my face against her neck, just breathing, enjoying her scent. It had become a bit more sweet since she had gotten pregnant, but I wasn't complaining. I sighed softly, my mind going back to what I had been told about the three months I was gone. When the car accident happened, Cassandra had been the one to find my bike, and she made sure to let my mother know.

When my mother lost her mind, because I was her only child, my father rushed to my mothers side and found out that his only child was gone, and he became colder. When Janessa and Winifred found out, they found comfort with each other for a while, but they weren't able to stay at my house without feeling depressed and wanting to be with me. So, they did what they were born to do. Janessa went to Germany to see what her vampire Elders needed of her when she wasn't at her own estate running things, and the man called Jarrod tried to get her to marry him, which I found out was his intention since her father was alive.

Apparently, her father had promised her to him when she was born, and her mother wouldn't allow it because he wasn't her mate. I'm so grateful to her mother, and I'm gonna be sure to let her know that when I see her next. I moved my face to nibble on Janessa's slender neck gently. She had told me that Winifred had gone to her family's estate and had taken over as the Queen of Succubi, which was rightfully her place since her adopted mother had, well, been killed by me. She had taken our daughter with her, and was spending a lot of time with her, when she wasn't running the estate and ruling over the Succubi.

I'm grateful that she wasn't abusing our daughter since I was gone. That would destroy me. Janessa assured me that she was spoiling the shit out of our child, since she was all she had left of me, even if she wasn't biologically mine. Janessa and I were headed to the estate that Winifred was running, so that I could get my other mate back. Apparently she had distanced herself from my family too, because she couldn't handle losing me, and both of my wives couldn't handle being with my family without being reminded that I wasn't there. Thankfully, Winifred and Janessa continued to visit my parents to let them see their grandchildren (even though Janessa hadn't given birth yet, she still went).

I was going to gather my wives and then go to my parents place. Hopefully my mother didn't murder me. I sighed softly. I wanted to take my wife sitting in my lap and make love to her, but I couldn't yet. So, unfortunately, we'd have to wait. That didn't mean we had to stop snuggling, though. I wrapped my arms around Janessa and groaned as I nuzzled into her, giving her soft kisses on her neck and chest, nibbling her collarbone.

I growled in frustration when the pilot let us know that we were landing. I sighed and let Janessa go so that she would be able to move back to her seat and buckle up. We landed quickly, and made our way off of the jet. I had been given a set of clothes from one of the Elders, who was just about the same size as me, so I was grateful to not be naked anymore. We thanked the pilot and made sure that he was going to wait for us at the jet. When we had confirmed the details, Janessa and I made our way to the front door of the estate that Winifred now ran.

I moved to wrap my arm around Janessa and pull her against my body, and used my other hand to knock hard on one of the double doors. The door creaked open, and a blonde woman opened the door and stared at us darkly. 

"Can I help you?"

She had snarled at us. I sighed softly and tilted my head, licking my lips before I replied back to her.

"Winifred does not know I'm here, but she will want to see me. Can you take me to her?"

I watched as she narrowed her eyes, obviously suspicious since I used her name, instead of her title. I cleared my throat and explained myself, even though I didn't think she'd believe me.

"Before you ask, I'm her wife. She doesn't know I'm alive. I was kidnapped and taken overseas, and my family and wives were told I was dead." I sighed, clearing my throat of the anger about the whole situation. "My name is Octavia, and this is our other wife, Janessa."

I watched as her eyes widened and she nodded, opening the door for us to go inside. I dipped my head to her, letting her know how grateful I was. I watched as she swayed her hips in front of us, their species being naturals at the seduction of others. In the entrance of the building, there were doors to the left and right of the room, which led to the bedrooms of all of the Succubi, and straight in front of us there was a small hallway and then a huge room which was supported by stone pillars that were carved into the shape of naked women (imagine the Muses in Greece but naked).

At the very end of the room, there was a singular throne, on which my other wife sat, looking bored as all get out, with her legs crossed (similar to the woman in the picture at the top). I cleared my throat as the blonde led us to the entrance of the room. It was loud enough to silence all the women running around and committing lewd acts with each other. I watched as Winifred looked up at me and her eyes grew wide and she sat up straight.

"Winifred. I've returned."


	47. Chapter 47

{Octavia's Point of View}

I grinned as my wife moved herself from her throne and made her way to us. The blonde woman stepped off to the side, and the women in the huge room parted like the Red Sea as Winifred made her way to us. I watched as her red eyes shifted from red to green, to red, and back to green. As she got closer, I could hear her breathing hitch and when she stood a few feet from us, she jumped at me. Janessa stepped away in the nick of time and Winifred wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

She mashed her lips against mine and started making out with me almost violently. I heard Janessa chuckle and purr deep within her chest, my own hands moving to Winifred's ass as she continued to kiss me roughly. Her fangs tugged on my bottom lip, and she broke the kisses to give me kisses all over my face. She tightened her grip on me like I was going to vanish from her sight. I felt her fingers dig into the back of my skull and she broke the kisses just enough to speak.

"They told me you died."

I nodded softly.

"I probably did, a few times. I woke up yesterday in Germany. I don't remember how I got there." I leaned in to kiss her gently, sweetly. "I will always find my way back to you and Janessa. Until you don't want me anymore." I felt her growl deeply and press herself tighter to me.

"That will never happen. Neither of us want to be without you."

I chuckled, moving my hands against her ass, squeezing and kneading. I purred when she growled and dropped her legs to the ground and pushed me to the left, pushing until I sat down on a bench that was there against the wall. I grunted softly, and Winifred growled, leaning down to tug my sweats down. I was grateful for the loose fitting sweats and the baggy shirt, since I didn't have to worry about panties, but I would have at least liked a bra. She pulled my sweats down to my knees and her eyes shifted to her red as she took note of my now throbbing length.

I whimpered when she moved her hands to my length and started stroking. I gasped loudly and groaned when she tightened her grip on my growing erection. I clenched my fists as she stroked my growing length. I let out a groan of frustration when she straddled my lap. She wasn't wearing much, as per her tribe's custom, and that was enjoyable. Even though I didn't care what she wore or didn't wear. I moved my hands to her hips as she started grinding against my throbbing length.

I whimpered as pre-cum leaked from me. Winifred growled and dug her nails into the base of my skull, pulling me into another rough kiss. She moved a hand to my length and shoved my entire length inside her, without waiting to get used to my eleven inches. I groaned into her mouth, gripping her hips more harshly. She whined in pained pleasure, since we hadn't had this kind of sex since before our daughter was born.

I growled deep in my throat as she started bucking her hips, moaning into my mouth. Her fingers moved to my shoulders to dig into my flesh, blood dripping down my back. Not that I cared. I only cared about pleasing my wife. Besides, I would heal with no scars from her claws. She continued to thrust her hips against mine, and I was gasping and panting against her mouth. She broke our kiss and let out a loud moan as my thick tip hit her cervix and pushed against her sweet spots.

I gripped her hips tighter, panting as I bucked my hips, pushing harder into her, her moans and gasps of pleasure fueling my arousal. I didn't care about all her subjects eyes on us, because all I cared about was giving my wife what she wanted. I could smell Janessa's arousal, and I was willing to take care of her, too, but right now Winifred was using me as she wished. I moved my face closer to her breasts and started to lave my tongue against her pebbled nipples and nibbled on the right one, moving to the left, and teasing both of them.

I groaned hard against her breast when she tightened on me, her moaning getting louder. I could tell she was close, and she wasn't holding her voice back. I moved my fingers from her hip and used our mixed cum to lube my finger. When I was satisfied that it was wet enough, I moved it back to her butt hole and teased that puckered hole. When I was sure it was wet enough, I pushed my finger inside, teasing her slowly.

I let out a noise of pleasure when she moaned louder, her chamber getting much tighter on my shaft, and she pushed her body against mine. I chuckled softly when she gripped the back of my head and held me in place against her nipple, my finger moving and teasing, my hips still bucking. When she started to stiffen, I growled against her, pushing as deep as I could into her, urging her orgasm closer.

Her thrusts were sloppy and I chuckled against her again, pushing my finger all the way into her. When she started screaming her orgasm, I continued to pound inside her, plowing right through her orgasm. Her moans were as loud as her vocal manage and her cum splattered down my legs, and onto the floor. My own orgasm followed hers, and I continued to thrust into her, pushing and retreating, teasing my cum deeper into her. 

When her orgasm finished, I slowed down to a stop, and she slumped against me, panting hard. I pulled my finger out of her, and rubbed her bottom as she calmed down. Her panting in my ear kept me hard inside her, even if I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't help it. When she finally caught her breath, she let out a pleased purr.

"I've missed you.."

I churred softly in her ear, holding my arm out for Janessa. She dropped to the bench next to us and leaned into my side. I could smell her arousal, and I wanted nothing more than to take her right here, but I would be okay. What mattered most to me was that my wives were pleased first. I wrapped my arm around Janessa and gave both of them soft kisses before I replied.

"I've missed both of you. I'm so sorry about everything that has happened." I hummed softly, pulling away from both of them. "The jet is still waiting outside to take us to my parents house. I haven't let them know that I'm alive."

Winifred leaned back and I groaned, my shaft twitching inside her. I watched her eyes go wide.

"They don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Not at all. Janessa only found out as soon as she did because she was there at the hospital I was being held at. Which I'm grateful for." I moved my hands to rub her bottom a bit more. "So, as soon as you're ready to let my dick go, we can head that way and we can do some more of this as soon as we're settled."

I laughed when Winifred pulled me out of her with a soft pop! and moved her clothes to the proper place. When she had finished, she leaned down to both of us and gave us soft kisses before she pulled back. I grunted softly and squirmed so I could get up. When I did, I moved to pull my sweats up, hissing softly when the fabric rubbed against my still hard dick. I squirmed to where my dick was comfortable in my sweats and looked at both of my wives.

"When you're both ready, we'll go see my parents."


	48. Chapter 48

{Octavia's Point of View}

I whimpered as we pulled up to my house. I wasn't looking forward to telling my parents that I was still alive. Especially since they already had the funeral and everything. My wives moved their hands to my knees and squeezed. They could feel the disaster that my emotions were through the mate bond, and I was almost sorry that they could feel it too. I sighed, but lifted my head and looked at both of my mates, nodding at them.

"Let's go. Better to get this over with than to continue to put it off."

I sighed hard, climbing out of the car, with my wives close behind. I wrapped my arms around them and pulled them as close to my body as I could get them, whimpering softly. I rubbed my hands against their sides, indulging in having them in my hands again. I dug my fingers into their sides, whimpering at the thought of losing them again.

I sighed again, coming to a stop as we got to the front door of my house. I released Winifred on my right so that I could bring my fist to the door and knocked hard. We waited for a few minutes and there was yelling and thumping as someone came to the front door. My mother's voice could be heard as she growled at whomever it was and shooed them off.

She opened the door and stared at the three of us. She smiled warmly at my wives, and then her gaze shot to me in the middle and I grinned softly. She started scowling and growled at my wives.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

I growled deep in my throat as my mates whimpered and started to cower at my mothers' voice. I stepped in front of them and stood closer to my mother, glaring down at her.

"You won't talk to them like that, mother."

Through my growling, her snarls turned to soft whimpers. Her eyes were still hard, but she looked from myself to my wives and then back to me. She held her hands to her chest and her eyes started to soften.

"Is... Is it really you?"

I nodded, moving to hold my arms out so that my mom could hug me. I let out a yelp in surprise as she jumped at me, wrapping her legs around my belly and her arms around my neck, sobbing hysterically into my shoulder. I chuckled softly and rubbed her back, hushing her as she sobbed harder. My mates weren't even jealous at the affections from my mother, because they knew that losing me was harder on her than it was on them.

My mother had left the door open, so we made our way into the house. Janessa closed the door behind us, and I motioned with my head for the pair to follow into the kitchen. That was where we held almost all of our meetings with the pack, so why not make use of it to let them know that I was back? I leaned against the counter, still holding my sobbing mother and let out a soft sigh. I leaned my head back as best I could so I could yell loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"PACK MEETING. KITCHEN. NOW."

My father was the first into the kitchen to challenge me, since I had used my Alpha authority, but as soon as he saw me, he dropped to his knees. He held his arms up like he was praying to a god that wasn't ours. After him, the rest of the pack followed into the kitchen. The whole shoulder of my shirt was soaked with my mother's tears. I wasn't even sure where she was getting the tears at this point.

I moved my arms to try and pry her off, but she just tightened her grip on me. I groaned, getting uncomfortable now. But, as it was, I wasn't going to be able to get away from my mom until she knew I was for sure back. I sighed softly and looked at both of my mates sadly. They just laughed at me. Laughed! At me! I scowled at them, but moved my attention back to the pack that had just finished filing into the kitchen.

All through the pack, there were gasps and whimpers as they noticed that it was me who called the meeting. I held a hand up around my still sobbing mother.

"I know you have a lot of questions. I'll try to answer them the best I can."

I waited for everyone to nod and agree before I continued. I took a deep breath and moved my arms around my sobbing mother and let it out. My mother snuggled deeper into my shoulder.

"From what I understand, Cassandra found my bike, and then told you all that I died."

I looked around the room and saw all the nods of agreement. I crossed my legs at the ankles and leaned against the counter a bit more, trying to make myself comfier while still holding my mother.

"Well, I'm not dead." I chuckled softly before continuing. "I woke up in Germany two days ago. Thankfully, Janessa was in Germany with the Vampire Elders at the location I was being cared for in."

I looked over at Janessa, who was rubbing her belly gently.

"A man by the name of Jarrod was attempting to wed my wife - " I was cut off by snarls and growls, along with squealing chairs against tile. "Settle. I took care of him. He beat me up fairly bad, but it wasn't anything I can't handle." I moved my arm around my mother, who tightened her grip around my neck.

"I don't remember much from the accident, but I remember that it was an older Buick that hit me, and then proceeded to run me over." I tapped my chin. "There was a demon woman there who said something about a mate, so if she shows up at our doorstep, don't hurt her. I want her to explain."

I looked around the room again, noticing that my best friend was glaring me like she wanted to kill me. I cleared my throat and continued on.

"Anyway. I don't remember what the town in Germany is, but I don't think we'll have any issues with the Elders. They seemed to acknowledge me as Janessa's wife after I ripped Jarrod's head from his body." I chuckled softly, which had Janessa snuggling into my side, purring. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled close, while Winifred wrapped her arms around my waist as best she could with my mother still clinging to me like a fucking koala.

"Questions?"


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gore, death, and some suicide-ish stuff. It's a trigger for some people. If you don't want to read it, skip to where the italics stop.

{Octavia's Point of View}

_I groaned and rolled over. I had been sleeping between my wives, because they enjoyed snuggling into my sides. I wrapped my arms around Winifred, and snuggled into her, Janessa snuggling into my back. I groaned a bit harder when I felt leather under my hands. I wiggled my fingers against her belly and scrunched my nose._

_Letting out another noise, I huffed a sigh against Winifred's back. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. I felt a sharp pain in my belly, and attributed it to the way I was laying. I hissed as the pain came again, and rolled over, feeling weird in my belly. It felt like something was moving around. Probably gas, I thought._

_I couldn't go back to sleep, so I groaned again and opened my eyes, staring at my ceiling. I sighed and moved to wipe the sleep from my eyes. When I had finished, I looked at both of my wives, and was confused. There were bodies next to me on either side, but they weren't my wives. I sat up, leaning on my elbows, the pain in my belly intensifying, looking at the forms next to me._

_They looked like mummies that had been abandoned in a spider web cave for years with nothing to keep them together. Their skin was leathery and dry, their mouths opened in a dry scream. Their hair was dried and sticking out in all odd directions. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked at my wives. What the fuck had happened to them? I felt the sharp pain in my stomach again, and looked down at my belly._

_There was a ragged looking golf ball sized hole in my lower belly, on the left side, and I could see something moving around in my belly. I paled and tried to scream, but I couldn't make any noise other than grunts and groans. I got out of my bed as best as I could, trying not to touch my mummy wives, and made my way out of my room, heading down the hallway, pushing my intestines back into my body that tried to come out of the hole, blood oozing out of my body, down my legs, and onto the floor._

_I whimpered as whatever was inside me was moving some more, and I felt the sharp pain again. I groaned and gripped my chest, leaning against the wall. When the sharp pain had lessened, I continued walking. The first room I came to was my parents. I knocked on the door and it creaked open. I looked around the room and noticed that there was blood and flesh pieces everywhere._

_I narrowed my eyes and looked around the room in less of a rush. I noticed that beyond the blood, there was pieces of... What looked like my father around the room. I felt tears start to fall down my face, even though I wasn't sobbing. I moved further into the room, trying to avoid stepping on the pieces of my mutilated father, and the blood, as best as I could. I could hear soft scratching noises from the bathroom, and I was hoping it was someone alive._

_I made it to the door and knocked, not hearing a response, so I opened the door. I felt the sharp pain in my gut again, and whimpered, looking down, before I could manage to lift my head and look into the bathroom. I felt tears roll down my face in larger amounts as I looked around the bathroom, and saw my mother. She was pale, with a rope around her neck. There were scratches up and down her neck, like she had tried to scratch the rope off. Her face was red-purple bruise looking, and her arms hung limply at her waist. Her eyes were bulging from her face, and her mouth was wide open, in a voiceless scream, while blood dried down her chin and throat._

_Her feet were dangling against the floor of the bathtub, and her nails were what was causing the scratching noises. I felt a sob leave my body, and I felt the sharp pain much worse than before. Blood was puddling at my feet, and I could barely breathe. I could feel whatever it was inside me moving to my beating heart. I felt it grab my heart harshly, and I started to black out. I made a soft noise and forced my right hand into the hole, into my body._

_I pressed my back against the wall in the bathroom and pushed my hand further into my body, squishing around in my insides. I gasped when pain shot through my chest from my heart. I forced my hand further, finally finding whatever it was inside me. I wrapped my hand around it, and pulled on it. It gripped on my heart harder, and as I pulled, it ripped part of my heart off. I groaned as best I could in pain, seeing spots from the pain._

_The thing in my hand was wriggling and moving, trying to stay in my body. I groaned in pain as it scratched at my organs. I managed to drag it to the hole in my lower body and pull it out. I whimpered in pain and took a few deep breaths, blood flowing out of my belly in copious amounts, but not spewing out of my body. The thing in my hand was squeaking and I looked down at what it was. My eyes widened as I noticed that it was a fucking rat._

_I moved my hand and crushed the rat in my hand, looking around the room a bit, trying to take my mind off the pain. My eyes made it to the closest in the bathroom that would hold the towels and other things for the bathroom. I noticed that it was cracked, and I managed to push my tired body off of the wall and to open the door the rest of the way. My eyes widened in shock as I noticed that Ana's head was nailed to the inside of the door, through the middle of her forehead._

_Just her head. Blood dripped from where her neck had been removed from her body. I could see bits and pieces of her bones, muscles and tendons. Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I tried to scream, but still failed. Her eyes were missing from her face, blood dried on her cheeks from where they had been removed. I covered my mouth as I continued to stare, noting that her tongue had also been ripped from her face._

_Before I knew it, I felt my body hit the ground and my vision went black._

\-----------------------------------------------

I gasped awake, grabbing my chest. I was covered in sweat and panting hard as I sat up in my bed. Winifred and Janessa laid next to me, groaning softly as I moved. I looked at both of my wives and sighed hard when I noticed that they weren't like they had been in my nightmare. I ran my hand through my shoulder length hair. Sweat rolled down my body like I had been working out for a week straight and I felt disgusting. I managed to squirm away from my wives and pulled my shirt off. It stuck to my body like I had been stuck in a heavy rainstorm.

Once I had finally managed to get it off of my body, I tossed it on the ground. I didn't want anything to do with it. I tousled my hair and made my way into the bathroom. I left the door open, because I felt claustrophobic already. I turned the water on as hot as it could go and stepped under the spray. I whimpered as the spray rolled down my body.

I washed myself quickly, making sure to stay under the spray as long as I could bear. I didn't want to get out yet, but I didn't want to be stuck in my head all day. I sighed hard and rinsed my body off once more, and turned the water off. I dried my body off and dropped my towel atop my head, heading back into my bedroom. I didn't see my mates awake, but I heard them shuffling on the bed.

I continued to dry my hair as I walked through my bedroom, getting closer to the bed. I yelped in surprise when I was grabbed and thrown onto the bed. Janessa sat on my face, and started grinding, and Winifred started grinding her crotch against my flaccid dick. I groaned hard as I stuck my tongue out to lick at my vampire wife, causing her to whimper and groan in pleasure. Her wet slicked across my face, and I moved my hands to Winifred's hips, to hold her against my now hard length.

I felt Winifred slap my hands away, so I grunted and moved them back to my face to hold Janessa in place, shoving my tongue into her sloppy pussy. I could feel their arousal through our mate bond, and I groaned. Not only because Janessa was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before, but because both of them were sloppy and wet for me and I was more than willing to deliver. I growled, wiggling my tongue inside my wife. Janessa and Winifred leaned over my body and started making out with each other.

I growled deeper at not being able to watch them. With a firm grip on Winifred and Janessa, I flipped us over, placing Winifred on her back on the bed with Janessa on her face. I smiled lovingly at both of my wives. I was so glad they were mine. I rubbed my leaking, throbbing dick tip against Winifred's sloppy pussy. I looked down at her and she nodded, whimpering. I was bigger than the last dick she had, so I slowly pushed into her, making sure that she knew I would stop if she wanted me to.

She didn't, and I got my entire length in. I didn't start moving my hips until she started bucking her hips against mine, darting her tongue out of her mouth to lick at Janessa's sloppy pussy. I groaned hard as I felt Winifred's insides rubbing against my throbbing cock. I heard Winifred beg me to go faster, so I did as asked of me. I wasn't going to leave my wives unsatisfied. I moved one hand to Winifred's hips to hold her in place while the other moved to the back of Janessa's neck to pull her close so I could kiss her.

I nibbled her bottom lip and demanded permission to enter, which she gave me. I rubbed my tongue against hers, urging moans out of her. I could see Winifred holding Janessa in place as she licked, rolling her tongue over her sloppy entrance and clit. Janessa moaned loudly into my mouth, and I pounded my hips against Winifred. I could feel her tightening around me, but I kept my quick pace. Every time I pushed into her, she moaned louder, shoving her tongue further into Janessa. I felt Janessa's fangs run across my tongue, and I groaned, shivering slightly.

I broke the kiss, my hand still holding onto the back of her neck and pulled her face to my neck. Her eyes were red and her fangs were bared. I groaned hard in pleasure as she dug her fangs into my neck, on my mate mark that she left on my neck. I dug my fingers into Winifred's hips, pleasure blinding me, my moans getting louder. I felt Winifred convulsing underneath me with her orgasm, and my face was turned towards my bedroom door. We hadn't heard it open, but my mother was standing there, staring at us with wide eyes, before she shuddered and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I blushed hard, but was not going to stop. I could feel my own orgasm on the edge, and I kept thrusting. Janessa was grinding her hips harder against Winifred's face, who was pushing her fingers in and out of Janessa while her tongue teased her clit. Janessa was drooling on my shoulder, still drinking from me, blood dripping down my chest and down to Winifred's belly. I groaned as Winifred tightened on my throbbing cock again, and I thrust harder into her, pushing my own orgasm into her. I shuddered, spewing my thick splooge into my submissive wife, thrusting the cum deeper into her.

Janessa finished drinking from my shoulder and pulled herself from Winifred, flopping onto the bed, trembling in pleasure. Winifred squirmed away from me, sensitive from her own orgasms. I pulled out of Winifred slowly, our mixed fluids dribbling out of her onto our shared bed. I was panting hard, my wives snuggled into each other on the bed. I smiled warmly at both of them, warmth flooding my body and I know they felt it through the mate bond, because they smiled warmly and snuggled closer to each other, Janessa's pregnant belly twitching with the child inside her.

I sighed softly, having finally caught my breath. I moved to my dresser and grabbed some clothes, pulling them on quickly before taking one more look at my wives and leaving. I shut my bedroom door quietly, and listened for my mother. I twitched when I heard her in the office she sometimes used. I shook my head and made my way to the room. I knocked on the door and entered when she told me to. I shut the door gently behind me, and looked at her. She wasn't looking at me, but I could see the blush on her face from having caught us earlier.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop... That. But, don't let your father catch you. He won't ignore it like I'm going to. And make sure you use protection until the kids are grown!"

I nodded, letting out a sigh that I didn't know I had been holding, wincing when she shouted about the condoms. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What was it you needed, mother?"

She sighed and shuffled some papers on her desk. My father must have been out of the pack house, since that was the only time that she would work in this office. She pulled some sheets of paper and pushed them across the desk, so that I could look at them. I noticed that my ex, Cassandra was printed on the top sheet, with all of her information. I raised my eyebrow and looked back at my mother in confusion.

"What do we need her for? She's not welcome here."

My mother sighed, nodding. She moved her fingers to rub her temples in frustration.

"She's the only one who knows who is behind the rogue attacks from both the vampires and the werewolves, and why they're doing it."


	50. Chapter 50

Character Name: Kamsi

Character Species: Hellhound

Character Age: 20 years old

Character Description: Typical bad-ass. Tomboyish and has a very depressing and wicked look.

Character Personality: Edgy. Doesn't trust easily. Cold. Has had her heart broken too many times to care. Very confident and comes out as arrogant.

Character Relationship with Montgomery's: Octavia's cousin (father's niece).

Character Name: Kuri

Character Species: Neko

Character Age: 18 years old

Character Description: Typical loner. Wears all black. Rainbow coloured eyes, so she wears shades.

Character Personality: Blunt. Very cold to strangers. It will take a lot of time to get close to her if you aren't already. When she's with close friends and family, she's childish and loves to be petted.

Character Relationship with Montgomery's: Octavia's cousin (father's niece)

\---------------------------------------------------------------

{Janessa's Point of View}

I rubbed my belly gently. I was just at nine months pregnant, and my belly was swollen and my child was kicking gently. I chuckled softly, continuing to rub my rolling baby.

"Slow down, dear. You're almost here. You'll be running around with your sister before you know it."

Josephine was already eleven months, and was a little tornado. She was talking in almost full sentences, but she still couldn't pronounce all the words. She would always ask when her sibling is going to get here, when we were together.

I swished my light pink maternity dress, making sure that everything was covered properly and that my nipples were covered so I didn't leak milk on my dress   
I swished my light pink maternity dress, making sure that everything was covered properly and that my nipples were covered so I didn't leak milk on my dress. Once I was certain, I turned to walk out of the bedroom I shared with my wives. Sighing softly, I rolled my shoulders as a soft knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Janessa, darling? Is everything alright?"

I smiled softly as my mother walked into the bedroom. She had been the only one that I had trusted with the gender of her grandchild, and she couldn't be happier. She darted over to me and hugged me as tightly as she dared, giddy when the child inside me kicked and rolled against her body.

"Someone is active today, aren't they?"

I laughed, leaning away from my mother, rubbing my belly.

"Mm, it's been all morning."

I moved away from my mother and went to sit on the bed that Octavia, Winifred and I shared. I looked over at her, and smiled softly. She walked over to me, and started running her fingers through my hair. I loved that she was so tender with me, especially after what my father was like. I whimpered softly and leaned into my mother, chuckling softly when she tutted at me.

"It is okay to be nervous, darling. This is a big step. But I know you've always wanted this, even if your brothers never did."

I laughed at that. My brothers were all protective over me. I'm sure they would try to fight Octavia when they got here, since she's the one that got me pregnant, and is my mate and wife. I whimpered when the baby kicked harshly, but chuckled afterwards. I raised my eyebrow when my mother busted out into laughter. She shook her head and leaned over to give me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Your brothers will be here at any moment, darling. I'm sure the first thing they'll want to do is to see you. How many years has it been since you've seen them?"

I laughed as my .other spoke, looking up at her gently. It had been at least since our father died since I had seen any of my brothers, but I didn't want her to feel bad about us not seeing each other in so many years.

"It's been quite a few, mother. I'm sure they're going to have words for my wife."

I chuckled softly as my mother looked at me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead gently again. I purrer softly, enjoying the comfort of my mother. We may not have seen each other every day, but my mother was very protective of me, just as my brothers were.

"If it comes to violence, I'm sure Octavia will be able to handle them. And if not, you know I will." She grinned widely at me. "The Dark Lord knows you're in no condition to handle them right now." She laughed as she moved her hand to rub my belly once more, my child kicking and rolling inside me.

We both jumped when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. I started smiling warmly when I heard Octavia's voice outside the door.

"Janessa, dear, are you ready? Mom was wondering if you're okay?"

I chuckled softly as she ended it as a question, knowing how I was feeling through the mate bond. I looked over to my mother and struggled to get up, before I managed to do so. I leaned down to hug her, enjoying the warmth of my mother before I made my way to the door.

Mother stopped me, however, and ushered me back to the bed.

"Sit, darling. I'll let her in."

I scowled softly, but chuckled as my mother enthusiastically made her way to the door to let my wife in. She was like a puppy looking for it's master, and I felt warmth radiate between out bond, overflowing into our chests.

"Ah, I didn't interrupt, did I? I can leave, if you're not done?"

Bless my wife for being so considerate. I was about to open my mouth when mother shook her head and stood off to the side, looking at me. She grinned triumphantly as she looked between the two of us.

"I've kept my daughter long enough, dear. I remember how wolves are about their mates and children." She chuckled, placing a hand on Octavia's arm. "Just be gentle with her." I heard her mutter to Octavia, who blushed deeply, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

I groaned hard as I looked at my mother, even though we both knew that my hormones had been crazy during this pregnancy. I whimpered as I felt heat stab through my core, urging me to release on my wife. I cleared my throat and glared at my mother.

"Mother. Behave."

I growled softly at her. She simply shrugged, grinning.

"I remember being your age and pregnant. The hormones are rampant and you can't get enough of your partner..." she sighed dreamily.

I gagged softly as Octavia straightened next to her, blushing deeper. I could feel her own arousal meeting mine in the bond. I scowled, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"Mother! Please!"

She simply laughed and darted behind Octavia, leaning around to look at me before she took off towards the gender reveal party.

"At least I'll get lots of grand-children!"

"Mother!"

I shouted after her as Octavia closed the door behind her. I shook my head as my wife stepped closer to me. I looked at her as she dropped to her knees in front of me, my legs spreading for her to get between them. I whimpered when she placed her hands on my thighs and squeezed gently.

"I came to pick you up, but it seems I've got to tend to my aroused wife before she tells me what the gender of my child is."

I groaned deep in my throat as she spoke to me. Her voice always got me hot and bothered. I tried to squeeze my thighs together, but she had placed herself between them and grinned up at me.


	51. Chapter 51

{Janessa's Point of View}

The thought of Octavia looking at me the way she was sent searing heat through my body, and I moaned and nearly came right on the spot. Her fingers dug into my thighs a bit more harshly and I whimpered, squirming under her touch.

"I can smell your arousal and I can't have my wife's needs going unfulfilled, now can I?"

I whimpered softly as she moved her mouth to my thighs and kissed me ever so softly, teasing my flesh and nibbling gently, not leaving marks.

"What kind of Alpha would I be if I left my family in need?"

I felt shivers run down my spine as she gripped the underside of my thighs tighter, urging my legs further apart. I could feel my wet oozing out of me, and down my thighs, and I knew she could smell it. I whined softly when she moved her tongue that much closer and lapped up what I was leaking.

"Mm... You've gotten so much sweeter during this pregnancy, darling..."

I shivered as she laved her tongue across my leaking core, uttering curses when she left me needing more. My fingers found their way into her upper back length silvery hair and I urged her towards my crotch. I honestly didn't care what she did, I just needed her to make me cum.

"Eager, aren't we?"

I cursed when her tongue flicked my clit once and then she moved on.

"Goddamnit all, Octavia!"

Her teasing laugh sent shivers down my spine and I flopped myself backwards on the bed carefully, making sure not to jostle our child too much. I moved my legs to hang over her shoulders, crossing my legs behind her, pulling her against my crotch.

I growled deep in my chest when she placed her fingers on my entrance and spread it, blowing air, instead of working her tongue. I snarled in frustration.

"Goddamnit. Octavia. I'll find someone else if you don't stop teasing me!"

I yelped in surprise when she shoved her tongue aggressively into my leaking core. The pleasure tore through me and I squirted on her face. She lapped at my juices and made sure I was clean, and my thighs were trembling.

"You know no-one else can please you and Winifred like I do." She growled at me, her fingers teasing my wet as she stared at me over my bulging belly. She was right, and we knew it. I gasped in surprise when she moved her fingers to my butt-hole, rolling her tips against me, urging the muscle to relax.

I squirmed under her touch, bucking my hips to allow better access. I moaned when she pressed a sloppy fingertip into me, wincing when it ended up hurting because it was dry. Octavia noticed and immediately pulled her fingers away. She moved to hover over me, staring at me. I panted, looking up at her, needing her inside me.

"Please... I need you inside me..."

Her smile filled me with warmth and she moved from the bed to her side table, pulling out a bottle of flavoured lube. Settling herself on the bed, against the headboard, she squirted the lube on her thick, throbbing dick. I moaned as I watched her stroke herself.

I still wasn't sure how Winifred and I fit all eleven inches of her inside us, but I knew I wanted it. When she motioned for me to straddle her, I scrambled to do so. I placed my thighs on either side of her, hovering over her throbbing length. I was about to drop myself onto her when she stopped me. She squirted some more lube on her fingers and moved her hands to be between my legs.

She slowly teased those lubed fingers against my puckered hole, and I whimpered in need. She rolled and rubbed until the muscle was relaxed enough to allow her to press a finger inside with a pop! I moaned at the invasion, gripping harshly on her shoulders, my nails digging into her flesh.

She rubbed my insides gently, letting me get used to the feeling a bit more until I was relaxed enough for her to slide her second finger inside. I let out a loud moan at the feeling, enjoying how full I currently felt. My grip tightened on her shoulders when she pushed a third finger inside and began thrusting gently. I moaned against her neck louder than I intended to, drooling on her.

"Octavia, please..."

I begged. I needed her inside me. I could feel everything inside me trembling as she touched me, and I needed her deeper. She continued to thrust her fingers gently, making sure that everything was relaxed and ready for her thick meat-rod. I trailed my fangs along her collarbone, then up her neck as she pulled her fingers out of me. I yelped at the loss of fullness.

I gripped on her shoulders harshly when she moved one of her hands to rest on my hip while the other wrapped around her length and pressed against my puckered muscle. She started pushing gently into me, and when her thick tip popped into me, she stopped, and I moaned loudly against her neck. As loud as I was being right now, I wouldn't be surprised if someone came into the room thinking that I was being beaten.

I was drooling on her shoulder as she started to rock her hips, teasing deeper into my ass. I felt her groan deep in her chest as she pushed deeper into me, then back out of me, and then further into me. I felt her hands grip my hips a bit rougher, groaning.

"You've got half of me inside you right now, Kitten. Are you okay?"

I was feeling so much pleasure that I was barely able to realize that she was talking to me. I whimpered when she stopped moving into me. I started giving her soft kisses across her neck and up to her ear, which had her growling softly. I yelped a bit loudly when she moved her hand and slapped my ass hard enough to leave a mark.

"Answer me."

I whimpered, squirming on her dick, trying to push her deeper into me. She moved her hand to slap my ass again, and I bit her, not using my fangs. 

"I-I'm okay. Please continue..."

I yelped when she pushed herself the rest of the way into my ass, but then threw my head back and moaned loud enough to pass as a scream. My nails dug into her shoulders as she moved slowly out of me, and then gently thrust back into me. Her fingers dug into my hips and I whimpered in pleasure, my tongue hanging out of my mouth. I felt hands on my breasts and moaned loudly, squirting my orgasm on Octavia's belly.


	52. Chapter 52

{Janessa's Point of View}

"Mm... Winifred, tease her clit..."

Our mates' fingers teased down my body, one of her hands staying on my hard nipple to tug and twist the damned thing while Octavia continued to thrust gently into my ass. When Winifred's fingers brushed across my clit, I screamed in pleasure. I felt my orgasm tear through my body and I slumped on Octavia's body, panting hard on her neck. 

I teased my tongue across her flesh, Winifred's fingers still torturing my clit as my body shuddered. Octavia groaned and leaned herself back, pushing her dick deeper into me, and offered her neck to me. I licked from her collarbone to her earlobe, nibbling gently. When she whimpered, I teased that spot until she drooled. When I was satisfied, I let my fangs elongate and bit into her, moaning hard against her flesh.

I felt her stiffen underneath me, her thick length twitching inside me. I felt her tip flare and I groaned against her flesh as her cum filled me. Octavia kneaded my ass-cheeks as I fed off of her, letting me drink my fill. Winifred had moved her hands back to my breasts, teasing my nipples, and I rolled my hips on Octavia's lap, to which she groaned hard. When I was satisfied, I detached from my mate, licking where I bit her, healing the wound.

I moved to lean back against Winifred, who chuckled. She wrapped her arms around me, above my swollen belly and let me lay against her to rest for a moment. I panted, catching my breath as Octavia rubbed my hips, making sure I was okay and satisfied before she leaned forward to give both myself and Winifred a gentle kiss.

Octavia bucked her hips gently as Winifred moved her hands gently to my breasts. I was close to giving birth, so I had started lactating. I whimpered when Winifred rolled her fingers around my sensitive nipples and began kneading the milk out of me. Octavia leaned forward and started to lap the milk up, and I moaned.

It was surprisingly sensual. Octavia continued to thrust gently into my ass as she and Winifred teased my leaking breasts. I whimpered when they both stopped. Octavia and Winifred shared a look, and the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of Winifred, facing her. Winifred's legs supported my weight, making sure that my swollen belly wasn't being pressed on and crushed.

I whimpered as Octavia stood behind us, spreading my ass and rubbing her still lubed dick against my butt-hole. I whimpered as she slide her entire length into my sensitive asshole. Her hands held my hips and she began to thrust in and out of me. I arched my back, Winifred using her legs to hold my lower body above her, as her hands trailed across my sensitive breasts.

She teased my nipples and urged my breast milk out, to which she arched herself to suck those nipples into her mouth and cleaned up the leaking milk. I bunched my hands up in our bedding moaning loudly as Octavia started thrusting harder, urging my own orgasm closer.

I felt Octavia thrust harder and faster into me, and before I knew it, her thrusting slowed. She slammed deep into my insides, her tip flaring as she filled me with her cum. I moaned, Winifred sucking my nipples into her mouth and slurping my leaking milk as I came.

When Octavia had finished filling me, she slowly pulled out of me, leaning down to pepper soft kisses along my back. Winifred suckled my milk until it stopped leaking freely, then she started trailing gentle kisses across my chest and shoulders.

My eyes started to flutter shut, but Octavia lifted me into her arms bridal style and started towards the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around her neck and nuzzled into her shoulder. Winifred followed behind us, darting in front of us to turn the water for the shower on.

She made sure the temperature was just right, and Octavia carried me into the shower. She set me on the bench in the shower, and both of them began washing me. Octavia began with washing my body, while Winifred began washing my hair. I purred as my wives touched me.

I grunted when they stopped, moving to return the favor. Octavia chuckled softly and moved to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We're fine, dear. Let us care for you."

I whimpered. I loved my wives. They were too kind. Octavia and I treated Winifred the same when she was pregnant, but I hadn't expected the same treatment. I looked to Winifred who simply smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I told you your turn would come. Now enjoy it."

I chuckled, remembering our conversations about being treated like queens when she was pregnant. I sighed softly, which turned into a deep groan of pleasure as Octavia messaged my swollen feet.

"Oh, God. Right there."

I heard Octavia chuckle over the sound of the water, and she leaned up to give my legs gentle kisses.

"No Gods here, my darling wife. Just your supernatural wives."

I laughed at her joke. She had become such a sap since Winifred had had Josephine and I found out I was pregnant. I hummed in pleasure as we finished the shower. I went to stand and Octavia tutted and lifted me again, causing me to let out a yelp of surprise as I wrapped my arms around her neck again.

"Careful, dear. I've got you."

Octavia looked to Winifred, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Would you mind gathering her dress, bra and panties? I know she doesn't want to wear the bra or panties, but it'll only be a few hours. Something similar to what you wore when pregnant, if you can?"

I chuckled as Octavia spoke. Winifred had gone commando more times than I could count. At the same time, my hormones had been through the roof and I had been just as horny as Winifred was during her pregnancy. I was always trying to get Octavia to fuck me. I groaned internally. It was so embarrassing, now that I thought about it.

Winifred gave me a gentle kiss on my jaw before darting off into our bedroom. Octavia chuckled at her enthusiasm as she made her way to the bedroom, and wandered over to the bed. Setting me down on the edge of the bed, Winifred came out of our closet and held out the outfit she had found for me. I reached for it, but Octavia grabbed it before I could.

She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, but didn't hand me my clothes.

"I'll be dressing you and Winifred for the shower. If Winifred will get what she's wearing and come back."

I heard Winifred giggle and dart back into the closet, coming back quickly with a dress similar to mine in colour.

I heard Winifred giggle and dart back into the closet, coming back quickly with a dress similar to mine in colour

Octavia dressed us slowly, making sure to press gentle kisses to our bare skin whenever she got the chance. It was very intimate, and I loved every minute of it. When Winifred and I were dressed, Octavia gave both of us a kiss on the lips and made her way into our closet. We heard her grunting in the closet, but when she came out, she was wearing an outfit similar to ours.

Her black slacks fit her in all the right ways, and her button-up shirt showed her cleavage, which she covered with a similar peach colour that matched our dresses   
Her black slacks fit her in all the right ways, and her button-up shirt showed her cleavage, which she covered with a similar peach colour that matched our dresses. I licked my lips hungrily, feeling the lust build in our mate bond, knowing it wasn't just me who was feeling highly attracted to out mate.

I looked over at Winifred, who looked at me, and we started giggling. Octavia shook her head as she made her way over to us, holding out her hands.

"Come on, wives of mine. We're be late if I tend to your needs again. I'm more than happy to be of service after the shower."

We reached for her hands and snuggled into her sides as we made our way to the baby shower. I could feel excitement build in our bond, knowing that I hadn't even told Winifred the gender of our baby. But they'd find out soon enough.

With a deep breath, we made our way into the huge backyard, where the festivities were just starting to take off.


	53. Chapter 53

{Octavia's Point of View}

There were so many supernaturals in our yard it was unreal. I kept an arm around my wives waists as we navigated around all the people. My mother came running up to us with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a giant pin on her shirt that told everyone that she was going to be a grandmother.

She was wearing a giant pin on her shirt that told everyone that she was going to be a grandmother

She came up to us and gave me a bone crushing hug. Not only had she nearly lost me a few months ago, but now she was going to be a grandmother, again. She loved watching our little troublemaker, Josephine, and had been the primary caretaker of her when I had gone missing in Germany.

I leaned down to give my mother a hug, not nearly as bone crushing (even if she could take it) and she giggled in my ear.

"She's carrying like it's a boy."

I blushed hard and grinned. I honestly didn't care what gender the baby was, as long as it was healthy. And if it ended up like me, I wanted to make sure it knew that it could come to me with whatever problems it had. No matter how trivial.

I may not have looked like it now, but back when I was a young pup, I had been bullied for being a female with functioning male parts. My parents didn't know how to help me, because I was the first in a long line of purebred wolves that this happened to, so I was on my own, even if they wanted to support me and help me as best as they could.

When I got to the end of middle school and the beginning of high school, I had hit my growth spurt and got to be as tall as I am now, and the other guys thought it'd be funny to joke about my dick. Well, joke was on them because I dropped my pants in the middle of the hallway and showed them just what their girlfriends had been choking on when they lost sight of them.

Those guys never bothered me again. I almost got expelled, but Marriana thought it was hilarious. She had to yell at me for indecent exposure to make it seem like I was really in trouble, but I was also her Alpha, so she didn't want to get me in too much trouble. Besides, those guys were notorious troublemakers. Once I showed them my dick, they pretty much stopped showing up to school.

"Daddy!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by little Josephine running over to me. She wrapped her arms around my legs. I laughed and let my wives go to pick her up. I stepped away from my wives to spin Josephine around. She let out squealing giggles as I continued. I spun her around a few more times and then put her down, moving my hands down to tickle her.

"Daddy! St-Daddy! Stop it!"

She laughed, which was music to my ears. She tried to run to Janessa and Winifred, who giggled at her.

"Momma! Mama! Make Daddy stop!"

She reached for Winifred, who grinned at me and grabbed her, turning her around so that I could grab her again and tickle her more. I pulled her away from Winifred, grinning widely as I picked her up and shifted her to rest on my shoulders, so that she would be able to hold onto my head, her legs were on my chest, and I held her in place by her thighs.

She kept her hands above our heads as I ran us around slowly, making sure not to jostle her to the point of falling off my shoulders. Winifred stepped close to Janessa and wrapped an arm around her back, placing her other hand underneath her pregnant belly. Janessa nuzzled into Winifred's warm body, smiling happily.

They watched as I paraded our daughter around the party. When Josephine had gotten tired, I passed her off to my mother, who took the sleepy girl to her bedroom. I walked back over to my wives and smiled warmly at them snuggling into each other. I stepped up to them and wrapped my arms around both of them, kissing both of them on their foreheads.

"I love you both. So, so much."

Screams then broke out across the field, and everyone looked to see what the problem was, ready to start fighting if we had to. I let out a guttural growl, reverberating deep in my chest as I turned around, standing in front of my wives. I wasn't going to let anything get to them, if I could help it.

I could see a group of people coming out of a sleek black car at the curve of our driveway. There were three attractive men and one beautiful woman exiting the vehicle. I raised my eyebrow as Janessa's mother pulled the four of them into a hug. She was shorter than all four of them, but she didn't let it stop her. I heard Janessa gasp behind me before she started to push away from both of us and started waddling over to her mother.

She stopped when she had taken a few steps away from us, turned around, and grabbed our hands. She interlocked our fingers and started pulling us towards her mother.

"Come on!"

She pulled us until we stumbled to a stop in front of them. I could see the tears that were falling down her face, and I moved to wipe her tears. My thumb traced her cheek bones and she smiled, leaning into my hand. She moved her face to kiss my palm.

"These are my brothers, and my sister."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew that she had brothers, but I wasn't aware that she had a sister. She noticed my confusion, and chuckled. 

"Jacquelyn was born Jacques. She has had several reconstructive surgeries."

I nodded, my eyes watching them. When their gazes turned to me from their mother, one of them narrowed his eyes at me and started growling. The other three siblings looked between the two of us, raising their eyebrows. Janessa tried to step between us, but I stopped her. She looked confused for a moment, but then I looked back and felt a fist connect with my face.

I growled, and spit the blood out of my mouth onto the ground. When I turned back to look at the male that hit me, he had his fist pulled back to hit me again. I snarled and tensed my body, grabbing his forearm when he threw his punch. I twisted our bodies so that I threw him on the ground and landed on top of him.

I had my lower body pressed against him, and I could feel my wolf trying to break her cage confines to take over. I snarled again and reared back my fist, throwing it forward and punching this man in the nose with a satisfying crunch! I smirked, but only for a moment.

More screams rang out at the other end of the party, and I recognized them as my best friend, Anastasia's.


	54. Chapter 54

{Octavia's Point of View}

I threw myself off of the guy that punched me and started running towards where the scream had come from. It hadn't registered in my brain if it was one of terror, anger, or what, but I knew I needed to get there. I pushed myself harder, delving into the wolf, to get to where there was a crowd. I snarled and the crowd parted. 

At the center of the crowd was my best friend sucking face with a man who couldn't keep his hands off her ass. I snarled louder, and got closer to the pair. I grabbed the back of her shirt and ripped her away from the man, staring between the two of them as I watched their eyes continue to stay blown from lust.

I was tall enough that I could hold Ana like a mother cat does to her young and the woman not touch the ground. She swiveled her head to glare at me, and had her lips raised in a snarl. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed that it was me.

"Octavia!"

"That is my name, last I checked."

I noticed that the man that she was previously attached to stepped forward, and had puffed his chest out, looking ready to fight. I turned my attention to him and laughed. He wasn't wolf, but I wouldn't let him win any fight. Not that I was going to fight him, anyway. It was already obvious that Ana had accepted him as her mate.

"This.. This is my mate."

I laughed at her breathless answer, nodding.

"I see that. Care to introduce your Alpha?"

I grinned at her and set her down so she could collect herself before she cleared her throat and stepped over to him. I watched him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his body, dropping his face to nuzzle against her neck. 

"His name is Malikai Davonte. He's a Chimera."

I nodded. There weren't a lot of Chimeras left, so I was a little shocked that he was here. Then again, it was an event that was almost bigger than the wedding that we had had, which united three of the most powerful tribes in the world.

I stood taller than him, but not by much. He was still taller than Ana, but she didn't seem to mind it. I held my hand out to him, and waited for him to shake my hand.

His deep Romanian accent almost threw me for a loop. But he seems to be a good guy. His handshake is firm enough, and he hasn't taken his hands off of my best friend. I looked directly into his blue eyes and lowered my voice, and used part of my Alpha voice to speak my next statement.

"Anastasia is my best friend and my Beta. If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and rip you limb from limb."

I watched him pull her closer and give her a gentle kiss before he turned to look back at me, with just as much confidence as I had. 

"I will destroy myself before I ever dream of hurting her."

I nodded, but didn't get much further than that when I was shoved to the ground. I went to throw myself up and start attacking who had tackled me, but I heard two sets of giggles. I groaned at the weight on my body and looked up to see that it was two of my cousins that had been invited. They were my dad's nieces, since my mom had no siblings.

"Kamsi. Kuri." I laughed. "How have you guys been?"

I watched the Hellhound and the Neko wiggling with excitement. They were little troublemakers, but they were good kids. We hadn't seen each other for many years, but I was glad that they had been able to make it. Kamsi spoke first, pushing Kuri off of me.

"Been good. Dad has me enrolled in some kind of business classes so I can take over the family business when I'm able. Says it's going to stay family or something like that."

I laughed. Her father was one of the biggest conglomerate tycoons in the corporate world. He owned a lot of stock in the business world, even if he didn't look like it. I turned my attention to Kuri, who had pushed Kamsi off of me.

"Jen has me in vocal classes so I can get better at combining my voice and the instruments I play."

Jennifer was one of my dads sisters. She didn't show up much because she was a model and was constantly traveling. Kuri was old enough to be on her own now, though. And Jen made sure that she wanted for nothing.

I was going to ask some more about their lives, since we didn't see each other that often, but Winifred cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked up at both of my wives holding each other and smiled warmly at them.

"I love you both. So, so much."

I grinned up at them stupidly, which earned me a laugh. I watched as Janessa rubbed her pregnant belly happily. She smiled down at me.

"It's time to find out what gender your child is, Daddy."

I growled deep in my chest, enjoying the term of endearment, even though those around us only understood that it was because I was the literal father of this child. I squirmed out from under my cousins and got up, moving to give both of my wives gentle kisses, which was answered with a growl from the man who punched me earlier.

I broke from my wives and snarled at him, baring my wolf fangs. Janessa stepped in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders, which calmed me down enough to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me, our child rolling and kicking against my belly. I chuckled as our child kicked. I leaned down to give Janessa a gentle kiss, which she returned.

Her brothers stepped closer and she turned around to snarl at the one that kept attacking me. He flinched when she looked at him and if it was possible, he shrunk under her gaze.

"Jorge. Enough."

Her voice was a mere hiss of such vehemence that if it was turned on me, I'd probably shrivel up in a hole and die. I wrapped my arms around her belly, placing my hands underneath her swell and rubbed her flesh gently. I nuzzled the nape of her neck and gave her gentle kisses.

"Jan! You know you can't just get mated - "

I felt the entire snarl that Janessa released when she cut her brother off. I watched him flinch and physically shrink under her gaze.

"Jorge, it's not your choice! I'm not some porcelain doll that has to be protected!"

Jorge bit his tongue, but stepped forward, which caused me to growl at him. His golden eyes flashed red towards me and he snarled.

"You! You're the one who ruined my sister!"

I watched as another man came up to Jorge and decked him in the face, effectively knocking him out cold. I raised an eyebrow as Janessa didn't move. Winifred had joined us in the standing snuggle when Janessa's other siblings had shown up.

"Jakoby. Mikael. Jacquelyn."

I watched as they moved to give her a hug and kisses on her cheek.

"Sister. It's so nice to see you after all these years."

The man by the name of Mikael spoke, holding his hands on her upper arms as he continued.

"It pleases us to know that you have found your mate, er, mates, and are happy. I wish we had been able to make it to the wedding."

Janessa shook her head, wiping happy tears off of her face. I rubbed her belly as she smiled warmly at her siblings.

"No, no! It's okay! I'm so happy that you made it to the baby shower! Now come! It's time to find out what we're having!"

I moved my mouth to nibble on her neck, chuckling. Without warning, I moved to pick Janessa up bridal style and, with her giggling and Winifred attached to my right aide, we made our way to where the gender reveal would be done. There was a large table that had a mixture of pink and blue balloons that had white hearts in the middle, along with bigger black balloons that said: "What will baby be?"

There were pink themed desserts on one side and blue themed desserts on the other. It was cute, if I do say so myself. When we had gotten to the table, I set Janessa down and wrapped my arm around both of my wives. I leaned down to give both of them a gentle kiss on the cheeks before looking out to the crowd to address them.

"I know it's tradition for the parents of the baby to pop the balloons, but we're not a traditional family! So, without further ado, would Prysia please come to the front and pop these balloons? I'm dying to find out what we're having!"

I watched as the crowd parted for Janessa's mother to come to the front of the crowd. She had been close to the front, but not immediately in the front. When she got to us, she grabbed my collar and pulled my down to her face level. She gave me a bunch of butterfly kisses, and placed her forehead against mine.

"You're lucky I like you, wolf. Our family is very traditional."

When she pulled away from me, we handed her the pins to pop the balloons, and Janessa leaned against me, whispering in my ear.

"Thank you, Daddy. She'll never forget this."

I chuckled softly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"That was the point. If she likes me, I can get away with a lot more, especially taking her youngest daughter from her."

The three of us looked over to where Janessa's mother was reaching for the black balloon closest to her. Screams of what gender the baby is were all that could be heard as Prysia started poking the balloon with the pin. 

_POP!_

_PINK!_

I could hear the screams of disappointment and joy as the pink confetti fell to the ground. I stared, slack-jawed. Prysia turned to me with the biggest grin on her face. I felt Janessa grip my hand and I turned to look at her. Her face held concern as she spoke.

"Joseph told me when I found out the gender that she's going to be like you. So, she'll have both parts."

I managed to close my mouth enough to swallow and then was barely able to speak, but I croaked out to her.

"I'm just grateful that my wives and children are healthy. And when the little one gets to be of age, we'll let her decide if she wants to be a he or she."

I smiled warmly at both of my wives. I hoped they could feel the love I felt for them rolling through our mate bond. I wrapped my arms around both of their waists and pulled them against me.

"We'll be okay. Our family will be okay. I'll do anything I can to make sure that happens."

I leaned down once more to give them gentle kisses on the lips when more screams rang out. These weren't screams of joy, but screams of terror. I heard the screams before I heard the gunshots. I growled as a bullet grazed my shoulder. A few moments later, I was pushing Winifred and Janessa behind me, and pushing them to find a safe place. 

"I don't care where you go, just get as far away from here as possible!"

I watched as Winifred started to focus on her teleportation. When I was satisfied that they were going to be safe, I turned my attention back to where I thought the gunshots were coming from. They were coming from some white luxury vehicles in our pack driveway. I snarled and started heading towards them, delving into the wolf, so that I was able to half shift and run to them. I was just about to tackle one of the white suited men when he turned to me and shot me directly in the heart. I felt my eyes widen and I hit the ground.

I heard my mates and family scream.

I managed to turn my head enough to see that both of my mates had been shot, as well. I was digging deeper into the wolf, but she wasn't able to pull me through this. I groaned as I looked down at my chest, seeing the black that was spreading from the bullet hole. I don't know what those goddamn bullets had in them, but I started losing consciousness quicker than I cared to admit. 

The last thing I remember before passing out is that these men in white suits were carrying an unconscious Janessa.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of a violent c-section, blood, gore, physical violence and kidnapping. Do not read if any of that offends or upsets you.

{Janessa's Point of View}

I woke up to a loud screaming that felt like it was right next to me. It continued on for what felt like hours, and then there was complete silence. I tried to roll my body so I could get comfortable, but I was unable to. I scrunched my face, groaning. My fingers twitched and I tried to open my eyes.

I groaned again and rolled my head from side to side, forcing my eyes to open. The room was too bright for me to focus, but I could hear hushed voices. I tries to focus on the voices, but I wasn't able to hear from where I was.

I closed my eyes, trying to let my eyes rest, and to clear the spots in my vision. When I was satisfied that they were gone, I opened my eyes again, thankful that the lights were less harsh this time around. The voices were closer this time, and I was able to pick out bits and pieces of the conversation.

"... I don't know why we need her..."

"Shut up! You know the ritual needs her!"

"But couldn't we use..."

I heard what sounded like a slap and a deep growl. The two women were getting closer to where I was tied down, and I didn't like it at all. The door to the room had been open, which I could handle, but this place was too much like a hospital for my tastes. The women came into the room and were still arguing while I pretended to still be passed out and sneaking glances at them.

The shorter one was none other than my wife's ex, Cassandra. It took everything in me to not snarl at her and try to break the bindings holding me. If I could.

The other woman was taller than the vampire. She had very long blond-ish hair with deep ocean blue eyes. A gorgeous specimen. When they entered, I noticed that the blonde didn't smell like anything I knew, which could only mean one thing.

She's a witch.

I took a very soft, shallow breath, hoping they still thought me asleep.

"You know we would not need to do this if you had gotten knocked up by the wolf in the first place!"

My eyebrows scrunched in anger and I cut the snarl I felt building down as quickly as it started. I wasn't sure what they wanted, but I wanted to know all I could. I heard Cassandra snarl at the witch before she answered.

"You know as well as I do why that didn't work! She was always using condoms with me!"

The witch scoffed, shrugging her shoulders.

"You should have convinced her otherwise."

"Believe me, Ichure, I tried. She shot me down no matter how far into heat she was." Cassandra scoffed again. "She told me that she didn't want to get anyone pregnant that wasn't her mate."

The witch, Ichure, chuckled.

"Sounds like you got the shit end of the stick, Sandra."

I heard some metal utensils shuffle around across the room, but couldn't tell what they were. Ichure was mumbling to herself as Cassandra came over to me, checking the machines I was attached to. When she was satisfied with how everything was set up, she turned to Ichure.

"Do you have the dagger?"

"It is called a Phurba, you uneducated plasmatarian." Ichure snarled, pulling the weapon from the wooden box in front of her (the weapon is pictured at the top). I heard some shuffling and Ichure muttering to herself. I wasn't able to make the words out, but I heard Cassandra laugh.

I tried to strain and hear them muttering to themselves, but they were going back and forth quicker than I could make out the words. I took a soft, shuddering breath, a sharp pain starting low in my gut. Fear bloomed in my chest as I groaned hard, making both the women look at me.

I watched their faces turn into a dark grin as they looked at me. Ichure was the first to speak and step towards me with the Phurba.

"And so it begins."

I felt another sharp pain low in my gut and groaned deep within myself, my voice starting to raise from the pain. Ichure and Cassandra stepped closer to me, and Cassandra stepped between my spread legs, grinning.

"This is going to hurt."

I heard her say before I felt her force her entire hand into my spasming vagina. I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, as her fingers delved inside me. I felt her fingers reach my cervix, and felt her shove her fingers through the tight ring of flesh. I bucked my upper body as best as I could off of the table they had me tied to.

"Hurry up, you useless dust cunt. You are taking too long."

I heard Ichure scold the other vampire, who increased her pace of violating me. I felt her fingers spread my cervix as wide as she could, and her fingers bent, her fingernails slicing the amniotic sac that was holding my child inside my womb. I screamed again, her hand and the fluids that held my child leaving my sore vagina as quickly as they came. I felt tears rolling down my face, but was unable to wipe them.

"Now get out of my way, you miserable corpse."

Ichure replaced Cassandra between my legs and I watched as her face broke into a dark grin.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me, you incubator."

I tried to lift my sweaty head, to watch what she was doing, but I was in so much pain that I wasn't able to. I felt her touch the blade that she had pulled out from the box earlier against my skin. My body felt like it was on fire now. I started screaming again, my throat raw and sore from the chords being used. The blade sliced my skin from hip to hip, and I felt my organs fall out of my body. 

Ichure placed the Phurba next to my body, then shoved her arms into my lower body. She made the slice that Cassandra had done larger and pulled out the organs of mine that were in the way of her grabbing the child inside of me. She ripped my uterus open, and pulled my daughter from my body. I could feel my consciousness fading, but I tried to fight it. Ichure sliced the umbilical cord that still attached us, and let it fall. 

"Clean this mess up, Cassandra. Do not touch the Phurba. It is a blessed weapon, thrice blessed by the priests in the Vatican, as well as being made from the blessed silver from the Buddhist monks."

I felt my eyes flutter as she spoke. I managed to speak before I passed out. 

"Guinevere..."


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. This is the end for our beautiful trio. The sequel is in the works!

{Octavia's Point of View}

_One week._

_One fucking week._

That was how long it had been since the baby shower and how long it took for my useless warriors to find anything on my missing wife. I growled deep in my chest as I paced my office for the millionth time today.

I stomped past my desk, flinging my papers and desk ornaments off every time I passed. I ran my fingers through my hair as I circled back around, snarling and growling at the warriors in my office. Again, they had found nothing. Again.

"I don't even know why I keep you around! Useless fleabags!"

I snarled, gripping my oak wood desk hard enough to snap the wood under my hands. They knew I was speaking out of anger and pain, but that didn't make the words sting any less. I didn't like treating my warriors like shit, and they knew that. But here I was, condemning them.

Winifred got up from her place on the couch in my office and stepped over to me, pressing her body against my side, placing her hand on mine and removing my nails from the desk. I could feel myself calming down as she touched me.

"You can't talk to them like that, darling. They're doing their best to find her."

I sighed hard, knowing I was in the wrong. No amount of apologies would be able to fix what I've said. Winifred was right, and I knew it. My nostrils flared as I stared at the three warriors in front of me; two men and one woman.

"Tell me what the plan is going forward."

I growled, watching as they trembled under my gaze. It shocked me every time I lost my temper how afraid everyone was. I never hurt any of them, and I didn't plan on starting. Yelling I could do, though. One of the men, Aaron, stepped forward. He was a bit older, but he was one of my more fierce warriors.

He was a bit older, but he was one of my more fierce warriors

"There are a few more individuals we're going to interview as soon as we're done here, ma'am."

I nodded and moved my hand that wasn't holding Winifred's to dismiss them.

"On your way, then. Notify me of any results as soon as you find anything, no matter how trivial."

I watched as they placed their closed fists over their hearts and bowed to me.

"Yes, Alpha!"

I smiled softly at them.

"Thank you all. Keep up the good work."

I watched as they turned to leave my office. Aaron was about to open the door when there was a knock and it opened. The warriors backed up as Jorge, Janessa's oldest brother, stepped through the door. He closed it behind him and stepped over to my desk, formalities ignored. He leaned his hands on my desk as my warriors growled at him and stepped closer. I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Octavia, I realize you are a busy woman, however I have information that may help find my sister."

I dug my fingers into my desk again, fighting the urge to choke the man. I gnashed my teeth and stared at him.

"Well, speak, man."

My warriors watched warily as he pulled away from my desk and started to pace. I raised an eyebrow as he continued to pace, muttering to himself as if decided where to start. I sighed hard, trying not to growl at him. He may not have liked me for mating his baby sister, but that was not his choice. He stopped pacing and slammed his fist on his open palm, turning to face me.

"I remember exactly, now."

I sighed hard again, resisting the urge to punch this man in the face. Winifred rubbed my arm, trying to sooth my building temper.

"When I was in Egypt, there was talk of an ancient religious faction called the Anuubi. Now, I never personally saw them, but I remember seeing many articles about them."

I stiffened under his gaze. I had never heard of these people. I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Now, I can't say for certain, but the last article I had read stated that the group was looking for a newborn. One they could sacrifice to resurrect their Goddess. They dress in all white, which I thought was weird. Everything they have is white."

I watched his brow furrow. The group from the baby shower was dressed in all white and their vehicles were all white.

"So, they would want my daughter to sacrifice to bring a Goddess back? For what reason?"

I didn't want to think the worst, but I was starting to. There was no way in any Hell that I was going to allow a religious faction to sacrifice my daughter.

"Their intent is unknown, but I'm sure we could find out."

All heads in my office turned to the large bay window in my office as howls rang out in the distance. I removed myself from my desk as one of my guards ran into my office, not bothering to knock or wait on acknowledgement. 

"Alpha, it's Luna Janessa!"

I leaned over to give Winifred a quick kiss on the cheek before I darted out of the room after my guard. He led me through the pack house towards the driveway. I snarled as we got closer and I smelt the stale blood. There was a crowd when the guard brought me to the driveway, and I pushed my way through, gasping when I saw my wife and the state she was in.

She looked awful.

Her flesh was tinged grayish-blue, like she had died. Not the healthy pale I was so used to seeing. She had her arms wrapped around her lower belly, which was disgustingly discoloured, like the flesh was dying. There was a huge cut that looked like it had been shoddily sewn shut and her organs were straining to stay in her body. I dropped to my knees in front of her, pulling her as carefully as I could against my body. Tears escaped my eyes without my realizing it.

"Oh Goddess, Janessa. What did they do to you...?"

I managed, but she just shook her head. She placed a shaky hand on my cheek and tried to smile softly.

"Cassandra..." she gasped, her body trembling. "And Ichure..." she managed, her breathing starting to come to her in shuddering gasps. "Have our daughter.." she finished. I felt fury roll beneath my skin. My wolf was demanding to be let out, but I wasn't going to let her. I moved my hand to Janessa's face, cooing.

"Stay with me, dear one. Stay with me. We'll get you fixed up."

I was sobbing freely now as her body shuddered and she stilled. Her hand fell from my face and I frantically searched for any signs of life in her face. I moved my hand around her face, to her chest, trying to find any signs of a pulse or her breathing. My tears became heavier as I failed to find any signs of life. Panic rose inside me as I felt the mate bond between us painfully separate us. I lifted my head and let out a howl of pained sorrow. A pathetic sound that only those who had lost mates could understand. Winifred could feel the emptiness that came with the loss of a mate, but hers wasn't as powerful as mine was.

I moved my face to Janessa's, giving her soft butterfly kisses as tears fell from my eyes and onto her face.

"I'll find her. I'll find our daughter and bring you back. I swear it."


End file.
